Trois papillons autour d'une flamme
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Une histoire inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée  Passions interdites  . Tout comme des papillons attirés par une flamme Cloud et Vincent se cherchent et se trouvent, d'une manière très personnelle, mais vont ils réussir à s'entendre et surtout, vont ils être autorisés à mener leur relation comme ils l'entendent ?
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 ** **Avertissement : cette histoire m'a été inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites » et a été rédigée avec l'autorisation de l'auteur ayant écrit l'œuvre d'origine que je remercie pour sa gentillesse et sa compréhension.****

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.****

* * *

 **Trois papillons autour d'une flamme**

 **1) Tyria jacobaeae**

Il était encore retourné à l'église... et le reste du temps, même s'il affectait d'avoir un comportement normal, Vincent n'était pas dupe, Cloud n'allait pas bien.

Il y avait des blessures qui ne guérissent pas facilement, lui même était bien placé pour le savoir, il en était passé par là lui aussi. Il se débattait encore avec elles parfois.

Il se faisait du soucis pour le jeune homme blond, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui.

Cloud avait pris ses distances, avec eux tous et il respectait ce choix, une fois encore, il ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre, il en avait fait autant après tout, en s'enfermant dans un cercueil pour plusieurs décennies.

Pourtant, il se trouvait là, devant la porte de l'église et il pesait le pour et le contre.

Devait il entrer ou rester dehors, respecter la volonté de Cloud, ou passer outre les désirs du blond ?

Il redoutait de le perdre et avait eu du mal à se l'avouer. Mais ce n'était que la stricte vérité.

Il avait cherché à se convaincre que ce n'était que parce que c'était à Cloud qu'il devait son réveil et sa sortie du manoir Shinra, que la venue du blond lui avait permis de trouver un nouvel élan, une nouvelle raison de se battre, mais ces arguments sonnaient faux et il le savait.

Il avait eu tellement de temps pour observer le jeune homme blond depuis leur rencontre, il n'irait pas jusqu'à prétendre qu'il était désormais celui qui le connaissait le mieux, sa prétention n'allait pas aussi loin, mais il pensait bien le connaître tout de même. Il pensait même avoir discerné des côtés de Cloud dont les membres d'Avalanche, y compris Tifa, n'avaient pas la moindre idée.

Il avait bien vu la façon dont le regard du blond s'assombrissait chaque fois qu'il était question de Sephiroth pendant leur quête pour retrouver et vaincre ce dernier. Il avait vu comment il s'était isolé après leur victoire, et il avait noté ses yeux rougis par les pleurs lorsqu'il était enfin revenu.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait eu entre Cloud et le défunt général, mais il était certain qu'il y avait eu quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui retenait Cloud loin de Tifa, et non pas seulement le souvenir d'Aeris comme il l'avait cru au début, après la mort de la jeune cetra.

Vincent ne croyait pas avoir la moindre chance, mais il s'en moquait, tout ce qui lui importait pour l'heure était de s'assurer que Cloud allait bien, qu'il n'était pas sur le point de faire quelque chose qui les blesserait tous.

Il poussa finalement la porte et entra, cherchant immédiatement à découvrir où se trouvait le blond.

Son regard écarlate ne tarda pas à découvrir Cloud immobile au milieu des fleurs, debout face à lui, les yeux clos et les joues trempées de larmes.

Cette vision figea Vincent l'espace d'un instant et lui fit mal. Il n'avait jamais supporté de voir ou d'entendre Lucrecia pleurer et voir Cloud en larmes le ramenait à ces douloureux souvenirs. Il était un peu surpris de ressentir du chagrin cependant, pourtant c'était le cas.

Il s'avança souplement et rejoignit Cloud en prenant bien soin de ne pas endommager les fleurs. Elles étaient les derniers souvenirs qui leur restait d'Aeris, il ne voulait pas être la cause de la perte d'une seule d'entre elles.

Cloud entendit sans doute son pas approcher car il rouvrit les yeux et le fixa sans même chercher à cacher ses larmes.

\- Je voulais être seul. Dit il d'un ton las. J'aurai cru que toi plus que tout autre serait en mesure de le comprendre.

Vincent soupira, retira le gant de sa main droite, et tendit la main, essuyant doucement les larmes sur la peau de son ami.

\- Je peux le comprendre en effet, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je doive en tenir compte, pas dans les circonstances actuelles.

Son geste fit frissonner Cloud. Par certains côtés Vincent lui faisait tellement penser à Sephiroth, il était aussi grand que lui, même s'il n'était pas aussi imposant par sa carrure que l'ancien général. Il avait lui aussi une présence presque écrasante et le dominait de toute sa taille.

Cloud n'aimait pas d'ordinaire se sentir en position d'infériorité, mais il n'avait pas cette impression en présence de Vincent, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait ressenti en compagnie de Séphiroth, du moins une fois habitué à sa présence, après qu'ils soient devenus amis puis amants. Bien au contraire, lorsqu'il était avec Sephiroth, avant que ce dernier ne perde la raison, il se sentait en sécurité, une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressenti par la suite, jusqu'à ce que Vincent entre dans sa vie.

Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, même si Vincent était aussi grand que Sephiroth et avait lui aussi les cheveux longs, il ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment pour ce qui était du physique avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux rouges. Pourtant Cloud ressentait la même chose qu'avec Sephiroth, ce mélange d'attirance et de bien être si surprenant.

En perdant Sephiroth Cloud avait perdu cette impression pour un temps et ne l'avait retrouvée qu'en présence de Vincent, ce qu'il s'était bien gardé d'avouer à l'immortel.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment l'aurait pris le sombre personnage, il redoutait que ce dernier ne le repousse ou ne se moque de lui.

Sephiroth aussi essuyait doucement ses larmes lorsqu'il se réveillait parfois en pleurant au cours des nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble, trop rares moments hélas, à jamais gravés dans l'esprit de Cloud.

Une légère rougeur lui chauffa les joues à la pensée de certaines de ces nuits où ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir.

Sephiroth était un amant délicat mais exigeant, qui lui avait laissé le choix de venir à lui et avait pris tout ce qu'il avait à offrir.

C'était probablement ce qui blessait le plus Cloud à présent.

Ils avaient été plus que des amis, il s'était remis entièrement entre les mains du général et ce dernier l'avait abandonné pour des chimères, l'obligeant à le tuer au final, trop perdu dans sa folie pour entendre raison, pour entendre ses appels qui n'avaient pas été très loin d'être des suppliques. S'il n'y avait pas eu des témoins Cloud aurait sans doute eu recours à la supplication, mais il n'avait pas voulu s'y résoudre, pour préserver leur secret.

Pour préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait également.

Il recula instinctivement, pour échapper au contact trop agréable de la main de Vincent, pour fuir la tentation.

Il ne voulait pas prendre à nouveau le risque et tout perdre une seconde fois. Même si Vincent était immortel, même s'il était son ami, c'était au delà des forces de Cloud.

Il avait aimé une fois, il s'était totalement livré à l'autre et ce qu'il avait enduré au final, il ne voulait plus jamais le revivre.

Vincent laissa retomber sa main, le mouvement de recul de Cloud était parlant et le blessait plus qu'il ne s'y attendait, même s'il n'en était pas vraiment surpris.

Comment Cloud pourrait accepter le contact d'un monstre tel que lui ?

Il remit son gant et se détourna pour partir.

Il ne serait pas celui qui apporterait le réconfort à Cloud, ce dernier ne semblait pas sur le point de faire un geste fatal, il pouvait donc le laisser en paix.

\- Ne tarde pas trop à retourner voir les autres, tu leur manques. Affirma t'il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'église sans se retourner pour ne plus voir le blond.

\- A toi aussi ? Questionna soudain Cloud d'une façon imprévue qui les prit au dépourvu tous les deux.

A peine les mots étaient ils sortis de sa bouche que Cloud se sentit rougir et se demanda quel démon avait bien pu le pousser à poser pareille question. Qu'allait penser Vincent de lui après ça ?

Vincent cessa de marcher et resta un moment immobile.

Lorsqu'il se retourna et revint vers lui, son regard luisait d'un feu étrange qui captiva Cloud qui ne lui avait jamais vu pareil regard.

Il pensait que l'immortel allait lui parler, lui donner une réponse et tenait à être proche de lui pour le faire, mais lorsque Vincent arriva à sa hauteur il ne parla pas, il inclina sa haute taille et effleura la bouche de Cloud de ses lèvres, en un baiser si léger, si aérien, que Cloud eut l'impression de l'avoir rêvé. Il se retira ensuite sans dire un seul mot. Avant que Cloud ne soit revenu de sa surprise Vincent avait quitté l'église et s'en éloignait d'un pas rapide.

Cloud effleura sa bouche d'une main tremblante, doutant presque d'avoir vécu ce baiser. C'était si différent des baisers exigeants de Sephiroth. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier la saveur des lèvres de l'immortel, il la sentait encore sur ses lèvres. Il frissonna longuement en revoyant le regard brûlant du brun posé sur lui. Il essaya de l'analyser, mais en vain, il n'y parvenait pas. Il était trop troublé, trop surpris.

Pendant ce temps Vincent errait dans les rues, s'accablant de reproches. Se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais du céder à l'impulsion d'embrasser Cloud comme il l'avait fait. Maintenant son ami allait se douter de quelque chose et le fuir. Il n'aurait rien gagné au final, sinon le souvenir doux amer d'un baiser volé.

Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il prenne les devants, pour ne pas embarrasser les autres, pour ne pas les priver de la visite de l'ex soldat. Il connaissait assez Cloud pour savoir que sa seule présence mettrait le blond mal à l'aise après ce qu'il s'était passé et le pousserait à rester plus encore loin de ceux qu'il aimait et qui avaient besoin de lui. Il savait également que ce qu'il lui avait dit pousserait pourtant le jeune homme à retourner vers les siens, ne ce fut-ce que pour les rassurer sur son sort et vérifier qu'ils allaient bien. Cloud serait soulagé de constater qu'il n'était plus dans les parages, il reprendrait le cours de sa vie.

Mais où aller ? S'il restait dans cette ville il croiserait leur route tôt ou tard et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas de questions, il devait donc partir, trouver un abri loin d'eux.

Il caressa l'idée de se réfugier auprès de Lucrecia mais l'abandonna à peine l'eut il formulée mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Ses pensées concernant Cloud étaient trop impures, trop luxurieuses, il n'avait pas le droit de souiller l'esprit de sa bien aimée avec ce genre de choses.

Il se sentit rougir à la pensée des images qui lui traversaient parfois l'esprit lorsqu'il songeait à Cloud. Lorsqu'il se plaisait à imaginer le blond en train de se dévêtir face à lui, à rêver qu'il lui était donné de le voir dans son plus simple appareil et qu'il ait le droit de porter la main sur son corps souple et parfait.

Il soupira et s'imposa d'arrêter de penser à des choses qui ne se produiraient jamais.

Le mieux était sans aucun doute qu'il retourne au manoir déserté de la Shinra, c'était là qu'il était né en quelque sorte, là qu'il avait séjourné pendant des années, autant qu'il y finisse ses jours... enfin, si cela était possible. Il était en vérité plus que probable que le bâtiment finisse par s'effondrer sur lui un jour, ensevelissant son cercueil sous les gravats. Ce ne serait peut être pas plus mal, avec un peu de chance personne ne prendrait le risque de venir déblayer tout cela et il reposerait en paix pour l'éternité.

Sa décision prise il se mit en route sans tarder pour le manoir.

Il croisa bien quelques monstres sur sa route, mais aucun qui soit de taille à le ralentir plus que quelques minutes, et il atteignit sa destination en à peine quelques jours de marche.

Prudent il avait pris grand soin d'éviter la ville, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait après que la Shinra soit intervenue pour en faire ce qu'elle était à présent.

Vincent se méfiait ouvertement des gens qui s'y trouvaient, il n'avait aucune confiance en eux et préférait éviter de les rencontrer.

Si comme il le pensait ils étaient tous à la solde de Shinra, il ne devait surtout pas être vu d'eux, ce serait risquer qu'ils donnent l'alerte.

Vincent tenait à ce que sa présence reste secrète.

A son grand soulagement le manoir était tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Désert et en bon état. C'était définitivement un bâtiment construit pour durer, il se passerait du temps avant qu'il ne tombe en ruine, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il se moquait du confort, mais il préférait tout de même avoir un toit au dessus de sa tête, ou plus exactement qu'il y en ait un au dessus du sous sol abritant son cercueil. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de la pluie s'infiltrant partout et finissant par mouiller sa couche.

Tout en descendant l'escalier qui menait au sous sol il se prit à repenser au temps où il était aux mains d'Hojo, et en particulier à ces jours qu'il avait passé enchaîné dans une remise aux parois en partie disloquées qui laissaient passer la pluie, le vent et le froid. C'était pendant les travaux visant à ce que le sous sol soit réaménagé selon le bon vouloir du scientifique. Pour éviter qu'on ne vienne lui poser des questions Hojo avait préféré le déplacer à bonne distance du manoir, dans cette ruine insalubre où il l'avait abandonné, enchaîné, drogué et impuissant, sans nourriture ni rien pour le protéger.

Hojo passait le voir chaque jour, pour lui refaire une injection de cette drogue qui le maintenait dans un état de faiblesse lui interdisant toute tentative de fuite.

Vincent se frotta instinctivement les poignets, se souvenant des fers qui les retenaient, des chaînes qui elles étaient solidement fixées à une plaque de métal rivée au sol. Il se souvenait de l'eau de pluie trempant son corps nu, qu'il avait léché pour apaiser sa soif, des débris dont il s'était nourri.

Il lutta pour ne plus y penser, Hojo était mort, il était libre et plus jamais personne ne lui ferait subir pareil supplice.

Il parvint enfin tout en bas et s'arrêta devant le cercueil.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'y coucher, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'y rendormir encore pour des années, qu'il voulait vivre...

Vivre...

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et posa le front sur le bois lisse du couvercle. Le contact froid lui fit du bien mais ne l'apaisa pas totalement.

Vivre... mais était il seulement vivant ? Avait il vécu ces dernières années ou simplement eu l'illusion de le faire parce qu'il était en compagnie de personnes vraiment vivantes ?

Il souffrait mais aucune larme ne venait soulager ses yeux brûlants de chagrin, une preuve de plus qu'il n'était pas vraiment un être vivant mais un sinistre simulacre de celui qu'il avait été.

Se redressant vivement il releva le couvercle d'un geste brusque et prit place dans le cercueil, laissa retomber brutalement ce qu'il retenait. Le lourd couvercle fit glisser son bandeau en arrière lorsqu'il le heurta au front, lui entaillant la peau juste au dessus des yeux, il sentit du sang couler sur son visage mais n'essaya pas de l'essuyer. Il ne coulerait pas longtemps et finirait par sécher sur sa peau, c'était sans importance.

Il ferma les yeux, aspirant au sommeil, aspirant au repos. A la paix qui n'était pourtant pas pour lui. Il avait bien trop de crimes sur la conscience, il le savait.

Il s'endormit cependant, et son sommeil fut sans rêves, dans un premier temps du moins.

Cloud avait fini par quitter l'église lui aussi et était rentré au septième ciel. Tifa l'avait regardé avec un visible soulagement qui lui avait fait baisser les yeux. Si Vincent n'était pas passé le voir serait il revenu si vite ? Il en doutait.

Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit il.

Il vit les yeux de Tifa s'écarquiller de surprise et cela l'irrita quelque peu. Avait il donc été si absent pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Assura Tifa, mais le ton sonnait un peu faux.

Cloud préféra ne pas le relever et ils en restèrent là, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre au final.

\- Je te sers un verre ? Questionna Tifa pour se donner une contenance.

Cloud accepta pour la même raison et fit courir son regard dans la salle. C'était toujours la même chose, les mêmes clients, rien ne bougeait ou si peu dans cet endroit. Il ramena son regard sur Tifa qui poursuivait son travail en l'observant de temps en temps.

Cloud avait le sentiment d'être de trop et cela devenait pesant. Il avait fait ce que Vincent lui avait dit de faire, il ne voyait pas de raisons de s'attarder encore. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à faire totalement la paix avec lui même, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

En cet instant précis, il se sentait en proie à des sentiments troubles, à des envies qui ne lui laissaient aucun répit et qu'il ne savait pas comment assouvir.

Une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas Tifa qui pourrait l'aider, surtout considérant les envies qu'il avait vraiment et qui ne la visaient pas un seul instant.

Elle était séduisante, il ne le niait pas, mais elle n'était pas pour lui et il n'avait ni le courage ni l'envie de le lui dire clairement. Il savait que cela n'était pas l'attitude la plus correcte qui soit, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec elle.

Il voulait garder son amitié surtout et lui sortir tout de go qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il sorte avec elle un jour n'était certes pas le meilleur moyen pour cela.

Alors qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres le contact du récipient lui ramena en mémoire le baiser de Vincent et il se sentit rougir.

Pourquoi l'immortel avait il agi ainsi ? Se pourrait il qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour lui ? Difficile d'en être certain, Vincent était de loin l'être le plus secret qu'il ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Peut être que s'il lui posait la question directement...

\- Tifa, tu sais où est Vincent ? Demanda t'il.

\- Aucune idée, tu sais comment il est, il va et vient à sa guise. Répondit Tifa. Il fera sans doute son apparition à un moment.

Cloud hocha la tête, ce n'était pas faux.

Quelques jours plus tard Vincent n'avait toujours pas fait sa réapparition et Cloud tournait en rond dans le bar.

Il se sentait de plus en plus frustré, de plus en plus impatient, il voulait des réponses et la seule personne en mesure de les lui fournir semblait s'être évaporée.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il décida de se lancer à la recherche de l'absent. Puisque Vincent ne revenait pas, il irait à lui.

Il espérait que l'immortel aurait de solides explications à lui fournir.

Une fois sur sa moto il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour réfléchir. Par où commencer ses recherches ? Où avait bien pu aller Vincent ?

Le manoir de la Shinra s'imposa très vite à lui comme le meilleur choix possible, pas le plus agréable à ses yeux, il détestait retourner à Nibelheim, il avait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre option pour le moment...

Il se mit donc en route et avala la distance en un rien de temps grâce à la puissance de Fenrir. Une fois parvenu devant le manoir, après avoir contourné la ville comme l'avait fait Vincent et pour les mêmes raisons, il rentra sa moto à l'abri et se mit à fouiller les lieux.

Il ne fut pas surpris de ne trouver personne dans les étages, il s'y était préparé.

Il marqua une pause devant la porte d'une des chambres avant d'y entrer et rester un moment figé à contempler le lit.

C'était à cet endroit qu'il avait appris les véritables raisons qui avaient conduit à son recrutement parmi les gardes. Il faisait partie des recrues les plus faibles à l'époque, il était l'un des plus petits également et certains membres du SOLDAT ne cachaient pas leur amusement lorsqu'ils le croisaient. Son amitié avec Zack l'avait protégé bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait et il était tombé de haut lorsque son ami avait fini par lui expliquer certaines choses.

(flash back)

Zack et Cloud revenaient d'une patrouille, Cloud ne savait pas exactement pourquoi son ami avait tenu à ce qu'il vienne avec lui, mais il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas le laisser au camps où il était le plus souvent en proie aux moqueries des membres du SOLDAT qui tenaient les gardes pour quantité négligeable.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le camps deux membres du SOLDAT s'apprêtaient à en sortir et détaillèrent la silhouette de Cloud, l'adolescent de seize ans qu'il était alors faisait bien pâle figure à côté de Zack et les deux autres ne purent se retenir de se moquer de lui tout en taquinant Zack par la même occasion.

\- Alors Zack, on promène son casse-croûte ? Tu n'as visiblement pas grand appétit, je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée. Ricana le premier.

\- Tu n'es qu'un goinfre, lui lança le second en riant, ce genre de friandise ça se grignote lentement voyons.

Cloud vit le visage de Zack se rembrunir et son ami le poussa en avant.

\- Viens Cloud, ne fais pas attention à ces deux imbéciles. Lui dit Zack sombrement.

Cloud lui emboîta le pas, troublé par les propos il attendit cependant qu'ils soient dans leurs quartiers pour se planter devant le brun et le questionner.

\- Que voulaient ils dire ?

Zack le regarda d'un air gêné qui augmenta son sentiment de malaise.

\- N'y pense plus. Conseilla Zack qui ne voulait visiblement pas lui répondre.

\- Dis moi la vérité. Insista Cloud.

Zack soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Cloud, les miliciens ne sont pas seulement là pour monter la garde ou servir de chair à canon... ils ont aussi pour mission de distraire les membres du SOLDAT. Dit il au bout d'un moment.

Cloud le regarda tout d'abord sans comprendre puis la vérité se fit dans son esprit et il s'empourpra. Il était loin de se douter d'une réalité pareille lorsqu'il s'était enrôlé.

\- Ils pensent que... balbutia t'il.

Zack hocha la tête en évitant de le regarder.

Cloud se laissa tomber sur son lit, secoué par la révélation.

Zack le laissa se remettre du choc puis s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tant que je serai avec toi personne ne te touchera. Assura t'il.

Cloud s'empourpra plus encore et se détourna, Zack n'insista pas, comprenant que cela puisse être un choc pour son ami. Lui même avait été troublé par cette coutume lorsqu'il en avait été informé.

Une fois le choc surmonté Cloud avait décidé qu'il ne serait jamais le jouet d'un membre du SOLDAT et avait remercié Zack de l'avoir protégé.

Il ne se doutait pas à l'époque que la protection de son ami avait ses limites. Il l'avait découvert lorsque le général en personne l'avait un jour fait appeler.

Il avait été troublé d'apprendre que le grand Sephiroth en personne voulait le rencontrer et s'était empressé de se rendre dans les quartiers du général.

Une fois passée la porte il avait commencé à se douter que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent ne l'avait pas fait venir pour lui faire la discussion.

Celui qu'il admirait tellement et qu'il avait toujours vu impeccablement mis était torse nu lorsque Cloud entra après qu'il l'ait invité à le faire.

Cloud marqua un temps d'arrêt à cette vue et hésita.

\- Vous voulez sans doute que je repasse plus tard... dit il d'un ton hésitant.

Le regard vert et si particulier du général se posa sur lui et un sourire amusé tendit ses lèvres.

\- Non, je veux que tu te mettes à l'aise. Répondit il avec une pointe de malice.

Il était égayé de voir que celui qu'il avait fait venir s'était présenté à lui dans sa tenue intégrale, casque compris. Sans doute s'était il mépris sur ses intentions et pensait il qu'il avait besoin de lui pour une mission d'escorte.

Sephiroth se faisait d'avance une joie à l'idée de le détromper en douceur. Il n'avait pas trop pour habitude de s'en prendre aux miliciens comme le faisaient certains membres du SOLDAT, mais l'adolescent blond avait retenu son attention.

Cloud avait retiré son casque et l'avait gardé sous son bras, ne sachant trop où le poser.

Sephiroth s'était rapproché souplement et le lui avait pris des mains, l'avait mis dans un coin avant de détailler attentivement le jeune milicien.

Il était vraiment séduit par son aspect délicat et par la façon adorable qu'il avait de rougir et de baisser les yeux devant lui.

Il savait par son ami Angeal que Zack n'était en rien attiré par les hommes et que sa prétendue relation avec le milicien n'était qu'une façon pour lui de protéger le garçon.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'envie particulière si ce n'était de se distraire un peu et d'oublier pour un temps ce qu'il était. Le jeune milicien si farouchement protégé par le chiot d'Angeal lui avait semblé la personne idéale pour cela.

Il était pleinement satisfait, le garçon réagissait exactement comme il l'avait imaginé et il ne pouvait se retenir de le taquiner un peu.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il posa les mains sur l'adolescent et le vit se troubler à son contact il réalisa qu'il allait trop loin et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de jouer plus longtemps avec lui.

\- Tu peux te retirer, j'ai changé d'avis. Dit il à regret.

Il aurait volontiers continué mais il ne voulait pas abuser d'un innocent, ce que semblait être le blond.

Cloud prit une profonde inspiration et au lieu de sortir il se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du général, en un geste audacieux qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'accomplir.

(fin flash back)

C'était dans cette chambre qu'il avait provoqué Sephiroth et que ce dernier avait commencé à le voir vraiment, que leur relation avait débuté. Il n'avait rien regretté jusqu'à ce que le général perde la raison. Désormais il ne savait pas trop comment vivre avec les souvenirs de ces instants. Il avait aimé chaque seconde, il avait aimé Sephiroth également, mais il détestait ce que ce dernier était devenu et avait fait.

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation et à ses souvenirs doux amers.

Sa relation avec Sephiroth appartenait au passé, il était temps de songer à l'avenir et pour l'heure son avenir immédiat consistait à trouver un certain Vincent Valentine et à lui arracher des explications sur son comportement.

Après avoir inspecté les étages Cloud se résigna à descendre en direction des sous sols, il détestait devoir le faire, il savait déjà ce que cela signifiait et il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Que Vincent soit retourné dans son cercueil lui semblait d'assez mauvais augure. Il avait une assez bonne connaissance de l'immortel pour savoir qu'il ne le faisait que lorsqu'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose, et il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi Vincent pouvait bien se sentir coupable, à sa connaissance il n'avait accompli aucune mauvaise action, bien au contraire. Il avait été un allié des plus utiles et des plus fidèles.

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'endroit où se trouvait le cercueil il marqua un temps d'arrêt et tendit l'oreille. Il eut très vite la confirmation que Vincent était là, il l'entendait s'agiter dans son sommeil et pousser des gémissements douloureux.

Il ouvrit le couvercle avec précaution pour ne pas éveiller l'immortel en sursaut et risquer une réaction défensive qui pourrait lui nuire. Il le déposa ensuite à terre à l'écart et contempla celui qui dormait là.

Le sang qui couvrait le visage pâle de Vincent l'alarma, mais lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'inspecter il ne vit sur son front qu'une cicatrice qui s'effaçait déjà, signe que ce n'était rien de grave.

Soulagé Cloud prit le temps d'admirer le dormeur, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait l'occasion de le contempler ainsi et il entendait en profiter.

Son regard s'attarda longuement sur les lèvres pleines du dormeur, ces mêmes lèvres qui avaient à peine effleuré les siennes quelques jours plus tôt et dont il n'avait pas pu véritablement goûter la saveur.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se pencha avec l'intention de remédier à cela.

Le cœur battant plus fort soudain il se pencha lentement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Vincent. Il se sentait un peu coupable, mais il avait trop envie de le faire.

Vincent qui était perdu dans un rêve doux amer où il se retrouvait à contempler Cloud sans pouvoir l'atteindre et le voyait se dévêtir lentement avec des gestes d'une lenteur lascive et provocante qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve, sentit le contact de ces lèvres et y répondit avec fièvre. Sans s'éveiller il leva sa main gantée de cuir et effleura tendrement le visage penché vers lui. Son rêve semblait prendre une direction bien plus agréable, ce qui le retenait loin de l'objet de ses désirs semblait s'être évaporé et il pouvait enfin le toucher.

Cloud se raidit et se recula, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Vincent réagisse et il avait été surpris, son mouvement était purement instinctif mais il fut suffisant pour tirer le dormeur du sommeil.

Les yeux de Vincent s'ouvrirent et son regard carmin se tourna vers Cloud. Encore perdu entre ses rêves et la réalité il s'imagina tout d'abord qu'il était toujours en plein songe et sourit tout en se redressant pour quitter son cercueil.

Il se rapprocha d'un pas souple de l'objet de ses désirs et l'accula contre un mur. Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles, si tentantes, du blond et sa langue en força l'entrée pour explorer la bouche de Cloud, elle se mit à jouer avec celle de son ami.

Pour approfondir un peu plus cette étreinte si plaisante il entoura la taille du blond de ses bras et l'attira plus près de lui. Le bassin de Cloud frotta contre le sien, malgré l'épaisseur de leurs vêtements respectifs il ressentit la présence de la virilité pour le moment en repos du blond et cela fit réagir la sienne qui s'érigea douloureusement dans sa prison de cuir noir.

Il entendit Cloud gémir et cela acheva de l'éveiller.

Il réalisa alors qu'il ne rêvait pas, il tenait vraiment le blond entre ses bras et ce dernier ne se débattait pas, loin de là, il répondait même à son baiser avec ferveur.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et contempla le visage si proche du sien, il ressentait trop fortement l'excitation qui tendait son membre pour s'arrêter là.

Il dénuda donc ses mains et entreprit de caresser le blond, avec l'espoir que ce dernier lui accorderait le droit d'aller plus loin.

Il se moquait désormais que ce qu'il était en train de faire soit un pêché, il se moquait d'être en train de mal agir, il ne pensait plus qu'à assouvir des désirs trop longtemps réprimés.

Il glissa une main sous le haut de Cloud et entreprit de défaire les attaches du pantalon du blond puis s'interrompit brusquement en réalisant où ils étaient et ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'écarta vivement en frissonnant de honte.

\- Vincent ? Murmura Cloud, surpris par ce brusque revirement.

Vincent se passa une main tremblante sur le visage et lui fit face avec remords.

\- Je suis désolé Cloud... dit il d'un ton mal assuré.

Cloud réalisa qu'à l'instar de Sephiroth Vincent lui laissait le choix de partir ou de rester et il apprécia la délicatesse dont faisait preuve l'immortel.

Sephiroth s'était arrêté avant qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit, Vincent lui le faisait alors qu'il était clair qu'il était déjà excité, Cloud savait très bien à quel point cela était difficile.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? Répliqua t'il.

Le regard carmin de Vincent revint vers lui, hésitant.

Il y eut un silence que la voix de l'immortel rompit.

\- Tu as le droit de choisir Cloud. Mais tu dois être certain de ton choix. Tu sais ce que je suis.

Cloud hocha la tête, en effet, il savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir. Il se rapprocha et posa sa main sur le bras de Vincent, il vit le regard de l'immortel se baisser vers elle, interrogateur, puis remonter jusqu'à son visage et se river au sien.

\- Je sais Vincent, crois moi, je le sais. Dit doucement Cloud en l'entraînant vers l'escalier.

Ils gravirent les marches en silence, l'un derrière l'autre. Cloud ouvrait la marche et était plus que conscient de la présence de Vincent à quelques pas de lui.

Une fois à l'étage Cloud se dirigea instinctivement vers la chambre qu'occupait Sephiroth lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à être amants. Il avait besoin d'exorciser ces souvenirs d'un temps révolu et quel meilleur endroit pour le faire que le lieu même où tout avait commencé ?

Vincent le suivit sans un mot et y entra à sa suite, le visage dépourvu d'expression.

Il n'était pas dupe, il sentait que quelque chose attirait Cloud dans cette pièce là en particulier, qu'il y avait des souvenirs. Il ne posa pas de question, il ne tenait pas à savoir et de toute façon le choix appartenait à Cloud. Il lui laissait toute latitude pour décider de ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire ou non. Ce qu'il s'était passé jadis avec Lucrecia lui avait servi de leçon, il n'était pas doué pour faire valoir sa volonté, et ce n'était de toute façon pas son rôle en pareil cas.

Contournant le blond il marcha jusqu'au lit et y prit place, simplement assis tout au bord, les pieds encore posés sur le sol, sa cape s'étalant autour de lui en un flot écarlate.

Cloud prit une profonde inspiration et détailla l'homme en face de lui, qui attendait, attentif et silencieux.

Ils y étaient... c'était à la fois troublant et angoissant. Il se sentait à la croisée des chemins, il ne tenait qu'à lui de faire les derniers pas ou au contraire de s'en aller, il savait que Vincent ne dirait rien, ne chercherait pas à le retenir.

Il remarqua la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de l'immortel, preuve flagrante de l'excitation que ressentait ce dernier et se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres.

Il se souvenait si bien de la saveur du membre de Sephiroth, de la douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres, de sa taille et de son épaisseur... de la façon dont il aimait être sucé. Malgré les années il n'avait pas oublié.

Comment serait celui de Vincent ? Aimait il les fellations ?

Cloud n'en savait rien.

Vincent riva son regard écarlate au sien.

La tension qui était en train de s'installer entre eux ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il ne voulait pas être rejeté une fois de plus, il était prêt à tout pour retenir Cloud, sauf à supplier. Il avait terriblement envie d'assouvir son désir mais il y avait malgré tout des limites qu'il n'entendait pas franchir.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Cloud. Dit il simplement.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus précis sans se perdre en route et espérait que le blond comprendrait. L'effort qu'il fournissait pour rester tranquillement assis, ne pas se lever pour se précipiter sur lui et le dévêtir, l'explorer et se soulager enfin le faisait presque trembler. Il sentait son corps se tendre d'impatience, sa bouche devenir sèche.

Plus que tout il redoutait de voir Cloud changer d'avis, ce qui était encore probable, vu la manière dont le blond semblait hésiter. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter.

Cloud se décida soudain et se rapprocha, posant une main sur la poitrine de Vincent il le repoussa en arrière et l'immortel se laissa docilement aller sur le lit. Sa cape se déploya un peu plus autour de lui alors qu'il s'étendait sur le dos.

Cloud s'installa entre ses jambes et se pencha vers lui. Ses doigts agiles commencèrent à lutter contre les sangles qui retenaient la cape et celles qui fermaient la tenue noire de Vincent. Il fronça les sourcils de frustration, il y en avait tellement à défaire... il avait presque envie de les couper pour aller plus vite, mais il parvint à ne pas se laisser aller à une telle action. Il était bien plus agréable de prendre son temps, malgré la frustration, cela leur laissait le temps de se faire à la situation, cela laissait à son corps le temps de se tendre de plaisir anticipé.

Découvrir le corps de Vincent demandait plus d'efforts que de dénuder celui de Sephiroth, mais quelque part Cloud appréciait cela, mettre leur patience à l'épreuve était si agréable. Il sut très vite que ce temps que leur prenait de défaire toutes les attaches une par une était tout aussi un délicieux supplice pour le brun que pour lui. Le souffle de Vincent s'altérait de seconde en seconde, se faisant plus court, plus rauque. Son regard carmin devenait flou.

Cloud défit enfin la dernière attache et se recula un peu pour admirer le résultat.

La cape faisait un écrin rouge au corps offert à sa convoitise, la tenue sombre lui dévoilait à présent une peau pâle et lisse, un torse imberbe et parfait.

\- Termine de l'ôter. Dit il à Vincent.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir la patience nécessaire pour le faire, la tentation de tailler cet habit qui le retardait était trop forte à présent.

Vincent se redressa souplement et fit ce qu'il venait de lui demander, il ne portait rien sous son pantalon de cuir et son membre déjà raide se dévoila fièrement lorsqu'il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes nerveuses.

Il déposa avec soin ses habits sur la table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Cloud le regarda faire, fasciné par sa démarche souple et par la manière dont il se mouvait sans montrer le moindre embarras malgré sa nudité et son érection.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Vincent en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

Cloud se lécha à nouveau les lèvres.

Le buste de l'immortel n'était pas aussi impressionnant que celui de Sephiroth, mais il n'en était pas moins magnifique et musclé. Son membre était également plus fin que celui dont se souvenait Cloud, mais il était tout aussi long pour autant qu'il puisse en juger.

Vincent cilla en voyant la façon dont le blond le regardait, il venait de comprendre que Cloud était en train de le comparer à son précédent amant et cela était quelque peu douloureux, mais il garda le silence.

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait il décida de prendre les choses en main et se rapprocha souplement, il entoura doucement le visage du blond de ses mains, lui caressant le cou de ses pouces avant de l'embrasser longuement. Il sentit avec joie la langue de Cloud venir à la rencontre de la sienne et le taquiner un peu avant de se retirer.

Il sursauta cependant lorsqu'une main se referma sur son membre et elle se retira aussitôt, les joues de Cloud s'empourprèrent. Il avait tellement l'habitude de caresser Sephiroth jadis que le geste lui était venu naturellement.

Il détourna les yeux avec embarras.

Les pouces de Vincent reprirent leurs caresses sur la part de son cou qu'ils pouvaient atteindre et la voix grave et un peu rauque de l'immortel s'adressa à lui.

\- Tout ce que tu veux Cloud, j'ai seulement été surpris.

\- Tout ce que je veux, vraiment ? Demanda Cloud.

\- Oui.

\- Alors allonge toi.

Vincent sourit et s'exécuta. Cloud l'aida à se placer de la meilleure manière possible sur le lit puis reprit place entre ses jambes, à genoux sur le sol.

Il se courba souplement et posa enfin ses lèvres sur le membre glorieusement tendu de Vincent, se contentant tout d'abord de le découvrir du bout de la langue avant d'approfondir le contact et de l'engloutir dans sa bouche.

Il retrouva avec joie les sensations familières, goûta la saveur nouvelle de ce sexe inconnu, en explora chaque centimètres avec application. Très vite il reprit le rythme que Sephiroth lui imposait et aux gémissements que poussait Vincent il sut que ce dernier appréciait également la chose.

Vincent crispa les doigts sur les draps et se laissa emporter par les sensations fabuleuses que lui prodiguait la bouche de Cloud. Il ne se serait jamais douté que le blond soit si doué dans un pareil domaine, mais il prenait trop de plaisir pour s'en plaindre. Un dernier reste de raison lui permit de repousser Cloud avant d'atteindre la jouissance, il pivota afin d'éjaculer sur les draps et resta un instant immobile, essoufflé et comblé, le corps encore frémissant d'extase.

C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer... comment pouvait il remercier Cloud ?

Lorsqu'il eut assez récupéré pour se tourner à nouveau vers son ami il vit que ce dernier s'était levé et le regardait d'un air contrarié, les bras croisés.

Cloud se sentait frustré, il voulait découvrir la saveur intime de Vincent et ce dernier l'en avait privé au tout dernier moment, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait il fait cela ? Il ne comprenait pas, Sephiroth ne s'était jamais conduit ainsi, il venait toujours entre ses lèvres, depuis le premier jour.

\- Cloud ? Questionna Vincent troublé par l'expression du blond.

Lui non plus ne comprenait pas, avait il fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- C'était quoi ça ! Explosa Cloud. Pourquoi me repousser au meilleur moment ?

Vincent le regarda avec ébahissement et Cloud se força à s'apaiser.

Il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde et cela ne fonctionnerait pas s'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'accorder.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça... souffla Vincent d'un ton désolé.

\- Et moi je voulais te savourer jusqu'au bout. Répliqua Cloud.

Il vit avec amusement une rougeur révélatrice naître sur les joues de l'immortel. Il réprima un sourire, se pourrait il que Vincent soit novice en ce domaine ? Si tel était le cas, cela ouvrait des possibilités des plus alléchantes à ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on va recommencer depuis le début. Dit il avec assurance.

Il vit les yeux de Vincent s'écarquiller et la rougeur sur ses joues s'intensifier.

\- Je ne sais pas... se risqua à dire Vincent.

\- Moi si. L'interrompit Cloud.

Il se coula souplement sur le lit et entreprit d'explorer le corps de l'immortel avec ses doigts et sa bouche. Il remarqua la tension des muscles du dos et les caressa longuement pour inciter Vincent à se détendre, ce qui fut finalement le cas.

L'effet de ses caresses ne tarda pas à donner des résultats et le membre de Vincent s'érigea à nouveau.

Cloud s'attarda sur les mamelons sensibles de l'immortel qu'il ne laissa que pour revenir au sexe frémissant.

En fermant les yeux il pouvait s'imaginer être à nouveau avec celui qui avait su le séduire lorsqu'il était plus jeune, que tout ce qu'il avait traversé n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il suça le membre offert à ses désirs jusqu'à ce que ce dernier laisse échapper quelques gouttes pré éjaculatoires puis il se positionna avec soin et s'empala avec lenteur sous le regard fasciné de Vincent.

L'immortel n'aurait jamais imaginé voir son ami se comporter de la sorte, mais il savourait cette vision des plus excitantes. Son membre était délicieusement enserré par le corps de Cloud, les mouvements de ce dernier le mettaient à la torture, mais c'était le plus merveilleux des supplices qu'il ait jamais enduré.

Cloud commença à se caresser pour augmenter le plaisir qu'il ressentait, les mains de Vincent se joignirent aux siennes, effleurant son corps avec douceur, il ne tarda pas à jouir dans un gémissement et se laissa aller sur le corps qu'il surplombait.

Il se sentait bien, comblé et délicieusement amolli par la jouissance. Il sentait un corps ferme et solide sous le sien, des mains fortes et fines qui caressaient encore son dos avec douceur. Il rouvrit les yeux pour contempler son amant et reçut comme une gifle le regard rouge de celui avec qui il était, si différent du regard vert auquel il pensait. L'espace d'un instant son esprit en déroute ne parvint pas à réaliser et cela se vit à son expression perdue.

Vincent ne s'y trompa pas, cette constatation le blessa mais il garda son chagrin pour lui, Cloud avait besoin de temps pour faire son deuil, il pouvait comprendre et accepter cela, il en avait la force et la patience.

Au lieu de questionner ou d'accuser il embrassa le blond avec tendresse, essayant de faire passer ses sentiments à travers ce baiser. Il fut peiné de constater que Cloud n'y répondait pas, se contentant de l'endurer sans réagir.

Cloud contemplait avec un peu de regret le visage aux yeux rouges qu'il avait face à lui, encore maculé du sang de sa blessure au front.

Il se leva, quitta le lit et s'étira.

\- Je vais me laver et tu devrais en faire autant, tu as du sang sur le visage. Dit il brièvement.

Il disparut dans la salle de bains sans attendre de réponse.

Vincent se redressa et attendit qu'il revienne en regardant au dehors, il avait le sentiment étrange que quelqu'un était en train d'observer le manoir et il tenait à s'assurer que ce n'était qu'une fausse impression.

Il ne vit rien qui soit de nature à l'alarmer, la nuit tombait, les environs étaient tranquilles. Il se faisait sans doute des idées.

Lorsque Cloud fit sa réapparition il gagna à son tour la salle de bains et se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour effacer le sang, il soupira en voyant à quel point il était maculé, entra finalement dans la douche que Cloud avait lui aussi utilisée et frotta jusqu'à effacer la dernière trace de sang ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il rejoignit ensuite le blond dans la chambre.

Cloud était en train de consulter son téléphone portable, il semblait déjà être passé à autre chose et cela serra le cœur de Vincent.

\- Je vais devoir partir en livraison à l'aube. Annonça Cloud d'un ton mesuré.

\- Je resterai ici. Affirma Vincent. Tu sauras où me trouver si tu en as envie.

Cloud se contenta de hocher la tête et ne fit pas de commentaire.

Vincent préféra le laisser se reposer, il ramassa ses affaires, se drapa dans sa cape et quitta la chambre. Une fois la porte refermée il s'y adossa et ferma les yeux.

Cloud marcha jusqu'à la porte close, sans se douter que Vincent y était appuyé et y posa la main. Il ne se sentait pas fier de ce qu'il venait de faire et il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Vincent méritait mieux que quelqu'un perdu dans les souvenirs d'un autre homme.

Vincent resta un long moment immobile, espérant être rappelé, puis il se résigna à gagner une autre chambre où il passa une nuit blanche.

Au petit jour il entendit Cloud quitter sa chambre et partir sans chercher à le voir.

 _A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 ** **Avertissement : cette histoire m'a été inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites » et a été rédigée avec l'autorisation de l'auteur ayant écrit l'œuvre d'origine que je remercie pour sa gentillesse et sa compréhension.****

 ** **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.****

* * *

 **Trois papillons autour d'une flamme**

 **2)** **Ectropis crepuscularia**

Il se réveilla face au manoir, si tout du moins il pouvait qualifier de réveil le fait d'émerger brusquement de ce qui lui avait semblé un état proche du néant après avoir entendu une voix mystérieuse prononcer quelques mots énigmatiques.

Que disait cette voix déjà ?

Ah oui, elle lui affirmait que son futur dépendrait de ses choix à venir et que le temps de l'épreuve était venu. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait vraiment, mais il avait le sentiment que s'il échouait à cette épreuve se trouver dans un état proche du néant risquait de lui manquer.

Il sourit avec ironie. C'était le genre de défi qu'il pouvait trouver stimulant, et en même temps, vu comment s'étaient terminées ses précédentes tentatives, il n'était pas certain d'avoir vraiment envie de remettre cela. Pas certain non plus d'avoir envie de revivre.

Il décida qu'il n'avait aucune intention de passer une épreuve quelle qu'elle soit, et que s'il devait disparaître au final, autant profiter au maximum du temps qui lui était alloué sur Gaïa. Il était certain d'être sur Gaïa, il ne reconnaissait que trop bien le manoir en face de lui. C'était là que tout s'était achevé pour lui en quelque sorte, qu'il avait découvert une vérité insoutenable et qu'il avait basculé dans la folie.

Comme quoi au final il n'était qu'un homme...

Sa décision prise il étudia les environs, la nuit tombait et le manoir était obscur, signe qu'il n'était probablement pas habité pour le moment, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, il aurait besoin d'un abri pour les quelques heures qui lui restaient à passer dans le coin. Il n'avait aucune envie de le partager avec qui que ce soit.

Désireux cependant de s'en assurer il déploya son aile et s'éleva afin de jeter un regard par les fenêtres.

Il ne vit rien lorsqu'il passa devant les trois premières, mais derrière la suivante l'attendait un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour.

Cloud se tenait sur le lit, lui tournant le dos, son pantalon baissé dévoilait ses fesses rondes. Il était visiblement en pleine action si l'on en jugeait par la façon dont il bougeait.

Il ne pouvait pas voir le partenaire du blond, ce dernier le lui cachant, mais il ressentit la morsure cruelle de la jalousie et du dépit.

Il était mort depuis combien de temps pour que Cloud soit déjà passé à autre chose ? Pour que celui qu'il avait initié au plaisir charnel se soit trouvé un autre amant ?

Il redescendit se poser sur le sol, amer et blessé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Un peu excité également, Cloud lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, il ne devait pas s'être passé tellement de temps, le blond n'avait pas changé pour autant qu'il ait pu en juger du peu qu'il avait vu de lui... si ce n'était niveau comportement. De dos il était identique au souvenir qu'il gardait de lui.

Un sourire quelque peu amer se posa sur ses lèvres et y resta tandis qu'il s'éloignait du manoir et se fondait dans l'ombre des arbres.

Cloud avait visiblement décidé de passer à autre chose, mais lui ne l'entendait pas de la sorte... et surtout, si ce qu'il venait de voir faisait partie de son épreuve, cela s'apparentait plus à une punition au final, le faire revenir pour qu'il assiste à pareil spectacle... avait donc été si cruel pour mériter un traitement de ce genre ? Il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Du moins, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour torturé qui que ce soit... en dehors de Cloud bien entendu. Cela comptait il vraiment ? Cloud était censé être son jouet après tout, il l'avait accepté, mais au final il s'était retourné contre lui lui aussi.

Ce qu'il venait de voir était il une autre façon pour le blond de se révolter contre lui ? De chasser les souvenirs ? Il espérait que non, mais si tel était le cas, alors il allait devoir prouver à Cloud qu'il n'était vraiment pas de ceux dont on rejette le souvenir.

Cependant, avant de donner une bonne leçon à son ancien jouet et de le refaire sien, il allait devoir s'occuper du cas de celui qui avait eu l'audace de croire qu'il était autorisé de se servir de ce qui était sien.

Il ne savait pas encore qui était cet homme, mais il s'en moquait, qui que ce soit, il allait comprendre qu'il n'était pas de ceux que l'on dépouille impunément.

Il passa la nuit à attendre le bon moment, il voulait que Cloud et son nouvel amant soient tous deux parfaitement reposés. Il se sentait lui en pleine possession de ses moyens et n'entendait pas se contenter d'une victoire trop facile.

Non, bien au contraire, il voulait les voir lui résister et les vaincre.

Ce serait un combat sans armes, du moins en ce qui le concernait, il avait été renvoyé sur Gaïa sans sa précieuse lame, ce qu'il regrettait, tout aurait été plus facile avec elle. Ce n'était pas très juste quelque part, l'envoyer passer une épreuve en étant privé de son meilleur atout, quelle sale blague. On le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile ? Cela semblait plus que probable.

Mais tant pis, il ferait avec. Il leur prouverait qu'il était de taille, avec ou sans arme.

Il passa la nuit à attendre et à surveiller le manoir. Par bonheur aucun monstre ne vint l'ennuyer.

A l'aube il assista au départ de Cloud sans se montrer. Que le blond s'absente lui convenait fort bien, ainsi il aurait toute latitude pour régler le sort du gêneur en premier lieu.

Il était un peu surpris de ne pas avoir déjà été renvoyé au néant, puisqu'il ne jouait pas le jeu, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter autant qu'il le pourrait.

Cette certitude de devoir disparaître tôt ou tard, que cela pouvait se produire n'importe quand, n'en rendait les choses que meilleures, bien plus excitantes, on ne savoure pleinement la vie que lorsqu'on sait qu'elle peut s'arrêter à tout instant sans aucun avertissement. Il doutait en effet qu'on prenne la peine de le prévenir que son temps était écoulé.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée assez fort pour qu'elle claque contre le mur, croisa les bras et attendit.

A l'étage Vincent avait assisté lui aussi au départ de Cloud depuis la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il occupait. Il l'avait vu sortir Fenrir et s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière, cela en disait long sur les sentiments que le blond lui vouait.

Il était rhabillé depuis longtemps, mais n'avait pas récupéré le reste de ses affaires, ses armes et son bandeau se trouvaient toujours au sous sol. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il était de taille à se défendre, même sans elles.

Il quitta finalement la chambre, et s'arrêta devant la porte de celle où il avait vécu des moments si agréables.

Il en poussa le battant, pris du désir de revoir ce lit où Cloud lui avait offert un peu de plaisir et en avait pris lui aussi.

A sa grande surprise la chambre était parfaitement en ordre, le lit était fait et les draps avaient été changés, ceux de la veille achevaient de se consumer dans la cheminée. Cloud avait donc fait le ménage avant de partir. Qu'il ait brûlé les draps était tout aussi parlant que son comportement.

Vincent sentit à nouveau ses yeux le brûler mais il n'y avait toujours pas de larmes. Rien pour le soulager de son chagrin.

Il entendit alors le bruit de la porte heurtant le mur au rez-de-chaussée. Il sut immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Cloud, il n'imaginait pas un seul instant le blond agir ainsi.

La seule autre option possible était donc qu'un intrus peu délicat venait d'arriver.

Cela lui convenait parfaitement, il allait se faire un plaisir de l'accueillir.

Il descendit l'escalier sans se presser, où qu'aille l'intrus il saurait le retrouver.

Il n'eut pas à chercher, l'intrus en question se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

Vincent s'immobilisa à quelques marches du bas de l'escalier.

L'homme qui se dressait à quelques mètres de lui était la dernière personne qu'il se serait attendu à voir. Il resta cependant impassible et acheva sa descente.

\- La rivière de la vie n'est plus ce qu'elle était ou bien elle a décidé de te rejeter pour ne plus être empoisonnée ? Questionna t'il froidement.

Il cessa de marcher à quelques pas de l'intrus qui restait silencieux, les bras croisés et toujours ce sourire ironique sur les lèvres que Vincent détestait presque.

\- Tu n'as pas de réponse à me donner Sephiroth ? Ajouta t'il.

\- Je crois que ce serait plus à toi de me donner des réponses Valentine, que faisais tu avec mon amant cette nuit ? Je vous ai vu par la fenêtre. Vous aviez l'air de prendre du bon temps, j'ai trouvé cette vision des plus désagréable.

\- C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on joue les voyeurs. Répondit sobrement Vincent.

Il commençait à mesurer la situation et ce qu'il comprenait n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il s'en était déjà douté, mais en avoir la confirmation était très différent que de le supposer, plus pénible également.

Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait bien eu quelque chose entre le défunt première classe et Cloud. Quelque chose dont ni le blond ni celui qui lui faisait face ne s'étaient encore délivrés.

Pour Cloud, il avait bon espoir que le temps finisse par faire son œuvre, mais pas si Sephiroth revenait lui tourner autour.

Vincent se doutait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance si l'homme aux cheveux d'argent restait dans le coin.

Mais pourquoi était il revenu exactement ?

\- Tu es revenu pour le reprendre ? Questionna t'il sans rien montrer du trouble qu'il ressentait à cette idée.

\- Peut être. Répondit Sephiroth. Après tout, c'est avec moi qu'il a tout appris, et je suis certain que je peux encore lui enseigner quelques petites choses.

\- Il me semble que tu lui as surtout enseigné le chagrin et la souffrance. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Vincent.

Il y eut un silence. Sephiroth avait serré les dents face à l'affirmation, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la nier. Il avait clairement fait souffrir Cloud.

Il fixa un regard brûlant sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui se permettait non seulement de lui prendre Cloud mais en plus de le juger.

\- Qui es tu pour me juger Valentine ? Tu n'as jamais fait souffrir personne peut être ?

A nouveau le silence.

Vincent aurait aimé nier, mais il ne le pouvait pas, par ses actions, ou plus exactement par son manque d'action, il avait fait souffrir des gens, et l'une de ces personnes, qui était parmi les premières victimes de son inaction, se trouvait justement face à lui.

Le remord l'envahit à la pensée qu'il aurait pu empêcher le fils de Lucrecia d'avoir pareil destin s'il ne s'était pas tu lorsque Lucrecia s'était emporté contre lui ou s'il ne s'était pas retiré comme il l'avait fait. Il aurait pu peut être le rencontrer et lui parler, lui dire la vérité sur ses origines, le détourner de la folie.

Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, changer le passé, leur passé.

Quelque part il avait un lien avec Sephiroth, ils avaient tous deux été les victimes d'Hojo et de Lucrecia.

Non, il ne pouvait pas changer leur passé, mais il pouvait changer leur avenir.

Cette idée était séduisante, détourner le fils de Lucrecia d'une mauvaise voie... le séduire... en était il capable ? Pouvait il faire avec le fils ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi avec la mère ?

Ce serait une bonne occasion de prendre sa revanche sur Hojo également, séduire son fils, sa plus belle réussite... s'il pouvait le voir faire Hojo en serait probablement malade de rage.

Cette idée mettait Vincent en joie.

Il posa un sourire sur ses lèvres et franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient encore de Sephiroth.

Sephiroth le regarda approcher en se tenant sur ses gardes, en quelques secondes l'attitude de celui qui lui faisait face avait changé et il n'aimait pas cela.

Lorsque Vincent arriva tout près de lui Sephiroth remarqua la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, une lueur presque avide, prometteuse de moments savoureux et d'une autre sorte d'affrontement que le combat dont ils avaient déjà fait l'expérience l'un contre l'autre.

\- Serait-ce du défi que je vois dans tes yeux Valentine ? Questionna t'il avec amusement.

\- Et si tel était le cas ?

\- Cela pourrait être amusant, tout dépend du défi. Répondit Sephiroth. Quel est le tien ? Sachant que je n'ai pas d'armes et que mon aile ne saurait se comparer à tes transformations.

\- Je ne pensais pas à un affrontement qui nécessite des armes, une aile ou des transformations. Où seuls nos corps tels qu'ils sont seront mis à contribution. Répondit Vincent.

Le sourire de Sephiroth se fit plus large. C'était le genre de défi qu'il pouvait accepter de relever. Ce serait même plaisant.

\- J'accepte ton défi Valentine. Dit il. Mais quel en sera le prix ?

\- Je crois que le prix le mieux approprié serait Cloud. Celui de nous deux qui emportera le défi aura le droit d'être avec lui, l'autre se retirera.

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

\- Cela me va, mais puisque tu as fixé le prix, à moi de fixer les termes du défi.

\- En effet. Je t'écoute. Répondit Vincent.

\- Le vainqueur sera celui qui réussira à mener l'autre au plaisir plusieurs fois. Tous les moyens sont permis pour y parvenir.

Vincent hocha la tête, il s'attendait bien à quelque chose de ce genre. Il n'était cependant pas inquiet, il savait se contrôler, obtenir qu'il atteigne la jouissance à plusieurs reprises n'était pas possible d'après lui, surtout considérant que celui qui entendait obtenir cela de sa part.

Il se rapprocha, pressé de commencer, mais Sephiroth l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Ne sois donc pas si hâtif Valentine, nous n'allons pas commencé un défi si important dans une entrée. Montons dans ma chambre. Je crois que tu connais déjà le chemin, après tout tu y étais avec Cloud hier soir.

Vincent ne broncha pas, il avait déjà compris ce qu'il en était.

Il monta l'escalier en premier, ne voulant pas poser les yeux sur Sephiroth pour le moment, il aurait bien le temps de l'étudier lorsqu'ils débuteraient vraiment le défi.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Sephiroth. Lorsque l'ancien première classe passa près de lui en le frôlant il lui adressa un regard provocant. Sephiroth se contenta de sourire et se dirigea vers le lit, il s'y installa et regarda Vincent entrer à son tour.

\- Commençons. Dit il avec amusement.

Vincent se rapprocha souplement et se pencha vers lui avant de pour glisser ses doigts sous les sangles qui se croisaient sur la poitrine de Sephiroth. La peau de l'argenté était chaude sous la sienne, il défit les lanières et repoussa en arrière le haut de la tenue, dévoilant le torse de celui qu'il voulait séduire et vaincre.

Il effleura la poitrine pâle, étudia soigneusement chaque centimètres de peau exposée du bout des doigts.

Sephiroth le laissa faire sans broncher, le sourire aux lèvres.

Vincent se redressa pour achever de lui retirer son vêtement et Sephiroth lui adressa un sourire plus que moqueur.

\- Est-ce tout ce dont tu es capable Valentine ? Je crois que je suis gagnant d'avance dans ce cas. Le nargua t'il.

Vincent fronça légèrement les sourcils et lui saisit les poignets, pour l'obliger à se lever. Sephiroth résista et contra le mouvement, tant et si bien que ce fut Vincent qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur lui. Sephiroth en profita pour unir leurs lèvres et laissa échapper un léger rire en voyant Vincent se redresser vivement en rougissant.

Piqué au vif Vincent revint à la charge et intensifia ses efforts.

Peu à peu Sephiroth se sentit réagir, même si celui qui l'assaillait n'était pas des plus adroits, Vincent était plein d'enthousiasme mais il était clair qu'il manquait d'habitude.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se préoccuper de choses de ce genre pendant qu'il était occupé avec ses projets et ensuite il était un peu trop, comment dire, mort, pour avoir des envies. Son corps semblait pressé de rattraper le temps perdu et malgré la maladresse des gestes de Vincent il sentit son membre se raidir peu à peu.

Il se mordilla les lèvres, il avait envie d'assouvir ses pulsions, mais cela risquait de lui coûter la victoire et donc de lui faire perdre Cloud... mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait en profiter pour marquer des points sur son rival. Le souvenir du fait qu'il était toujours sous la menace d'une disparition imminente fit basculer sa décision.

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et de mettre un terme aux préliminaires. Celui qui se trouvait devant lui voulait du sexe ? Il allait lui en donner, il allait même lui en donner tellement qu'il finirait à genoux.

\- Si tu te déshabillais un peu ? Cette tenue est vraiment affreuse Valentine, aucune chance que tu réussisse à me séduire habillé de la sorte. Dit il avec ironie.

\- Elle n'est pas faite pour me rendre séduisant. Répliqua Vincent d'un ton un peu sec.

\- Raison de plus pour la retirer. Qui sait, si tu sais y faire peut être que tu réussiras à me faire bander vraiment.

Vincent resta immobile, pesant le pour et le contre, il n'était pas du tout convaincu mais refuser serait capituler.

Il commença à retirer ses habits avec nervosité. Il avait conscience que la manière dont il le faisait n'avait rien de séduisant.

Sephiroth le regarda faire, n'en perdant pas une miette. Son adversaire n'était pas du tout doué pour le strip-tease, mais il était vraiment séduisant. La tenue qu'il portait toujours ne mettait pas son corps mince et musclé en valeur. Sephiroth aimait la beauté, c'était une chose qu'il avait toujours apprécié. C'était ce qui avait retenu son attention lorsqu'il avait rencontré Cloud la première fois, le blond était vraiment beau lui aussi. Mais là, face au corps de Vincent, il sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. Il ne s'était pas attendu à apprécier autant la vision. Il s'efforça de masquer son trouble en faisant de l'humour.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à t'habiller Valentine, cette tenue avec un corps pareil c'est presque un crime. Commenta t'il.

Il se leva ensuite et se rapprocha souplement de Vincent qui ne put retenir un frisson devant l'air assuré qu'affichait Sephiroth.

Vincent réalisait qu'il venait de faire une erreur, il était désormais nu, vulnérable, face à un Sephiroth encore à moitié habillé. Il avait donné l'avantage à son adversaire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de faire pareille erreur, qu'avait il donc en tête ? Il devait absolument se reprendre. Mais comment ? Il n'avait clairement pas l'expérience de Sephiroth en ce domaine où ils étaient censés s'affronter. Il s'était mis lui même en danger en acceptant ce défi, il allait devoir en assumer les conséquences.

Un peu de peur se glissa en lui, parti comme il l'était il allait devoir renoncer à Cloud et laisser Sephiroth triompher. C'était douloureux à admettre. Il aurait pourtant pu s'en douter, il avait échoué face à Lucrecia et à Hojo, comment pouvait il espérer gagner contre leur fils ?

Sephiroth prenait tout son temps, il avait décrypté le regard de celui dont il s'approchait et il était désormais certain de sa victoire. Valentine avait les yeux d'un animal aux abois.

Sephiroth lui fit signe de gagner le lit et Vincent secoua la tête en signe de refus.

\- Serait-ce une capitulation ? Questionna Sephiroth.

Vincent ne répondit pas. Il essayait toujours de reprendre ses esprits et de trouver un moyen pour s'en tirer.

\- Non... dit il en se dirigeant finalement vers le lit.

Il s'y étendit avec le plus de grâce possible et tourna son regard écarlate vers Sephiroth.

Il avait conscience d'être en train de perdre mais il ne voulait pas capituler pour autant. Sephiroth ne se contenterait pas d'une demie victoire et lui n'était pas de ceux qui renoncent. Ils allaient mener cette lutte de pouvoir à son terme.

Il ne le faisait que parce qu'il n'aimait pas baisser les bras, mais il était fatigué... si terriblement las de tout cela... de cette lutte perdue d'avance. Même s'il avait pu triompher il savait au fond de lui que Cloud foncerait retrouver Sephiroth dès qu'il aurait connaissance de son retour. Tel un papillon attiré par une flamme il ne pourrait se retenir de le faire. Il avait aussi conscience que Sephiroth malgré sa contrariété de l'avoir vu entre d'autres bras, les siens, pardonnerait et lui offrirait ce qu'il souhaitait tant.

Il redressa le menton en signe de défi. Invitant silencieusement l'autre à le rejoindre et à tenter de le vaincre.

Sephiroth ne se fit pas prier, il avala en quelques enjambées nerveuses la distance qui le séparait du lit et s'y appuya d'une main, prenant le temps d'admirer encore le souple corps pâle qui s'offrait à lui.

Valentine était vraiment très bien fait de sa personne, Sephiroth n'aurait jamais cru que la tenue rouge et noir puisse cacher un être aussi magnifique. Il avait certes un torse moins impressionnant que le sien, mais il n'en était pas moins indéniablement musclé, sa peau lisse, d'une pâle couleur légèrement dorée, invitait aux caresses et même à plus.

Sephiroth sourit tout en s'agenouillant aux côtés de sa proie. Oui, à bien plus en vérité et il avait bien l'intention de le lui démontrer.

Vincent se raidit instinctivement en le voyant se rapprocher et se forgea une expression impassible.

Il se força à ne pas bouger alors que son instinct le poussait à fuir.

Sephiroth effleura son torse, d'abord du bout des doigts, puis de manière plus appuyée, il sentit Vincent frissonner à son contact. Il s'attarda sur les mamelons jusqu'à arracher un gémissement à sa victime, alternant effleurements et contacts plus approfondis. Satisfait du résultat il s'installa sur les jambes de Vincent et se pencha pour jouer avec lui du bout de sa langue.

Il posa la main sur le ventre plat afin de s'assurer que Vincent ne fuirait pas et continua son action.

Au bout d'un moment sa main descendit plus bas et se posa sur le membre à demi érigé du brun.

Lorsqu'il referma les doigts sur le sexe de son rival il sentit un long frisson parcourir le corps de Vincent, ce dernier fit un mouvement pour s'écarter mais le poids de Sephiroth sur ses jambes l'empêchait de bouger.

Sephiroth apprécia la lueur de crainte qui traversa le regard de celui qu'il voulait vaincre. C'était si plaisant d'avoir le dessus. Il commença à le caresser lentement, sentit peu à peu le membre qu'il touchait se tendre et se gonfler sous ses doigts. Le corps qu'il surplombait se mit à trembler, la respiration de Vincent s'altéra, jusqu'à devenir entrecoupée. Sephiroth le branla avec douceur pendant de longues minutes, s'arrêtant par moment et resserrant sa prise sur le membre tendu pour empêcher la jouissance. Il continua de la sorte jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de Vincent deviennent implorants, il cessa alors de le tourmenter et le laissa atteindre la délivrance. Vincent se libéra entre ses doigts dans un sanglot. Sephiroth se releva et quitta le lit pour avoir une meilleure vision de sa première victoire.

Vincent lui rendit son regard, encore frissonnant.

\- Le premier point est pour moi. Dit Sephiroth paisiblement.

Vincent ne releva pas la provocation, il se redressa avec peine, secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Regarda à nouveau l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qui se tenait debout près du lit, les bras croisés et l'air amusé.

Vincent fronça les sourcils et se leva à son tour, regarda en direction de ses habits, hésita une seconde, les repasser serait rassurant, mais ce serait également un aveu de faiblesse, il y renonça donc. Au lieu de cela il se rapprocha de Sephiroth et captura le membre de l'ancien première classe, essayant de reproduire ce que ce dernier venait de lui faire. Sephiroth se plia en souriant à cette tentative maladroite, les doigts de Vincent tremblaient et étaient mal assurés, son étreinte était soit trop douce, soit trop brusque, il n'avait aucune chance de le conduire au plaisir.

\- Il va falloir faire mieux que cela Valentine. Dit Sephiroth au bout d'un moment, lassé par ces attouchements inutiles qui leur faisait perdre leur temps.

Vincent laissa retomber sa main et fixa le sexe alangui qui semblait le narguer.

Faire mieux ? Il ne savait pas comment... il était totalement désarmé face à la situation. Il savait se battre, utiliser des armes, mais il n'était pas habitué à des agissements de ce genre. Contrairement à Sephiroth visiblement.

Un peu de douleur lui vint à la pensée que Cloud avait été un de ceux avec qui l'ancien première classe avait acquis tant d'habileté.

\- Alors ? Le pressa Sephiroth.

Vincent riva son regard écarlate au regard félin, ils s'affrontèrent un long moment, puis Vincent prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de moyens à sa disposition désormais, tout son être se révoltait à cette idée, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il avait accepté ce défi il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Quitte à s'humilier.

Il se sentit presque trembler à cette pensée.

S'humilier... oui, ce qu'il allait faire était une humiliation, mais il se devait de le tenter.

Il s'agenouilla lentement et rapprocha ses lèvres du sexe de Sephiroth, mais renonça avant de l'atteindre, c'était au delà de ses forces, il ne pouvait se résoudre vraiment à agir de la sorte, à s'humilier autant.

Il souffrait déjà bien assez d'être allé jusqu'à s'agenouiller. Il baissa la tête avec accablement. Il était désormais clair dans son esprit qu'il serait le perdant et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur. Ne méritait il donc pas de connaître le bonheur lui aussi ? Ses pêchés étaient ils donc si impardonnables que sa seule tentative pour plaire se termine ainsi ?

Sephiroth fut tenté de l'obliger à poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé, mais il n'était pas cruel à ce point. Voir Vincent agenouillé devant lui avait éveillé un étrange sentiment de peine qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et qui le mit en rage. Il ne devait pas se laisser détourner de son but, encore moins oublier que le brun était son ennemi, qu'il avait eu l'audace de prendre ce qui était à lui. Vincent avait voulu l'affronter dans un défi dont il ne maîtrisait pas les règles, tant pis pour lui. Dans un véritable combat il n'y aurait pas eu la moindre place pour un quelconque mouvement de pitié, celui qui se laissait aller à une faiblesse de ce genre le payait de sa vie.

\- Si tu n'as pas l'intention de continuer, relève toi Valentine. Dit il d'un ton sec en se détournant.

Vincent resta encore quelques secondes immobile, la tête basse, puis se releva, présentant un visage fermé, presque hostile.

Sephiroth en fut réconforté, il préférait cela, c'était plus facile à gérer. L'hostilité il connaissait, il pouvait faire avec, c'était même motivant.

Il se prépara à une attaque, mais elle ne se produisit pas, du moins pas comme il s'y attendait, au lieu de se ruer sur lui pour un affrontement qui n'aurait rien à voir avec le défi qu'ils s'étaient lancés, Vincent gagna le lit et s'y installa dans une posture des plus provocantes.

\- Tu as peut être gagné le premier round, mais il en faut plus pour obtenir la victoire. Susurra Vincent.

Sephiroth soutint son regard, le sourire aux lèvres, nullement affecté par la tentative. Bien au contraire, il en était ravi.

\- Envie de jouir à nouveau Valentine ? Je te fais de l'effet à ce point ? Répliqua t'il.

Il vit avec satisfaction une lueur trouble passer dans le regard rouge de son rival et ce dernier se mordre presque les lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explications, il avait sa réponse.

Il termina de se dévêtir avec lenteur, faisant glisser le reste de sa tenue sur sa peau avec une grâce affectée.

Vincent le regarda faire en le maudissant mentalement de lui infliger pareil supplice, mais c'était de bonne guerre, il n'avait pas fait mystère du fait que tous les coups étaient permis et ne se privait pas d'user des pires qui soient.

Avant même que l'homme aux cheveux argentés soit nu il était lui déjà bien excité. La pulsation du sang dans sa verge le rendait à moitié fou d'impatience. Peu importait que cela accorde un point de plus à Sephiroth, ou même la victoire au final, tout ce qui comptait désormais à ses yeux était d'obtenir encore un peu de plaisir avant de devoir s'incliner et admettre une défaite inévitable.

Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent était poser encore ses mains sur ce corps trop parfait, et sentir la peau de l'autre sous la sienne.

Il songea tristement qu'en d'autres circonstances peut être auraient ils pu être vraiment des amants au lieu d'en être réduits à cet affrontement douloureux dont un seul ressortirait gagnant.

S'ils avaient été d'autres peut être... dans une autre vie... mais ils étaient eux et rien n'était possible, tout se limiterait à ce défi, à ces étreintes sans lendemain.

Tandis que Sephiroth se rapprochait souplement il se laissa aller sur les draps, frissonnant dans l'attente de ce qui suivrait.

Sephiroth s'étendit à ses côtés, l'obligeant à se tourner pour se présenter à lui de dos, fit courir ses lèvres sur la nuque désormais accessible, la mordillant doucement ensuite.

Le contact des dents de l'ancien première classe arracha un nouveau gémissement à Vincent, c'était terriblement excitant, il ne l'aurait jamais cru avant de l'expérimenter. Sentir dans son dos la présence de cet homme qu'il savait être un ennemi et le laisser porter la main sur lui ainsi, avoir conscience du danger et s'en enivrer follement...

Il remua doucement pour frotter son membre sur les draps, recherchant le plus de sensations possible. Sephiroth le plaqua sur le lit d'une main, pour l'empêcher de bouger, le privant de ce droit.

\- Oh non Valentine, pas de ça, c'est moi qui mène le jeu et qui décide de ce que tu as le droit de faire ou non.

\- Ce n'est pas dans le défi. Haleta Vincent en essayant de se soustraire à son contrôle.

Sephiroth se coucha sur lui, jusqu'à ce que son corps couvre entièrement le sien, il amena alors sa bouche au niveau de son oreille pour y murmurer doucement.

\- Bien sur que si Valentine, cela fait partie du jeu, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tous les coups sont permis, la clef c'est le contrôle et c'est moi qui la détient.

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un coup de langue taquin sur la peau fine du cou, juste à côté de l'oreille de Vincent qui ressentit comme une décharge à ce contact imprévu. La langue de Sephiroth était chaude sur sa peau, elle l'enflammait totalement. Il ne put réprimer un cri de surprise et de plaisir.

Il sentait le membre gonflé du première classe posé sur son postérieur, en un emplacement que personne n'avait encore jamais touché et se raidit instinctivement. Sephiroth allait il oser ? Un léger tremblement se mit à l'agiter. Il ne savait pas s'il était impatient ou effrayé de cette possibilité.

\- Pas encore Valentine, souffla Sephiroth à son oreille, il est encore trop tôt, tu n'es pas prêt. Ne sois donc pas si pressé, nous avons tout notre temps.

Rien n'était moins faux et Sephiroth le savait, son temps était compté, plus les secondes passaient, plus il courait le risque d'être ramené au néant, mais il ne voulait pas en tenir compte, il ne voulait pas prendre son rival brutalement, il ne voulait pas se comporter comme un animal en rut, peu importait si au final il n'avait pas l'occasion d'aller jusqu'au bout, le plaisir qu'il prenait à imaginer que cela soit possible lui suffisait.

Se reculant un peu il posa la joue sur la nuque de Vincent, fermant à demi les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant, ce contact. La douceur de la peau sous la sienne, sa moiteur, le tremblement du corps qu'il recouvrait du sien, la tension des muscles de Vincent sous lui.

C'était si agréable... Celui qu'il dominait était aussi grand et puissant que lui, il n'avait le dessus que parce qu'il avait réussi à le déstabiliser, il suffirait de si peu pour que la situation bascule à nouveau en faveur de l'homme aux yeux rouges.

C'était très différent de ses rapports avec Cloud, bien plus excitant quelque part. Lorsqu'il était avec le blond il était celui qui dominait, qui menait la danse, mais pas avec Valentine.

Non, avec l'immortel c'était très différent, avec lui Sephiroth avait la certitude de n'avoir pas besoin de se réprimer, qu'il pouvait aller plus loin, plus fort. Qu'il ne risquait pas de le blesser en lui imposant un rapport brutal.

Le désir de s'en assurer lui vint, il se releva, obligea Vincent à se redresser sur les genoux et effleura le postérieur offert à sa convoitise.

\- Je vais t'accorder le droit de m'arracher une jouissance, mais seulement si tu me laisse l'accès à cet endroit. Dit il d'une voix caressante.

Il vit Vincent tourner la tête et lui adresser un regard incertain ou se mêlaient le désir et l'inquiétude.

Sephiroth avait trop envie de le pénétrer pour lui laisser la moindre chance de se refuser à lui. Il enroula ses doigts autour du buste du brun et effleura ses mamelons d'un geste précis.

\- Fais moi confiance Valentine, tu vas aimer. Assura t'il.

Vincent inclina la tête en signe d'accord. Le désir était plus fort que la crainte, le besoin d'en avoir un peu plus également. S'il en fallait passer par là il était prêt à le faire.

Satisfait Sephiroth fit remonter ses doigts jusqu'à la bouche de l'immortel et effleura ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent et lui laissent l'accès, il les entra alors dans la cavité humide.

\- Suce les Valentine, suce les bien, plus ils seront mouillés moins tu auras mal.

Cette fois Vincent n'eut aucune hésitation, il entreprit de sucer les doigts qui avaient envahis sa bouche avec application.

Sephiroth le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il fut certain que cela était suffisant puis les retira et les amena sur la part du corps qu'il voulait investir.

Il commença par un seul doigt, pour tester les limites de son rival et voir ses réactions. L'anneau de muscles ne fut pas difficile à passer mais il se contracta aussitôt sur son doigt, lui arrachant un frisson. C'était toujours si agréable, cette sensation de pression, cette douceur d'une intimité qui n'était pas la sienne. Son membre se mit à pulser, impatient de prendre le relais, mais il se força à la patience. Il était clair que c'était la première fois pour Valentine, il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. C'était toujours mieux de prendre son temps au début. Il attendit que l'autre se soit habitué à l'intrusion puis amena un autre doigt. Vincent laissa échapper un cri bref, secouant la tête comme s'il ne savait pas trop s'il devait encore se soumettre à cette pénétration ou la fuir.

\- Tout va bien Valentine, la douleur va disparaître très vite. Lui assura Sephiroth.

Vincent s'efforça de reprendre une respiration plus contrôlée et de ne pas céder à la panique. C'était vraiment étrange de sentir ces doigts inquisiteurs qui exploraient une part de son être qu'il n'avait autorisée à personne jusqu'alors.

Que ce soit Sephiroth, un ennemi, un rival, qui soit le premier, avait quelque chose d'irréel et de très excitant à la fois.

Il sentit peu à peu son corps se faire à l'intrusion, et parvint même à apprécier le contact. Les doigts de Sephiroth éveillaient en lui des sensations jusqu'à là inconnues de lui. Une plénitude qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible mais qui le comblait. Il murmura de dépit en les sentant se retirer.

\- Patience Valentine, la suite sera encore meilleure, tu vas voir. Lui dit la voix amusée de Sephiroth.

Il lubrifia son membre avec soin avant de le presser contre l'intimité de Vincent, il resta immobile dans cette position quelques secondes, le temps que celui qu'il voulait pénétrer se fasse à ce contact puis il commença à s'enfoncer lentement, prenant le temps d'étudier les réactions de l'autre.

Vincent sentit le membre de Sephiroth le pénétrer, distendant son intimité et lui faisant découvrir des sensations plus intenses que celles qu'il avait ressenti un moment plus tôt.

Les mains de Sephiroth le retenaient fermement par les hanches, sans pour autant lui causer la moindre douleur. Il bloqua sa respiration puis la relâcha progressivement.

Sephiroth s'enfonça aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que son membre soit entièrement plongé dans le corps de son rival et sourit de satisfaction, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu, il pensait que pour une première fois il ne pourrait pas aller trop loin, mais Valentine n'opposait aucune résistance et son intimité se laissait investir en profondeur. Il sentait l'étroit canal pulser autour de son sexe, l'enserrant délicieusement. Il resta un moment immobile, savourant lui aussi les sensations que lui offraient cette pénétration puis il commença à bouger avec lenteur, se retirant et s'enfonçant à nouveau. Chaque fois qu'il achevait son mouvement son membre atteignait la zone de la prostate de Vincent, faisant gémir ce dernier de plaisir.

Sephiroth lâcha les hanches de Vincent et en utilisa une pour le branler doucement, augmenta le plaisir de l'immortel.

Vincent ferma les yeux, perdu dans le tourbillon de sensations qu'il endurait, il se synchronisa instinctivement aux mouvements de Sephiroth et atteignit finalement la jouissance, se libérant entre ses doigts.

Sephiroth leva sa main souillée et la porta aux lèvres de Vincent.

\- Goûte ta propre saveur Valentine.

Vincent commença par refuser et par serrer les dents pour ne pas lui laisser investir sa bouche mais très vite le plaisir qu'il ressentait par ailleurs lui arracha un cri et Sephiroth en profita pour glisser ses doigts entre les lèvres entrouvertes.

Vincent frissonna au contact des doigts humides sur sa langue, il les sentit la frôler et se retirer, n'ayant pas d'autre choix il déglutit et constata que la saveur n'était pas désagréable contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Alors qu'il avalait sa salive il sentit Sephiroth se répandre en lui.

Sephiroth se retira et laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Deux à un Valentine, je crois que je remporte le défi...

Vincent s'écarta brusquement et se laissa tomber sur les draps, cachant son visage sous son bras replié.

C'était le moment que Sephiroth avait attendu depuis le début, celui de son triomphe sur son rival, celui où il pourrait savourer pleinement sa victoire et lire dans le regard de l'autre que ce dernier avait compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Le moment où il serait certain que plus rien ni personne ne viendrait s'interposer entre Cloud et lui.

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres il tendit le bras et referma ses doigts sur la sombre chevelure de celui qui venait de le fuir afin de l'obliger à se redresser.

Il lui avait donné du fil à retordre, mais il avait fini par capituler. Maintenant Sephiroth était prêt à contempler le résultat véritable de ses efforts.

Il avait profité du corps de l'immortel, jusqu'à le mettre à genoux, à présent il voulait obtenir le reste, sa reddition pleine et sans conditions.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre résiste, une dernière fois, mais Vincent se laissa faire et il n'eut aucun mal à lui faire redresser la tête, à mettre son visage en pleine lumière.

Pourtant, lorsque Sephiroth posa le regard sur le visage qu'il venait de dévoiler sans ménagement, il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, son souffle stopper net quelques secondes.

Il s'attendait à ce que Vincent lui offre la vision d'un visage dépourvu de sentiment, que le regard rouge n'exprime rien, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il y avait tellement de sentiments visibles sur le visage de l'immortel, tellement de souffrance et de résignation dans le regard écarlate, tellement de honte...

Il avait voulu triompher, il y était parvenu, Vincent était vaincu et admettait sa défaite, il la lui exposait sans fard, sans pudeur. Mais il ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment de victoire à cette vue, seulement de la tristesse et du regret.

Il relâcha son étreinte sur les mèches couleur de nuit qu'il tenait et Vincent retomba mollement sur les draps, sans chercher à se dissimuler à nouveau. Son regard rouge rivé à celui de Sephiroth ne cillait pas. Il n'y avait aucun jugement, aucune accusation dans ses yeux, seulement du chagrin et de la résignation.

Vincent ressentait de la honte et une douloureuse certitude, celle que le première classe, comblé et assuré d'avoir gagné, ne tarderait pas à repartir, le laissant à sa solitude et à son échec.

Il avait été présomptueux de croire qu'il avait la moindre chance d'obtenir quoi que ce soit. Sa force et sa volonté étaient loin d'égaler celles de Sephiroth.

Ils avaient certes des points communs, ils faisaient pratiquement la même taille, ils étaient tous deux revenus à la vie, mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance, on l'avait ramené contre son gré, Sephiroth lui était revenu seul, sans aucune aide.

Ils étaient tous deux des monstres à leur façon, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'était la folie qui avait fait du première classe un monstre, et elle semblait s'être dissipée à présent, Sephiroth aurait sans doute du mal à convaincre de cette réalité, mais il y parviendrait, il avait la force nécessaire, il pourrait reprendre une vie normale. Lui en était incapable.

Il esquissa un faible sourire, teinté d'amertume et d'auto dérision.

Au fond, il avait toujours su que cela se terminerait de la sorte, qu'il ne pourrait pas garder Cloud, qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment obtenu en vérité.

Il avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse du blond pour l'attirer à lui, il l'avait fait en connaissance de cause et il l'avait fait en sachant qu'il devrait payer pour cela aussi. Qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il aspirait à être aimé, il brûlait d'offrir son amour, mais personne n'en voulait vraiment.

Il avait aimé Lucrecia, mais elle appartenait à Hojo et ne lui avait rien offert en retour, elle était restée fidèle à celui à qui elle s'était liée, envers et contre tout.

Cloud lui, lui avait permis de prendre un peu de bon temps, mais sans rien lui offrir d'autre, ni promesse ni certitude... et Sephiroth... Sephiroth venait magistralement de lui remettre en tête qu'il ne méritait rien.

En cet instant, la souffrance que ressentait Vincent était telle qu'il aurait voulu disparaître, d'ailleurs c'était ce qu'il ferait, une fois qu'il aurait laissé le première classe savourer pleinement son triomphe, que ce dernier serait parti, totalement comblé. Il redescendrait les escaliers du manoir de la Shinra et regagnerait son cercueil. Il retrouverait sa solitude et ses cauchemars, il avait désormais de quoi en faire de nouveaux. Il avait d'autres péchés sur la conscience.

Il vit le première classe bouger et se prépara à le voir partir, mais contre toute attente Sephiroth, loin de s'éloigner, se rapprocha de lui et glissa à nouveau une main sous sa nuque, sans refermer les doigts sur ses cheveux en une prise douloureuse comme la première fois, non, cette fois le contact des longs doigts fins du première classe était doux.

Sephiroth redressa avec précaution le corps de l'immortel et l'attira à lui. Il eut un nouveau pincement au cœur en voyant comment Vincent se soumettait à sa volonté et se laissait aller entre ses bras.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait le voir, il le réalisait à présent, ce n'était pas le Vincent qu'il voulait, il voulait retrouver celui qui s'était approché de lui souplement, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres et des promesses de plaisir infini au fond des yeux. Celui qu'il avait provoqué et qui avait relevé le défi. Celui qui lui avait laissé un accès total à son corps et avait su si bien combler le sien.

Celui contre qui il s'était battu jadis, auquel il n'avait pas assez prêté attention, trop pris par ses désirs et par sa folie. Trop pris par Cloud également.

Celui qu'il voyait à présent, et qui l'attirait, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Oui, Vincent lui plaisait, avec sa façon de se livrer, son côté provocant dont il avait si bien sur jouer et cette part fragile, si imprévue et surprenante, qui se dévoilait à présent.

Gardant un bras dans le dos du brun pour l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau, il effleura délicatement la nuque souple du bout des doigts.

\- Tu es vraiment plein de surprise. Murmura t'il d'un ton songeur.

La seule réponse de Vincent fut un long frisson, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Il était épuisé, moralement et physiquement, par la jouissance et par le chagrin, par le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente.

\- Vincent ? Appela Sephiroth d'une voix douce. Tout va bien ?

Le fait que l'ancien première classe utilise son prénom au lieu de son nom de famille poussa Vincent à rouvrir les yeux.

\- Je suis fatigué et la victoire est tienne... laisse moi. Dit il d'une voix lasse. Va rejoindre Cloud. Prends bien soin de lui, il en a besoin et il le mérite. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux.

\- Et qu'en sera t'il de toi ? Questionna Sephiroth d'un ton neutre.

Vincent se contenta de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse, un geste qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

Sephiroth soupira. Le moment de jouer cartes sur tables était venu, il devait dire la vérité à son rival. Il espérait seulement qu'il en aurait le temps et qu'on ne le ferait pas disparaître avant qu'il ait fini.

\- Vincent, je n'aurai probablement pas le temps de le revoir, j'ai été envoyé ici pour subir une épreuve et je n'ai pas voulu le faire. Je vais sans doute disparaître comme je suis apparu et retourner au néant dans lequel le me trouvais avant d'arriver ici hier soir. Je ne dirai pas que je regrette ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'ai apprécié de coucher avec toi, j'aime ta façon de te comporter avec moi, la manière dont tu m'as tenu tête et dont ton corps a accueilli le mien. J'aime ce que tu es et je suis persuadé que tu seras la personne idéale pour veiller sur Cloud et prendre soin de lui. Moi je n'ai pas su le faire correctement et je ne le mérite plus... C'est moi qui vous souhaite d'être heureux. Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, je suis certain que tu sauras assurer.

Alors que Vincent le regardait avec ébahissement Sephiroth entendit la voix qu'il avait perçu au moment de son retour sur Gaïa s'adresser à lui.

Une voix qui le félicitait pour son succès et lui souhaitait de profiter de sa nouvelle existence. Qui lui disait qu'il n'avait plus à craindre de disparaître.

Il eut du mal à le croire tout d'abord, mais la main de Vincent se posant sur sa joue mit un terme à ses doutes.

\- Félicitations. Murmura doucement l'immortel qui avait lui aussi entendu la voix et compris ce que cela signifiait pour eux. Bravo pour ton succès. Cloud sera tout à toi.

Vincent se redressa et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancien première classe, puis il se leva et quitta le lit, il n'aspirait plus qu'au repos et à regagner son cercueil.

Il n'avait fait pas plus de deux pas en direction de la porte que des bras nerveux l'enlaçaient et l'empêchait de continuer.

\- Lâche moi... protesta t'il faiblement.

Le souffle chaud de Sephiroth caressa son cou.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir ? Je vous veux tous les deux Vincent. Je veux Cloud, mais je te veux aussi.

Vincent tourna la tête pour le regarder, n'osant pas croire que cela puisse être vrai. Sephiroth le ramena jusqu'au lit et l'obligea à s'étendre à nouveau, il s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés et l'attira dans ses bras avec douceur après avoir tiré la couverture sur eux.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Questionna Vincent qui n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire.

Sephiroth posa un doigt sur les lèvres de l'immortel pour lui imposer le silence.

\- Repose toi Vincent. Nous parlerons plus tard.

 _A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire m'a été inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites » et a été rédigée avec l'autorisation de l'auteur ayant écrit l'œuvre d'origine que je remercie pour sa gentillesse et sa compréhension.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Trois papillons autour d'une flamme**

 **3) Gonepteryx rhamni**

Fenrir était déjà à bonne distance du manoir lorsque, du coin de l'œil, Cloud entrevit une silhouette familière assise sur un rocher. Il freina si brusquement que la moto dérapa et qu'il eut bien du mal à redresser la situation. Le temps qu'il reprenne le contrôle et se tourne dans la direction du rocher ce dernier était vide. Il laissa échapper un soupir agacé. S'il se mettait à avoir des hallucinations maintenant... il n'y avait aucune raison pour que celui qu'il avait pensé voir se trouve là, strictement aucune, surtout considérant qu'il était mort depuis des années.

Un pincement au cœur lui fit baisser la tête.

Oui... mort à cause de lui...

\- Tu devrais arrêter de penser cela tu sais ? Déclara une voix, d'un ton mi sérieux, mi amusé.

Cloud releva vivement la tête et fixa celui qui lui faisait face.

C'était bien lui, il n'avait pas rêvé, avec sa tenue du SOLDAT, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice et son sourire.

\- Zack...

Zack hocha la tête.

Cloud essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Zack se trouvait il devant lui ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un danger ? Quelque chose dont il devait être informé ?

\- Il y a effectivement quelque chose que je dois te dire. Déclara Zack en prenant un air sérieux. Tu es en train de faire une grave erreur, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard, tu peux encore faire demi tour.

Cloud se sentit rougir et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot il était seul, Zack avait disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Mais avait il vraiment été là ? N'était il pas l'incarnation de ses doutes et de ses remords ?

Cloud secoua la tête, il se sentait honteux de son comportement, de ses agissements comme de son mensonge. Il n'y avait pas de livraison, du moins aucune qui justifie qu'il doive partir comme il l'avait fait. Vincent n'avait pas fait de commentaire mais Cloud savait qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il avait su ce qu'il en était avant même que Cloud ne termine de parler. Il était si perspicace, trop pour être dupe une seule seconde.

Il aurait pu lui faire des reproches ou essayer de le retenir, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il lui avait laissé sa liberté et c'était ce qui faisait le plus souffrir Cloud en cet instant.

Vincent n'avait pas tenté de le retenir auprès de lui, il l'avait respecté assez pour le laisser fuir. Mais quel respect avait il reçu en retour de sa part ?

Cloud lui avait imposé des relations dans la chambre de Sephiroth, avait couché avec lui en pensant au défunt, l'avait presque agressé lorsqu'il avait voulu faire preuve de délicatesse et au final l'avait rejeté avec des propos dont il mesurait la cruauté à présent.

Quelque part c'était presque comme s'il s'était servi de son ami comme d'un jouet sexuel qu'on utilise puis qu'on repose. Il lui était pénible de penser cela, mais c'était tellement vrai... il avait infligé cela à Vincent.

Il repensa au dernier baiser que lui avait donné l'immortel, à la douceur des lèvres de Vincent sur les siennes, à la façon dont elles s'étaient attardées. Il avait su ce que ce baiser signifiait et il avait choisi de ne pas y répondre, par lâcheté.

Oui... il avait été lâche et cruel. Il était resté de marbre alors que son ami était en attente d'une réponse, d'un retour face aux sentiments qu'il dévoilait. Comment avait il pu ? Et comment Vincent avait il trouvé la force de ne pas le rejeter à son tour ? Comment avait pu conserver une expression détachée ?

Il était tentant de s'imaginer que c'était seulement parce qu'en vérité Vincent ne ressentait rien, qu'il avait juste éprouvé des besoins charnels et qu'ils les avaient assouvis. Que ce n'était qu'un moment sans importance, un moment qu'ils pouvaient oublier, dont ils n'avaient pas à se soucier.

Il était tentant de se dire qu'après tout Vincent était mort, même s'il avait été ramené à la vie, qu'il était incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il se battait, comment son visage ne montrait rien la plupart du temps.

C'était tentant, mais Cloud savait très bien que ce n'était pas vrai.

Si Vincent n'était pas en mesure de ressentir quelque chose il aurait joui entre ses lèvres sans remords, il n'aurait pas rougi comme il l'avait fait.

Il revoyait le regard de Vincent tel qu'il était lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, avant que son expression perdue n'éteigne toute forme de sentiment sur le visage de l'immortel. Un regard si tendre, si empli d'espoir et de joie. Mais parce que les yeux qui avaient ce regard étaient rouges et non verts, parce que celui qui était devant lui n'était pas celui à qui il pensait, Cloud avait eu cette déplorable réaction et il avait blessé Vincent.

Il avait blessé Vincent et il avait pris la fuite, au lieu de chercher à s'en faire pardonner.

Quel être minable il était finalement... pas du tout le héros que certains s'imaginaient hein ? Juste un lâche qui fuyait devant ses crimes.

Bien sur il n'était pas fier alors de son comportement, pas plus qu'il ne l'était à présent, mais cela n'effaçait en rien sa culpabilité. Vincent s'était offert à lui, il avait pris ce que l'immortel offrait et qu'avait il donné en échange ? Juste des attouchements, du sexe... autant dire rien !

Vincent méritait mieux... mieux qu'un lâche et un minable. Cloud se devait de retourner mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Lui dire ce qu'il en était vraiment et affronter sa déception.

Il espérait que l'immortel lui ferait payer son comportement, il ne méritait rien d'autre.

Mais... si malgré tout Vincent persistait à vouloir de lui ? Que ferait il ?

Il revit la tendresse dans le regard de Vincent, songea à nouveau à son corps puissant, à ses mains fortes, si douces sur sa peau. A la façon dont il s'était montré à lui, en partie dénudé sur sa cape, si séduisant... si disponible...

Une poussée de désir l'envahit.

Vincent avait voulu de lui, il lui avait avoué qu'il l'attendrait... tout était encore possible entre eux.

Sephiroth n'était plus là, mais il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait.

Oui... il était attendu. Il pouvait encore obtenir le pardon, il pouvait encore trouver la paix.

Il fit pivoter son engin et reprit la route du manoir.

Sa décision était prise, il retournait auprès de Vincent, il ferait amende honorable et demanderait à l'immortel de bien vouloir lui pardonner. Il lui donnerait ensuite plus de plaisir qu'il n'ait jamais connu. C'était une chose qu'il savait faire, donner du plaisir à un amant, et il aimait le faire.

Sephiroth se redressa sur un coude et observa Vincent qui dormait à ses côtés. La chevelure sombre, en désordre, laissait courir des mèches éparses tout autour de la tête du dormeur, couvrant en partie son visage détendu.

Sephiroth sourit et écarta avec précaution une d'entre elles, Vincent ne s'éveilla pas mais il dut sentir l'action car un sourire plissa ses lèvres, émouvant l'ancien général qui ne put se retenir de se pencher pour les effleurer de les siennes. Vincent continua à dormir mais répondit cependant au baiser.

Le sommeil de l'immortel était si prenant qu'il ne s'éveilla pas plus lorsque Sephiroth se leva finalement pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aérer un peu la pièce envahie par le lourd parfum de leurs ébats. C'était une odeur que Sephiroth trouvait plaisante, mais il fallait parfois s'en débarrasser. Ne ce fut-ce que par mesure d'hygiène.

Il allait s'y accouder lorsqu'un bruit de moteur parvint à ses oreilles. Il se recula aussitôt, pour ne pas être vu et regarda en direction du lit.

Vincent dormait toujours, le bruit du moteur, familier à ses oreilles, n'avait pas suffit à l'éveiller et cela soulagea Sephiroth. L'immortel avait besoin de se reposer encore.

Sans se montrer il observa celui qui venait d'arriver devant le manoir. Il avait su de qui il s'agissait avant même que la moto ne soit en vue.

Cloud était de retour au manoir. Les choses allaient se compliquer.

Cloud stoppa Fenrir et leva les yeux vers les fenêtres de l'étage, plus précisément vers celle où il avait couché avec Vincent et eut la surprise de voir une silhouette imprécise s'y dessiner un bref instant avant de disparaître.

Cela ne cadrait pas du tout avec le comportement que pourrait avoir Vincent et le mit immédiatement sur ses gardes.

Laissant là sa moto il se précipita à l'intérieur.

Une fois entré Cloud s'arrêta et tira le poignard qu'il portait à la ceinture depuis qu'il l'avait reçu des mains de Denzel pour son dernier anniversaire. Il se souvenait du visage plein d'espoir et de fierté du jeune garçon lorsque celui-ci le lui avait offert en lui disant qu'il l'avait fabriqué lui même. C'était une lame d'une dizaine de centimètres, un peu tordue mais bien affûtée, enchâssée dans un manche de bois maladroitement sculpté par des mains enfantines. Elle était simple, dérisoire en regard de l'épée que portait Cloud lors des combats, mais elle n'en était pas moins précieuse à ses yeux, il savait que Denzel avait mis tout son cœur dans sa confection et il ne s'en séparait jamais.

Comme il n'avait pas d'autre arme sur lui, ayant laissé son épée dans sa moto et n'éprouvant pas le besoin d'aller la rechercher, s'il y avait des intrus ils seraient faciles à mettre en déroute, inutile de sortir l'épée pour si peu, il devrait s'en contenter. Ce ne serait pas un problème, il se savait de taille à présent.

Il monta silencieusement l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de la chambre où il avait distingué la silhouette.

La lumière provenant de la fenêtre entre ouverte éclairait le lit et les deux hommes qui s'y trouvaient installés, visiblement nus. L'un endormi et l'autre bien réveillé, assis au bord du lit, ses yeux de chats tournés vers la porte, vers lui.

Cloud vit immédiatement le sourire moqueur, les yeux verts à la pupille fendue, les longs cheveux argentés. Il sentit l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air et l'identifia sans peine. C'était une odeur qui évoquait le sexe à l'état pur pour lui et qui le mit en rage. Il ne pouvait se tromper en regardant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, tout était très clair. La nudité des deux hommes, leur proximité, l'odeur...

Sephiroth était revenu et il avait tenu parole, il lui avait pris ce à quoi il tenait, il lui avait pris Vincent, dans tous les sens du terme.

Furieux il assura l'arme dans sa main et se lança en avant, décidé à faire payer à l'ancien général le prix de ses actes, à le renvoyer au néant d'où il n'aurait jamais du sortir.

Tout en fonçant il laissa échapper un cri de rage qui tira Vincent du sommeil.

A peine éveillé l'immortel jaugea immédiatement la situation, réalisa la colère de Cloud et sut que Sephiroth ne chercherait pas à éviter le coup que voulait lui porter le blond. Que ce soit par orgueil ou parce qu'il avait la certitude qu'il ne risquait rien, n'avait aucune importance, si Vincent n'intervenait pas tout cela allait très mal se terminer.

Il se jeta donc sans hésiter entre le blond et l'argenté, faisant un rempart de son corps à Sephiroth, les prenant tous deux par surprise.

Sephiroth n'eut pas le temps de l'écarter, Cloud ne parvint pas à retenir son attaque, la lame du poignard plongea dans la chair de Vincent, lui transperçant le cœur.

Le temps sembla se figer un instant, tandis que les trois hommes réalisaient ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis un même cri échappa aux lèvres de Sephiroth et de Cloud, un cri horrifié et inquiet.

\- Vincent !

L'immortel laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux et s'écarta d'eux, la lame toujours plantée dans la poitrine.

Il haletait, luttant pour rester conscient, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'évanouisse sinon ce serait sans doute un vrai carnage.

Chaos ne semblait pas vouloir s'éveiller mais la bête galienne en lui s'affolait et se débattait pour échapper à son contrôle, elle sentait qu'il y avait danger et elle voulait se battre pour leur vie.

Malgré ses efforts il sentit les prémices de la transformation s'amorcer. La bête ne tarderait pas à prendre sa place. Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre.

Respirant avec peine, dévoré par la souffrance et par l'angoisse, il arracha le poignard de sa chair, le laissa tomber sur les draps, puis, sans attacher la moindre importance à sa nudité et au flot de sang qui coulait de la plaie, il bondit vers la fenêtre, termina de l'ouvrir et sauta dans le vide.

Il se reçut sans mal sur le sol en contrebas, ou plus exactement la bête galienne le fit. Elle renversa sa tête aux cheveux blancs en arrière et laissa échapper un long rugissement de rage et de douleur. L'instinct, à moins que cela ne soit un vestige du contrôle de Vincent sur elle, la fit s'élancer vers la forêt, chaque foulée l'écartant un peu plus du manoir, des deux hommes qui s'y trouvaient encore, du danger.

Dans la chambre, le premier moment de stupeur passé, Sephiroth se précipita vers la fenêtre dans l'intention de suivre Vincent, mais quelqu'un s'interposa, les bras écartés. Une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une femme vêtue de blanc, aux cheveux retenus par une sorte de ruban jaune, dont le regard triste évitait le sien.

\- Non ! Tu ne dois pas sortir, personne ne doit te voir. Laisse Cloud Strife le rechercher et le ramener.

Sephiroth la regarda avec ébahissement, elle avait quelque chose de familier...

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t'il.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et sa question se perdit dans le vide, la femme avait déjà disparu. Il fut surpris du sentiment étrange de chagrin que cette disparition faisait naître en lui.

Sephiroth se tourna vers Cloud. Ce dernier était désorienté. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Il était revenu afin de s'expliquer avec Vincent et obtenir son pardon ou une juste punition, mais au lieu de cela...

Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux argentés, dont le visage exprimait beaucoup d'inquiétude. Ce qui était encore plus surprenant et désorientant.

Qu'est-ce Sephiroth faisait ici et pourquoi semblait il se faire du soucis ? Pour qui se faisait il du soucis d'ailleurs ?

Pour autant que Cloud se souvienne, Sephiroth ne se souciait de personne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qui... commença t'il à demander avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Sephiroth l'interrompit.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, pour le moment il faut que tu ailles au secours de Vincent.

Cloud le regarda avec méfiance.

\- Pour te laisser l'occasion de fuir ?

Les lèvres de Sephiroth se plissèrent en un sourire amer.

\- Fuir ? Mais pourquoi voudrai-je fuir Cloud ? Pour aller où ? Il n'y a nulle part sur ce monde où je puisse fuir à présent et tu le sais.

Il était atterré de constater que le blond préférait lui chercher querelle au lieu de courir au secours de Vincent. Après ce qu'il avait vu la veille au soir il aurait cru que Cloud se soucierait plus de l'immortel que de sa présence.

\- Comment peux tu rester à me parler au lieu d'aller le chercher ? Questionna t'il d'un ton mesuré.

Vu l'humeur de Cloud il valait mieux ne pas le brusquer, du moins pour le moment.

\- C'est de Vincent qu'il s'agit justement, il est immortel, il ne risque rien, il reviendra tout seul lorsqu'il aura guéri. Répondit Cloud.

Sephiroth fut choqué par la réponse. Vincent s'était interposé sans hésiter, il avait fuit pour les protéger, alors qu'il était blessé et c'était tout l'effet que cela faisait à son amant ?

Il commençait à douter de ce qu'il avait vu la veille au soir.

Se pouvait il qu'il se soit trompé ? Qu'il ait mal interprété les faits ?

Non, s'il s'était trompé Vincent n'aurait pas choisi Cloud comme prix de leur défi.

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il commençait à soupçonner ne lui plaisait pas. Cloud semblait peu concerné par le sort de Vincent, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas attaché à l'immortel autant que Sephiroth l'aurait cru.

Pas étonnant dans ces circonstances que Vincent lui soit tombé dans les bras au final, il n'avait pas trouvé auprès de Cloud l'amour dont il avait tant besoin.

Il éclata d'un rire amer. Il s'était bien trompé en effet, mais à présent il prenait conscience de son erreur et il était encore temps de rattraper la chose.

Cloud n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement.

Sephiroth savait comment le titiller pour le faire réagir.

\- Dire que je suis venu ici dans le but d'affronter ton amant et que j'ai trouvé un homme prêt à tout pour te garder pour lui. J'ai cru que c'était ma séduction qui avait fini par le pousser entre mes bras, mais je me trompais, c'est à cause de toi qu'il a fini par se laisser séduire par mes efforts. Parce que tu ne lui as pas offert assez. Ose me dire que je me trompe !

\- Ce qu'il se passe entre Vincent et moi ne te regarde pas ! Rétorqua Cloud furieux.

\- Bien au contraire, nous avons couché ensemble lui et moi ce matin, au début pour déterminer lequel de nous deux aurait le droit de te garder, mais au fil des minutes nous sommes passés à autre chose, autre chose de beaucoup plus plaisant, je dois bien l'avouer.

Il adressa un sourire moqueur au blond.

Cloud fulminait littéralement.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pendant qu'il taillait la route Vincent s'envoyait en l'air avec Sephiroth sous le fallacieux prétexte de sa possession. Ils le prenaient pour qui ou pour quoi ? Il n'était pas un prix, encore moins un trophée.

Il fusilla Sephiroth du regard mais l'homme aux cheveux argentés ne broncha pas. Bras croisés l'ancien première classe le toisait, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- La vérité te déplaît ou il y a autre chose Cloud ?

\- Ce qu'il me déplaît c'est que vous ayez eu le culot de croire que je serai d'accord pour être le prix de votre affrontement ridicule. Cracha Cloud.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire. Il continuait à se faire beaucoup de soucis pour Vincent, mais comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer la mystérieuse femme, il ne pouvait pas sortir, Cloud était le seul à pouvoir secourir l'immortel et il devait donc le convaincre. Cependant pour l'heure les choses semblaient assez mal engagées. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'y prenait très mal, mais il avait de la peine à passer outre certaines choses...

\- Nous pourrions en reparler lorsqu'il sera de retour, mais pour qu'il le soit tu vas devoir aller le chercher. Dit il plus calmement.

\- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir. Siffla Cloud.

Lassé Sephiroth franchit la distance qui les séparait et le saisit par les bras sans ménagement, plongeant son regard vert dans celui du blond.

\- Je ne te donnais pas d'ordre Cloud ! Je te demandais d'aller au secours d'un ami à toi, d'un homme avec qui tu as couché, pour qui tu devrais avoir des sentiments ! D'un homme que tu venais rejoindre si je ne m'abuse.

\- D'un homme qui était en train de coucher avec toi pendant que je revenais vers lui. Cracha Cloud d'un ton dégoûté. D'un homme que j'ai trouvé endormi nu à tes côtés et qui s'est précipité pour te protéger.

Sephiroth le regarda avec incrédulité. C'était donc là que le bât blessait ? Cloud en voulait à Vincent parce que ce dernier avait cédé à ses avances ? Parce qu'il avait eu un mouvement instinctif de protection ? C'était tellement dérisoire, tellement mesquin...

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le blond puisse se conduire d'une manière aussi minable.

Réalisant qu'il perdait son temps il relâcha sa prise brusquement et se détourna de Cloud.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'options. Puisque Cloud ne voulait pas se lancer à la recherche du fugitif c'était à lui de le faire. Tant pis s'il était vu, il aviserait si tel était le cas. Vincent primait sur sa sécurité.

Sans prendre le temps de se vêtir il sauta à son tour par la fenêtre et déploya son aile pour ne pas se fracasser sur le sol en contrebas.

Il ignora les cris de Cloud et s'élança sur les traces de Vincent.

Cloud le regarda filer à tire d'aile, de plus en plus furieux.

Décidé à ne pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte il fonça vers l'extérieur à son tour, mais en prenant l'escalier pour plus de prudence. Il ne tenait pas à se casser quelque chose en sautant, il n'était ni ailé ni immortel lui !

Vincent avait couru jusqu'à ce que son corps meurtri refuse d'aller plus loin. La bête galienne assurée qu'il n'y avait plus de danger se retira alors.

Il s'écroula au pied d'un arbre et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Sa blessure à la poitrine ne saignait plus mais elle n'était pas encore guérie et le faisait cruellement souffrir.

Il était à bout de souffle et avait la tête qui tournait un peu, il savait qu'il avait probablement perdu pas mal de sang. Pourtant, la seule chose qui lui importait était d'avoir réussi à préserver Cloud et Sephiroth. Il allait se reposer un peu puis il reprendrait le chemin du manoir.

Un frisson le parcouru à l'idée qu'en fuyant il avait laissé les deux autres seuls en face l'un de l'autre, vu le comportement de Cloud, qu'allait il se passer en son absence ? Dans quel état les retrouverait il ?

Il essaya de se relever mais renonça avant même d'être debout, il n'était clairement pas en état.

Il s'installa de son mieux, le dos contre l'arbre, remonta ses jambes contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Une chance qu'il soit en pleine journée, sa nudité aurait été très inconfortable s'il avait fait nuit, même s'il ne risquait pas de mourir de froid il le ressentait pleinement.

Un bruit d'aile lui fit rouvrir et lever les yeux. Il vit avec surprise Sephiroth se poser devant lui, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. Vincent constata avec soulagement qu'il était visiblement indemne.

Sephiroth lui fut soulagé de voir qu'il était conscient.

Il s'agenouilla avec lenteur devant l'immortel et lui tendit les bras. Vincent ne bougea pas.

\- Cloud ? S'enquit il.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était à la fenêtre et me hurlait de revenir en m'insultant. Répondit Sephiroth.

Vincent haussa les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il.

\- Notre échange après ton départ a été pour le moins désagréable.

\- Je vois...

Au même instant celui dont il était question surgit, juché sur sa moto. Il s'arrêta et les jaugea d'un regard noir.

Sephiroth se redressa en aidant Vincent à en faire autant et le soutint comme il vacillait.

\- Cloud, tu veux bien mettre un peu ton ego de côté et venir nous aider ? Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas en état de marcher.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le porter, répliqua Cloud, après tout il a été blessé en te protégeant.

Cette réponse blessa Vincent qui tourna un regard meurtri vers le blond.

\- Devais-je te laisser frapper l'homme que tu aimes dans un moment de colère ? Demanda t'il. Tu l'aurais regretté par la suite.

Un moment de silence suivit ses propos.

Cloud et Sephiroth étaient figés par ce qu'il venait de dire.

D'un seul coup toute la colère que ressentait Cloud s'évapora.

Vincent avait raison, il avait agi sous le coup de la colère et aurait eu des remords par la suite... peut être longtemps après, mais il en aurait eu.

Il descendit de sa moto et fit un pas dans leur direction mais Vincent secoua la tête et eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait trop mal pour vouloir accepter que Cloud le touche pour le moment. Les mots que le blond venait de prononcer l'avaient blessé trop profondément. Il ne parvenait plus à masquer sa douleur et sa peine. Il voulait seulement être seul, pour se reprendre.

\- Non... je vais rentrer seul dans un moment. Regagnez le manoir et mettez les choses au point tous les deux.

Il échappa aux mains de Sephiroth et se laissa retomber au pied de l'arbre, se repliant à nouveau sur lui même, les yeux clos pour ne plus voir les deux autres.

Sephiroth fixa Cloud sans rien dire, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Il n'entendait pas laisser Vincent ainsi et Cloud était du même avis. Ils ne devaient pas partir et laisser l'immortel seul avec sa peine et sa souffrance.

\- Je suis désolé Vincent... je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Dit Cloud en se rapprochant un peu plus.

Vincent rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un regard las.

\- En es-tu vraiment certain Cloud ? Questionna t'il doucement.

Cloud ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma sans dire un seul mot. Il baissa la tête avec honte. Quelque part là aussi il venait de ne pas se montrer sincère, il aurait pu se taire, réprimer sa colère et sa rancune, ne ce fut-ce que pour ménager un ami.

Sephiroth prit finalement les choses en main, il se pencha vers Vincent et le souleva entre ses bras malgré sa taille, ses protestations et ses mouvements pour lui échapper.

\- Laisse moi faire Vincent, tu m'as offert tellement, tu n'as pas hésité à me protéger alors que tu aurais pu n'en rien faire. Laisse moi te rendre un peu de ce que tu m'as prodigué. Je crois que la femme au ruban jaune serait de mon avis.

\- La femme au ruban jaune ? Releva Vincent surpris.

\- Elle a tenté de m'interdire de sortir à ta recherche, elle semblait se faire du soucis pour moi et elle avait l'air si triste... je ne la connais pas, mais elle me semblait familière.

\- Lucrecia... murmura Vincent. Elle veille toujours sur toi.

\- Pourquoi voudrait elle veiller sur moi ? S'étonna Sephiroth.

\- Elle est ta mère. Soupira Vincent. Elle est la femme que je devais protéger et que je n'ai pas su détourner d'un sort funeste.

\- Tu m'expliqueras cela un jour, mais pas pour le moment, tu as besoin de repos. Dit fermement Sephiroth malgré l'envie qu'il ressentait d'en apprendre plus.

Vincent semblait détenir des informations sur son passé dont il ne se serait jamais douté, mais étaient elles vraies ? Il y avait eu tellement de mensonges...

Sephiroth se tourna vers Cloud.

\- Je dois toujours le ramener jusqu'au manoir ?

\- Non. Grogna Cloud en remontant sur sa moto.

Sephiroth lui confia Vincent qui était encore trop faible pour leur opposer une résistance efficace et se laissa transporter après avoir laissé échapper un profond soupir.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois au manoir, Cloud conduisant Fenrir avec précaution pour ne pas trop secouer Vincent et Sephiroth volant au dessus d'eux.

Une fois à destination Cloud et Sephiroth aidèrent Vincent à gagner l'étage. Cloud arrêta Sephiroth alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait le laver avant.

Sephiroth se rendit à son avis, effectivement le corps de Vincent, couvert de sang et de boue, nécessitait d'être nettoyé.

\- Je te laisse passer devant. Dit il à Cloud.

Vincent gardait le silence, il était si faible après l'importante perte de sang qu'il avait subi, qu'il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

Cloud fonça dans la salle de bains et hésita. La douche serait plus rapide, mais un bain soulagerait Vincent... quelle option choisir ?

Il se décida finalement pour la douche, dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel se trouvait l'immortel un bain serait risqué. Il régla la température de l'eau et s'écarta pour laisser Sephiroth et Vincent entrer dans la douche.

L'ancien première classe hésita à laisser l'immortel se laver en paix, mais Vincent était si faible qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir debout, se laver dans ces conditions serait assez difficile et risquait de l'épuiser plus encore. Il resta donc avec lui, le gardant debout dans ses bras dans un premier temps pour que l'eau les mouille convenablement. Il s'agenouilla ensuite et l'installa au mieux avant de le laver avec des gestes doux et précis.

Cloud qui les surveillait de l'extérieur de la douche dont la porte était restée ouverte ressentit une impression curieuse à la vue de Sephiroth en train de prendre soin de Vincent. Ce n'était pas tant les gestes tendres de l'ancien première classe qui le surprenaient, il avait déjà expérimenté lui même la douceur dont était capable l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, que de le voir les offrir à Vincent. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait découverts dans le même lit Cloud réalisait qu'il y avait eu plus que du sexe entre eux. Sephiroth semblait vraiment se soucier de Vincent. Il ne faisait pas semblant, chacun de ses gestes le disait clairement.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda t'il soudain.

Il vit les deux hommes en face de lui se raidir. Sephiroth caressa doucement la nuque de Vincent pour l'encourager à se détendre. Le brun se rapprocha instinctivement de lui, comme s'il aspirait à être protégé et qu'il ne voit personne d'autre que l'homme aux cheveux argentés pour lui offrir cette protection. C'était si peu le Vincent que Cloud connaissait qu'il en resta un moment silencieux, choqué par cette vision d'un Vincent fragile et en quête de réconfort. Il s'efforça de nier ce qu'il venait de voir. De se dire qu'il se faisait des idées, Vincent était fort, il avait mal vu, mal compris le mouvement.

Sephiroth vit son regard et l'interpréta sans peine, laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu le crois Cloud...

\- Parce que toi tu le connais mieux peut être ? Nous avons combattu à ses côtés pendant des années. Toi tu n'as fait que coucher avec lui. Dit Cloud d'un ton indigné.

\- Vous avez combattu, je ne le nie pas, mais c'est justement cela le problème. Vous ne le connaissez qu'à travers vos combats. Vous ne savez rien de l'homme qu'il est en temps de paix.

\- Et toi si bien entendu !

Sephiroth sentit un frisson parcourir le corps qu'il étreignait, le front de Vincent, qui, un instant plus tôt, frôlait son épaule, s'en éloigna tandis que l'immortel se redressait, le visage à nouveau dépourvu d'expression. Bien qu'épuisé Vincent s'efforçait de coller à l'image que Cloud attendait de lui et cela serra le cœur de Sephiroth.

Il aurait voulu dire à celui qu'il soutenait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, mais il garda le silence. Il comprenait que Vincent le fasse. Il connaissait la douleur qu'engendre certaines blessures, ils avaient les mêmes Vincent et lui. Les gens s'étaient fait d'eux une certaine image et changer leur regard n'était pas évident, surtout lorsqu'on ne tenait pas particulièrement à le faire. Lui aurait bien voulu que les gens cessent de voir un monstre en lui, ou un héros d'une guerre absurde, mais il se doutait que le cas de Vincent était très différent. L'immortel se voyait comme un monstre et voulait que les gens en fassent autant. Paradoxalement il souffrait de cette situation, aspirait à autre chose, mais ses profondes blessures le retenaient.

Silencieux et triste de cette situation qui ne pouvait que les blesser tous au final, il laissa Vincent se relever et sortir de la douche, en fit autant pour ne pas s'écarter trop de lui et pouvoir le retenir s'il venait à tomber.

Mais l'immortel s'était repris, malgré sa faiblesse, il se tenait bien droit, le visage fermé, son regard rouge n'exprimant plus rien.

Si ce n'était les égratignures qui marquaient sa peau pâle, récoltées au cours de sa fuite, ainsi que la blessure pas encore cicatrisée de sa poitrine, on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était produit.

Sephiroth soupira en voyant le soulagement de Cloud. Ce devait être rassurant pour le blond de retrouver Vincent tel qu'il avait l'habitude de le voir, mais il faudrait bien qu'il finisse par voir au delà des apparences...

Vincent tourna la tête vers lui et dans le regard écarlate Sephiroth put clairement lire une prière ardente. Vincent l'implorait silencieusement de laisser à Cloud ses illusions. Il secoua la tête avec accablement puis accepta à regret.

Cloud, visiblement inconscient de la chose s'empressait auprès de Vincent avec une serviette. L'immortel la prit et s'en drapa avec plaisir, il avait froid après la chaleur réconfortante de la douche la fraîcheur de la pièce le faisait frissonner, le contact de la serviette le réchauffa un peu.

\- Merci Cloud. Dit il simplement.

Il se sécha rapidement, posa la serviette, puis se dirigea vers la chambre, n'aspirant plus qu'au repos. Le lit exerçait sur lui un irrésistible attrait. Il le rejoignit avec soulagement.

Une fois étendu Vincent regarda les deux autres. Avant de dormir il lui restait une dernière chose à accomplir.

\- Cloud, vous devez vraiment parler... il y a des choses que tu dois savoir...

Le tourment qu'il lisait dans le regard rouge dissuada le blond de refuser.

\- Nous parlerons. Assura t'il pour apaiser son ami.

L'immortel sombra dans le sommeil peu après. Son visage pâle était marqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Cloud se détourna, incapable de fixer plus longtemps cette expression douloureuse que le sommeil n'avait pas effacé, bien au contraire, dès qu'il s'était endormi les traits de l'immortel avaient laissé transparaître ses véritables sentiments, sa souffrance et sa peine.

Cloud était partagé entre la culpabilité et la colère. Il ne savait vraiment pas où il en était. Le retour de Sephiroth l'angoissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ils avaient été amants, mais ce qu'il s'était passé depuis cette époque, les crimes de Sephiroth, sa mort et le fait qu'ils aient tous deux couché avec Vincent, tout cela changeait la donne. Il n'était pas du tout certain que quelque chose soit encore possible entre eux.

\- Laissons le se reposer en paix. Dit Sephiroth en marchant vers la porte.

Cloud le suivit, redoutant ce qui allait suivre, mais conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Ils ne s'éloignèrent pas trop de la chambre, pour pouvoir y retourner rapidement si Vincent avait besoin d'eux.

Sephiroth marcha jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du couloir et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Cloud, je conçois fort bien que tu aies du mal à accepter mon retour, mais je suis revenu et il semblerait que j'ai acquis le droit de rester. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. On m'a renvoyé ici en me parlant d'une épreuve que je devais passer, ce que je me refusais à faire. Je vous ai vu Vincent et toi, ou plus exactement, je t'ai vu toi en pleine action et cela m'a déplu. J'ai donc fait irruption dans le manoir après ton départ et j'ai défié Vincent pour ta possession. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, était son idée, j'ai remporté la victoire contre lui mais sa façon d'être m'a plu. Je ne chercherai pas à le nier. Il semblerait que mon comportement face à lui m'ait aussi permis de remporter l'épreuve qu'on entendait que je passe. Tu pourras demander à Vincent, lui aussi a entendu la voix qui m'annonçait cela.

\- Et que compte tu faire à présent qu'il t'est donné de revivre sur Gaïa ? Je ne crois pas que les gens soient prêts à te pardonner tout le mal que tu as fait. Lança Cloud avec un reste d'agressivité.

\- A commencer par toi on dirait...

\- A commencer par moi en effet. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tout le mal que tu m'as fait ! Je peux te rafraîchir la mémoire si tu en as besoin !

Cloud défit le haut de sa tenue, dévoilant son torse et la cicatrice qui ornait son épaule, à l'endroit où Sephiroth avait plongé sa lame lors de leurs affrontements.

Sephiroth fixa la marque qui s'étalait sur la peau de Cloud avec remord. C'était vrai, il avait fait cela...

\- Toi aussi tu m'as transpercé Cloud. Tu es allé jusqu'à me tuer... fit il valoir. Dois-je t'en vouloir de cela ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autre choix ! Tu voulais tout détruire. Me prendre tout ce qui m'était cher. Est-ce pour cette raison que tu as couché avec Vincent ? Pour me le prendre ?

\- Non ! Protesta Sephiroth. Je ne pensais même plus à ces mots. C'était toi que je voulais retrouver. Je ne suis plus l'homme que tu as affronté.

\- Tu m'excuseras si je ne te crois pas sur parole. Répliqua Cloud d'un ton ironique.

\- Vincent m'a donné une chance de le prouver, n'en feras tu pas autant ?

\- Comment ? Questionna Cloud visiblement méfiant.

Sephiroth se rapprocha de lui, les mains levées pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions et rapprocha son visage de celui du blond.

Cloud crut tout d'abord qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais Sephiroth posa ses lèvres sur la cicatrice de son épaule et l'embrassa longuement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Cloud, ma folie m'a quitté mais je me souviens de tout le mal que j'ai pu faire et je sais que rien ne pourra l'effacer. Je vais devoir vivre avec ça. Murmura Sephiroth, les lèvres encore contre sa peau.

\- Sephiroth... balbutia Cloud troublé.

Les lèvres de l'ancien première classe lui faisaient toujours autant d'effet et il semblait être sincère... mais pouvait il vraiment prendre le risque de le croire et de lui pardonner ?

Vincent semblait l'avoir fait, mais Vincent était quelqu'un à part, qui ne réagissait pas comme la plupart des gens.

Cloud avait beau savoir que l'immortel savait poser sur les choses et les gens un regard d'une lucidité remarquable, il redoutait que son ami ne soit pas des plus objectifs cette fois. Après tout, il avait succombé au charme de Sephiroth et il avait aimé la mère de ce dernier, même s'il vouait une haine farouche à Hojo.

Le voyant hésiter Sephiroth se recula un peu et le regarda. Il ne semblait pas accorder la moindre importance au fait d'être totalement nu, et mouillé, mais cela commençait à poser un sérieux problème à Cloud.

Sephiroth ne bandait pas, mais il était toujours aussi bien fait de sa personne et la vision de ce corps dénudé, ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien, éveillait un trouble des plus mal venu en lui.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas aller te rhabiller avant qu'on poursuive cette conversation ? Demanda t'il nerveusement.

Sephiroth le regarda tout d'abord sans comprendre, puis son regard vert se teinta d'amusement et de malice.

\- Ma nudité te pose problème Cloud ? Serait-ce ton corps qui se souvient de nos étreintes ?

\- Je n'ai aucun problème ! Protesta Cloud, un peu trop fortement pour être crédible.

Sephiroth laissa échapper un léger rire de gorge.

\- On dirait bien que je ne me suis pas trompé... tu n'as rien oublié de ce que nous faisions ensemble, avant que la folie ne me prenne.

\- Mais la folie est venue et plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant ! Cria Cloud en se plaquant contre le mur pour échapper à la main que l'homme aux cheveux argentés tendait vers lui.

La main de Sephiroth retomba aussitôt et toute trace d'amusement disparut de son regard. Laissant la place à quelque chose de plus sombre.

\- Tu nies tes propres désirs Cloud. Je n'aurai pas pu séduire Vincent si tu lui avais offert ce dont il avait tant besoin. Je sais que le problème ne venait pas de lui, il est un merveilleux amant, même s'il a quelques lacunes. Alors il ne pouvait venir que de toi. Quel est ton problème Cloud ? Oseras tu me l'avouer ici et maintenant ou vas tu continuer à le nier ?

Cloud secoua nerveusement la tête. Il était acculé, Sephiroth s'était avancé et avait appuyé ses mains sur le mur, de part et d'autre de son corps, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, pas sans se glisser sous les bras tendus, ce qu'il se refusait à faire. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être faible à nouveau.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il leva les yeux vers ceux de Sephiroth et soutint enfin son regard.

\- C'était toi mon problème ! Les souvenirs que tu m'as laissé ! Je ne parvenais pas à t'oublier... j'ai pensé que Vincent pourrait enfin t'effacer de ma mémoire, mais... en couchant avec lui c'est à toi que je pensais...

Cloud leva les mains et cacha son visage derrière elles. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se trouver assis par terre.

Sephiroth resta immobile au dessus de lui, dans la position où il se trouvait avant que Cloud ne se laisse tomber à terre, les bras tendus et les mains à plat sur le mur.

Il avait voulu la vérité, il venait de l'obtenir, et elle était une blessure de plus pour eux deux.

Une injustice de plus pour Vincent.

\- Je suis désolé Cloud... je n'avais jamais pensé que les choses pourraient tourner comme elles l'ont fait en faisant de toi mon amant... je voulais juste...

\- Juste faire de moi ton jouet, comme l'y autorisaient vos règlements... souffla Cloud sans retirer ses mains de son visage.

Sephiroth se raidit et décolla une main du mur pour aller le rechercher, l'obliger à se relever et à lui faire face.

\- Un jouet... c'est ce que tu crois avoir été pour moi ? Juste un jouet ?

Le regard bleu de Cloud affronta le sien.

\- On m'a tout expliqué figure toi ! Je sais ce qu'il en est !

\- Si ce on est le chiot d'Angeal, alors tu aurais du mieux l'écouter, ou alors il n'a pas tout compris aux explications que lui même a reçu. Comme beaucoup de ceux à qui ce privilège est accordé. Oui, on nous donne le droit de choisir quelqu'un parmi les miliciens pour le repos du guerrier, mais cela ne nous autorise en rien à voir en lui un simple instrument de plaisir. Cela nous donne des devoirs envers lui également. Nous nous devons de le protéger et de lui rendre la vie agréable, autant que cela nous est possible.

\- J'ai entendu certains membres du SOLDAT en parler... se risqua à dire Cloud.

L'indignation qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Sephiroth commençait à le faire douter d'avoir bien compris la situation.

\- Et combien d'entre eux étaient des premières classes dis moi ?

\- Aucun... admit Cloud après un temps de réflexion.

\- Pour la bonne raison qu'aucun première classe ne serait allé raconter des sottises pareilles. A moins d'être un total abruti. Ceux qui t'ont mis en tête des idioties ne savaient rien de rien. A commencer par ton ami Zack Fair visiblement. Celui-là, il n'a jamais été capable d'écouter une explication jusqu'au bout. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit fourré si souvent dans les problèmes.

Sephiroth caressa le visage de Cloud avec douceur.

\- Nous sommes tenus de mettre un terme à la relation en douceur également. Mais malheureusement, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je n'avais pas l'intention de rompre avec toi, tu m'étais tellement précieux...

Sephiroth soupira. Son regard exprimait l'étendue de ses regrets. Angeal lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Cloud mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Il aurait du écouter son ami et rompre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Angeal m'avait prévenu... j'aurai du prendre le temps de l'écouter... quel idiot j'ai été... moi aussi je n'ai pas voulu entendre. Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi égoïste Cloud.

Cloud se redressa alors de toute sa taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sephiroth le regarda avec surprise, cette réaction étant la dernière à laquelle il se serait attendu.

\- Cloud ?

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir quitté Sephiroth. Déclara Cloud.

Sephiroth sourit tristement.

\- Si je l'avais fait tu aurais été plus réceptif aux avances de Vincent...

\- Je ne crois pas... te perdre a été vraiment très dur pour moi. Avoua Cloud.

\- Jusqu'à Vincent.

\- Oui... j'ai pourtant hésité à répondre à ses avances au début. L'idée de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un me faisait peur.

\- Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis dans ce cas ?

\- A cause de son baiser. Il m'a ouvert les yeux, ou plus exactement, il m'a poussé à me poser des questions et je suis allé les lui poser ouvertement. Il ne m'a pas facilité les choses, il a disparu aussitôt après m'avoir embrassé. J'ai du le suivre jusqu'à Nibelheim pour avoir mes réponses.

\- Mais il t'a donné les réponses que tu espérais, et plus encore. Commenta Sephiroth.

Cloud hocha la tête.

\- Oui. C'était un peu comme être à nouveau avec toi... je me suis perdu entre mes souvenirs et la réalité. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du, mais...

\- Tu en avais besoin. C'est humain Cloud, mais c'est également injuste envers lui. Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner.

\- Je sais. C'est bien mon intention. Dès qu'il se sera remis de sa blessure, je lui demanderai pardon. Affirma Cloud. Je lui dois bien cela.

\- Et pour ce qui est du fait que nous soyons amants lui et moi ? Comment tu le vis ?

Cloud frissonna. Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de penser à ce genre de détails. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de le faire à vrai dire.

Imaginer Sephiroth et Vincent dans le même lit, en train de se livrer à des jeux charnels avait quelque chose de troublant.

Il revit la façon dont la tête brune de Vincent était venue se blottir contre l'épaule de Sephiroth dans la forêt, et il fut bien obligé de s'avouer que cette vision l'avait troublé.

\- Je ne sais pas encore... il me faudra du temps pour m'y faire je pense... mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Je crois que je peux y arriver. Si vous me laissez la possibilité de gérer les choses à ma manière.

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils avec perplexité. La façon dont la voix de Cloud avait sonné sur les derniers mots, en particulier sur « la possibilité de gérer les choses », avait quelque chose d'alarmant. Il avait le curieux sentiment que la façon dont Cloud entendait gérer risquait de les surprendre Vincent et lui.

Il décida de laisser couler et de voir ce qui allait se passer. Une chose était certaine, ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer dans les jours à venir et cela serait même plus long que quelques jours.

\- Si nous retournions auprès de Vincent à présent ? Proposa Cloud.

Sephiroth étudia le visage décidé du blond et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Cloud avait visiblement réussi à passer outre sa colère et sa rancune, ce qui était une bonne chose, ils allaient pouvoir progresser tous les trois.

Il ne savait pas encore où tout cela les mènerait, mais il était certain d'une chose, ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'ennuyer. C'était tant mieux, il avait toujours détesté s'ennuyer.

 _Fin ou à suivre ? A vous de me le dire.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire m'a été inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites » et a été rédigée avec l'autorisation de l'auteur ayant écrit l'œuvre d'origine que je remercie pour sa gentillesse et sa compréhension.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

 **Blabla en passant : franchement, je ne savais pas du tout si j'arriverais à faire ce chapitre, il n'avait pas pris la direction que je pensais et il a continué tout du long. Au début un personnage venu d'une nouvelle de FF7 intitulée "Final Fantasy 7 Lateral Biography Turks - The Kids Are Alright" devait y faire son apparition, un certain Evan Townshend (je laisse chercher ceux qui en ont envie), mais au final deux personnages inédits ont pris sa place. J'espère qu'ils sauront vous plaire, enfin, au moins l'un des deux, parce que l'autre... enfin, vous allez bien voir. ce qui est certain, c'est que je n'en ai pas fini avec cette histoire et que j'ai sacrément galéré pour trouver un titre à ce chapitre, vu qu'à l'origine c'était prévu pour trois chapitres et pis c'est tout mais que bien sur ça devient plus long que prévu. Alors pour les titres de chapitres, et bien, je vais faire mon possible, mais vous attendez pas à des miracles. Au fait, ceux qui ont réussi à trouver à quoi correspondaient les titres des trois premiers chapitres et qui me donnent les réponses gagnent ce qu'ils veulent, mais virtuel. Maintenant je suis passée au latin, et comme j'y connais strictement rien, je ne peux pas garantir que je ne me trompe pas sur le sens.  
**

 **Ah oui, si vous pouviez laisser des petits mots, ce serait sympa, je sais que les trucs avec des scènes classées X ne plaisent pas à tout le monde, mais comme tous les auteurs qui se risquent sur FFNet j'ai la faiblesse d'apprécier qu'on me dise ce qu'on pense vraiment de ce que j'écris.**

 **Bises et bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Trois papillons autour d'une flamme**

 **4) Ematur**

Ils regagnèrent la chambre en silence, Cloud était passé devant, plus pour échapper à la vision d'un Sephiroth nu et toujours aussi mouillé, que pour une autre raison.

Il avait conscience que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à faire des cabrioles, pas alors que Vincent se reposait et n'était pas en état de participer.

Cloud n'entendait pas faire quoi que ce soit tant que l'immortel ne serait pas remis et qu'il ne lui aurait pas pardonné.

Sephiroth avait parfaitement conscience du problème, mais pour l'heure il n'avait aucune envie de repasser sa tenue noire qui ne pouvait que ranimer en eux de très mauvais souvenirs.

Il lui faudrait en trouver une autre, mais pour le moment ce n'était vraiment pas à l'ordre du jour. Il n'avait de toute manière pas la moindre idée de comment il pourrait se procurer un autre habit.

Il se contenta donc de se couvrir d'une serviette prise dans la salle de bains en attendant de trouver mieux.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre il découvrit Cloud immobile à quelques pas du lit, le visage du blond était figé, son corps frissonnait.

Sephiroth s'en alarma.

\- Cloud ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Cloud tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Dans ses yeux bleu mako Sephiroth vit des larmes.

\- Cloud ? Insista t'il, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse la première fois.

Comme le blond ne réagissait toujours pas il posa les mains sur ses épaules et cette fois il obtint une réaction et une réponse.

\- Et s'il ne me pardonne pas ? Souffla Cloud avec effort. S'il décide que je suis allé trop loin...

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir avant qu'il ne soit réveillé. Répondit simplement Sephiroth en retirant ses mains. Il ne sert à rien de t'angoisser par avance.

Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse qu'espérait Cloud mais Sephiroth avait raison, il ne pouvait présager des réactions de Vincent. Il lui fallait attendre.

Sephiroth s'éloigna de lui, prit place au bord du lit après l'avoir contourné et posa les yeux sur le visage toujours marqué par la douleur de celui qui dormait là.

Il aurait aimé caresser ce visage immobile pour effacer ces traces de souffrance, mais il n'osait pas se permettre un tel geste. Pas devant Cloud, pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas mis les choses au point.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Cloud. Il leur fallait un autre sujet de discussion, quelque chose qui les détournerait de leur préoccupation actuelle. Il eut soudain une idée.

\- Si tu me disais ce que j'ai manqué ? J'ai sans doute beaucoup à apprendre.

Cloud hésita, par quoi commencer ? Il y avait tellement à dire...

Il retraça de son mieux les événements qui s'étaient produits depuis la dernière mort de Sephiroth.

L'ancien première classe l'écouta attentivement. Ils étaient tous si pris par le récit qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Vincent avait fini par s'éveiller.

Encore très faible l'immortel se contenta de tourner les yeux vers eux. Il les observa avec tendresse sans faire le moindre bruit un long moment, profitant de cet instant paisible, avant que Cloud ne se rende compte qu'il était éveillé.

Il se composa aussitôt une expression impassible en voyant le regard bleu se poser sur lui.

Cloud baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Sephiroth se tourna vers Vincent pour le regarder lui aussi. L'air impassible qu'il affectait l'attrista mais il garda le silence pour ne pas ajouter au malaise ambiant.

Un moment passa sans que personne ne dise un seul mot puis Vincent laissa échapper un soupir et tenta de se redresser.

Sephiroth et Cloud se précipitèrent pour l'aider, se heurtant presque. Sephiroth se recula pour éviter la collision mais aussi laisser à Cloud l'occasion de se rendre utile et de commencer à faire ses preuves.

Cloud glissa son bras dans le dos de Vincent et le soutint en position assise.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda le blond.

\- Juste de boire un peu. Répondit Vincent.

\- Je vais chercher un verre d'eau, à moins que tu ne veuilles quelque chose de plus fort. Dit Sephiroth.

\- De l'eau cela ira très bien.

Sephiroth se dirigea vers l'escalier, même s'il ne doutait pas que l'eau de la région soit pure il préférait recourir à de l'eau dont il était certain qu'elle soit filtrée.

Il remonta au bout de quelques minutes, portant un verre vide et une bouteille bien pleine.

Il la posa sur le meuble le plus proche du lit, remplit le verre et le tendit à Cloud.

Ce dernier et Vincent le regardèrent avec surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne le donnait pas directement.

Sephiroth ne broncha pas et ne bougea pas d'avantage, jusqu'à ce que Cloud se résigne et prenne le verre pour le tendre à Vincent.

L'immortel le prit mais sa main tremblait et de l'eau se renversa sur les draps.

Cloud hésita puis lui reprit fermement le verre et le porta à ses lèvres.

Vincent ferma a demi les yeux et but quelques gorgées avant de remercier et de se recoucher.

Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi faible physiquement, mais fort heureusement cela n'affectait pas sa capacité à réfléchir et il entendait bien mettre à profit ce temps de faiblesse pour mettre au point un plan qui assurerait la protection de Sephiroth.

Même si l'homme aux cheveux argentés avait été autorisé à revivre par les forces régissant la planète, il y aurait beaucoup de gens sur Gaïa qui ne seraient pas de cet avis.

Vincent n'était pas sans se douter que certains voudraient se venger et connaissant Sephiroth il ne supporterait pas très longtemps de rester cloîtré dans le manoir. C'était un homme d'action, une personne qui avait besoin de bouger et de se sentir utile.

Bien sur il aimait les activités auxquelles ils s'étaient livrés avant que Cloud ne revienne, mais cela ne saurait pas lui suffire et pour être franc, cela ne suffirait pas à Vincent non plus.

Alors que Cloud restait figé au bord du lit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire son téléphone portable sonna. Il le sortit et répondit par habitude. Il avait promis à Tifa de ne plus rester sans décrocher après l'incident avec les incarnés et il tenait parole.

Il écouta attentivement la personne qui le contactait et quitta la pièce avant de répondre. Sephiroth et Vincent échangèrent un regard entendu, ils savaient tous deux ce que cela signifiait, le blond allait devoir partir.

Contre toute attente Sephiroth eut l'impression de voir passer une lueur de soulagement dans le regard rouge de l'immortel. Comme si le fait que Cloud doive s'absenter le délivrait d'un poids. Ce qui, s'il y réfléchissait, n'avait rien de bien surprenant, quelque part, c'était effectivement sans doute le cas, vu l'attitude de Cloud...

Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, lorsque Cloud revint il affichait l'air très reconnaissable de ceux qui ont une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer.

\- Je suis désolé, je dois vraiment partir cette fois, un client a besoin de moi au plus vite et vu la distance qui me sépare du lieu où je dois me rendre...

\- Tu dois partir immédiatement. Compléta Vincent sans prendre la peine de relever le fait que les mots du blond indiquaient clairement qu'il ne l'était pas lors de son premier départ.

Il y avait parfois des points de détail qu'il valait mieux ne pas souligner, dans l'intérêt général. De plus il se sentait encore trop fatigué pour avoir envie de générer une nouvelle dispute.

\- Si vous avez besoin que je vous ramène quelque chose... ajouta Cloud d'un ton mal assuré.

Il avait pris conscience qu'il s'était trahi lui même et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Tout comme le détachement dont faisait preuve Vincent pour l'heure. S'il en avait été soulagé dans un premier temps, il commençait à s'en alarmer quelque peu.

Vincent ne semblait pas du tout regretter qu'il doive partir, que devait il en conclure ?

Il n'osait cependant pas poser de questions.

Il n'osa pas plus réclamer un baiser des deux autres avant de partir, il sentait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour avoir des exigences de ce genre, pas après la manière dont il s'était comporté un peu plus tôt.

Il avait le cœur lourd de devoir partir si vite, mais il n'avait vraiment pas d'autre choix.

Comme personne ne répondait à sa question, après avoir laissé échapper un soupir il se dirigea vers la porte, décidé à partir sans plus perdre de temps, plus il faisait traîner les choses plus cela serait difficile.

Vincent le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, cachant soigneusement sa tristesse. Rien n'était vraiment certain entre eux et que Cloud doive partir n'allait pas aider à ce que cela le devienne, surtout vu ce que lui même avait en tête.

Il était vraiment partagé, d'une part il avait envie que le blond reste et qu'ils finissent par régler tous les détails qui les tenaient encore loin les uns des autres, d'un autre côté, pour ce qu'il avait en tête, il valait mieux que Cloud ne soit pas dans les parages. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en lui, mais plus qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il approuve son plan, lequel comportait de nombreuses parts de risques, et encore moins qu'il soit capable de donner le change s'il était au courant de ce qui pourrait se passer.

C'était quelque chose dont Vincent préférait parler seul à seul avec Sephiroth, l'homme aux cheveux argentés serait en effet la seule personne habilitée à prendre la décision finale de mettre en route, ou non, le plan qui avait germé dans l'esprit de Vincent.

Un plan qui lui faisait un peu peur à vrai dire. Parce qu'il allait leur imposer une sérieuse prise de risque et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée des réactions des personnes qu'il entendait impliquer dans son plan. La moindre erreur, le moindre faux pas, et ils perdraient tout.

S'il n'avait pas l'intention de demander quoi que ce soit à Cloud, Sephiroth n'avait, quant à lui, pas ce genre de scrupules. L'ancien première classe rejoignit le jeune homme blond avant qu'il ne puisse franchir la porte et le retint par le bras.

\- Une minute, dit il d'une voix où vibrait une note d'indignation, tu n'as pas l'impression d'être en train d'oublier quelque chose ?

Cloud le regarda avec surprise.

\- Non, quoi donc ?

Sephiroth l'obligea à se tourner vers le lit et Cloud vit briller la lame du poignard qui était resté posé sur les draps, là où Vincent l'avait laissé tomber avant de fuir pour les protéger de la bête galienne.

Croyant qu'il s'agissait de cela Cloud s'empourpra et fit un pas en avant pour reprendre l'arme, honteux de l'avoir oubliée de cette manière et d'avoir laissé Vincent dormir à quelques centimètres à peine de la lame qui lui avait causé une si grave blessure.

Il se sentait vraiment idiot d'avoir négligé un détail aussi important, c'était une coupable négligence, aussi bien envers Vincent qu'envers Denzel qui s'était donné tellement de mal pour la fabriquer.

Cloud rougit un peu plus en songeant combien le jeune garçon serait choqué et désolé d'apprendre à quoi l'arme qu'il avait tenu à offrir avait servi.

Cloud espérait bien qu'il ne l'apprendrait jamais, il ne voulait pas que Denzel se sente coupable à cause de quelque chose que lui avait fait.

Fort heureusement, il pouvait compter sur la discrétion de Vincent, l'immortel n'irait jamais raconter une anecdote de ce genre. Il n'imaginait pas non plus Sephiroth le faisant. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Denzel et Sephiroth se rencontrent, ils vivaient très loin l'un de l'autre, leurs routes ne risquaient donc pas de se croiser un jour.

Il glissa le poignard dans la gaine fixée à sa ceinture et se détourna de Vincent après un faible sourire d'excuse.

L'immortel resta de marbre tandis que le blond s'éloignait même si le fait qu'il parte ainsi, sans un seul geste rassurant, ravivait son chagrin. Cloud avait clairement démontré qu'il peinait à accepter une vision de lui moins impassible, que de découvrir qu'il était capable de se dévoiler le troublait et lui faisait un peu peur.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Vincent ne voulait pas, c'était bien que Cloud se sente mal à l'aise en sa présence. Si son ami tenait à ce qu'il reste tel qu'il avait toujours été, alors il le ferait, ce ne serait pas un si grand sacrifice, il avait été ainsi pendant tellement d'années.

Les mauvais traitements d'Hojo avaient été un entraînement des plus efficaces, Vincent avait réalisé très vite que le scientifique prenait plaisir à voir les autres souffrir, qu'il se repassait de leur douleur et de leurs cris, alors il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne lui offrir ni l'une, ni les autres.

Cela avait quelque chose d'ironique, certaines personnes le prenaient lui pour un vampire, à cause de sa tenue, pour un monstre, à cause de ses transformations, mais qui s'était douté que le véritable vampire, le vrai monstre, portait une blouse blanche ? Qui avait eu peur d'Hojo en le croisant dans un couloir, au point de se plaquer contre un mur à son passage ? Vincent n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu qui que ce soit réagir de la sorte en présence du scientifique, mais cela arrivait de temps en temps lorsque lui même croisait des gens qui ne l'avaient jamais vu.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Sephiroth barrer la route de Cloud et le regarder sévèrement.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes puis l'expression contrariée de Cloud laissa place à de la honte et il se retourna vers le lit. Il avait fini par comprendre ce que Sephiroth attendait de lui, ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre.

Prenant une profonde inspiration il revint vers le lit et se pencha vers Vincent qui réalisa alors qu'il était revenu vers lui et le regarda d'un air étonné.

Cloud se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'immortel qui répondit avec douceur au baiser.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé, et de devoir partir, mais je serai vite de retour et nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire pour nous. Dit Cloud d'un ton assuré après s'être redressé.

Il vit le regard de Vincent s'assombrir légèrement et pensa que c'était à cause de son départ imminent.

\- Je te jure que cela ne prendra pas longtemps Vincent. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter mon travail, tu le sais.

Vincent fit signe que oui et s'efforça de se composer à nouveau une expression détachée.

Cloud se releva, passa à côté de Sephiroth en lui adressant un regard empli d'ironie, sans essayer de l'embrasser aussi.

Sephiroth se tourna vers Vincent après que le blond soit sorti.

\- Tu m'excuseras, j'ai un enfant insolent à corriger. Dit il avant de sortir à son tour.

Vincent esquissa un sourire. Cloud n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec l'ancien première classe, mais c'était visiblement ce dont il avait besoin. Dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. ce n'était qu'une sorte de jeu qui ne prêtait pas à conséquence au fond.

C'était ce qu'il aimait chez eux, cette force dont ils savaient si bien faire preuve, cette solidité, plus visible chez Sephiroth, mais réelle chez les deux.

Il en avait tellement besoin, de personnes fortes, pour compléter la sienne et compenser ses moments de faiblesse. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il s'efforçait de ne plus en montrer... il avait pris le risque de se dévoiler à Cloud parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude dans laquelle il se débattait. C'était une prise de risques acceptable, le blond était aussi seul que lui quelque part, il coïncidait à ce qu'il recherchait. Il avait le physique et le mental qui correspondait à ce qu'aimait Vincent, s'attacher à lui et finir par l'aimer n'avait pas été très difficile.

Fermant les yeux il se mit à songer au moment où il avait commencé à s'attacher vraiment au blond.

Au début il avait lutté contre ces sentiments qui le troublaient et qui étaient une gêne pour leurs relations. Fréquenter Cloud, passer du temps avec lui et devoir taire ce qu'il ressentait avait ranimé en lui de douloureux souvenirs. C'était un peu comme revivre ce qu'il avait traversé avec Lucrecia.

Il avait ensuite redouté d'avouer à Cloud ce qu'il ressentait, d'être rejeté. Il craignait encore de l'être.

Dans le couloir Sephiroth avait rattrapé Cloud, l'avait saisi par le bras, obligé à lui faire face et l'avait embrassé de force.

Cloud s'était débattu avec hargne, contrarié d'être forcé de la sorte et avait fini par le mordre. Pourtant, lorsque Sephiroth l'avait finalement laissé partir, une lueur de triomphe brillait dans ses yeux de chat.

Cloud s'était essuyé les lèvres d'un revers de manche puis avait dévalé l'escalier sans se retourner.

Sephiroth n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, même s'il affectait de s'en amuser, la résistance de son ancien amant ne l'amusait pas du tout. Il aimait les défis et il se ferait un devoir de relever celui-ci, mais il en était tout de même attristé. Cloud ne semblait plus l'aimer, contrairement à ce que Vincent pensait.

Il retourna lentement dans la chambre.

Il aurait voulu questionner l'immortel sur ses projets mais il se rendit compte que Vincent s'était rendormi et préféra le laisser se reposer encore.

Il s'installa avec précaution aux côtés du dormeur, pour ne pas l'éveiller et se blottit sous les couvertures, restant assez loin pour ne pas troubler son repos. Il ne voulait que le savoir proche, même si leurs deux corps ne se touchaient pas.

Il sourit tristement à l'idée qu'en dehors de Cloud il n'avait jamais connu le contact d'un autre corps contre le sien avant de se retrouver face à Vincent et ce défi qui les avait menés à un changement des plus imprévus.

Son entraînement et son statut au sein du SOLDAT ne l'avaient pas poussé dans la voie des contacts amicaux. Il n'était proche de personne avant que Genesis et Angeal le rejoignent. Enfin, s'il pouvait qualifier ce qu'ils avaient partagé tous les trois d'amical. Genesis ne cessait de le provoquer et Angeal ne se positionnait jamais, il restait neutre, n'intervenant que lorsqu'il jugeait qu'ils allaient trop loin. Ces deux là avaient pourtant été ce qu'il pouvait qualifier d'amis. Les seuls qu'il pensait pouvoir avoir jusqu'à ce qu'on colle Zack sur le dos d'Angeal. Sephiroth n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que le jeune homme ait été un ami, il ne faisait que le supporter, difficilement parfois, mais il lui avait permis de remarquer Cloud.

S'il avait connu Vincent à cette époque, ou même bien avant, comment aurait il tourné ? Visiblement l'immortel avait connu celle qui l'avait mis au monde, il était donc présent au moment de sa conception, il pourrait lui parler de ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

Sephiroth avait très envie d'en savoir plus, mais en même temps cela lui faisait peur.

Si Vincent confirmait ce qu'on lui avait dit ? Si la femme au ruban jaune n'était qu'une mère porteuse ? Serait il assez fort cette fois pour endurer à nouveau le chagrin de ces connaissances ?

Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas l'attaque arriver. Elle fut brutale et bruyante, la fenêtre de leur chambre vola en éclats, des gens en uniforme beige firent irruption dans la pièce, brandissant des armes. Leurs intentions étaient claires et l'ancien première classe ne perdit pas de temps à se poser de question. Il bondit sur ses pieds, décidé à défendre chèrement sa vie et à protéger Vincent comme ce dernier l'avait fait pour lui. Ce mouvement l'écarta du lit, ce qui était une erreur, il le découvrit malheureusement trop tard. Le temps qu'il le réalise un homme pressait déjà un poignard sous la gorge de Vincent, l'immortel était visiblement inconscient et cela angoissa Sephiroth. Même faible Vincent aurait du se réveiller, que lui avait on fait ?

\- Rendez-vous où il y passe. Ordonna l'un des hommes d'une voix dure.

Sephiroth serra les dents, il ne s'était jamais rendu de sa vie et le faire était une véritable torture, mais il était nu, sans armes et la vie de Vincent était menacée... que devait il faire ?

Alors qu'il hésitait encore, sa nature de combattant luttant contre sa raison et son désir de préserver son amant, il sentit brusquement une seringue se planter dans son cou et un produit couler dans une veine exposée. L'effet en fut immédiat, Sephiroth sentit ses forces l'abandonner et sa vision se troubler, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps il s'effondra à genoux, puis s'écroula sur le sol, privé de connaissance.

Satisfaits les hommes ayant mené l'assaut firent amener des civières sur lesquelles les deux corps furent soigneusement disposés et sanglés. Des perfusions furent placées sur leurs bras, leurs assaillants ne tenaient pas à ce qu'ils se réveillent trop tôt.

Cette précaution prise les civières furent transportées sur une bonne distance par les membres de l'équipe d'assaut, venue à pied pour ne pas alarmer leurs cible, puis furent embarquées à bord d'un hélicoptère qui attendait la fin de l'opération dans un endroit discret.

Moins d'une demie heure après le début de l'attaque les assaillants et leurs cibles s'envolaient pour une destination inconnue.

Ignorant tout cela Cloud faisait route vers Junon, là où l'attendait le client l'ayant contacté. Ce dernier avait des exigences très particulières et les tractations prirent un certain temps. Cloud n'aimait pas beaucoup certaines conditions que l'homme voulait lui imposer et se montra réticent, tant et si bien que le client doubla finalement la somme qu'il entendait verser. Toujours un peu circonspect Cloud exigea de recevoir la moitié du paiement immédiatement. Le client rechigna, essayant de faire valoir que ce n'était pas l'usage et qu'avec un somme pareille il ne fallait pas se montrer trop exigeant. Cloud se contenta de le regarder froidement et fit mine de relancer le moteur de Fenrir, ce qui décida l'autre à abandonner la partie. Les tractations reprirent cependant de plus belle et durèrent encore quelques instants. Le client essayait d'obtenir des suppléments et Cloud refusait catégoriquement.

Finalement, l'argent en poche, Cloud se mit en quête de ce que voulait le client. Ce n'était pas trop difficile à trouver, il s'agissait d'un monstre qui pullulait dans une région que le blond connaissait bien, mais le capturer sans le tuer était une autre paire de manches. Cela pris presque une journée entière à Cloud pour enfin réussir à enfermer un monstre passablement amoché, mais vivant, dans une caisse et à le ramener au client. Ce que ce dernier allait en faire ne le regardait pas, qu'il se fasse tuer ou qu'il s'en serve pour tuer quelqu'un d'autre non plus. Cloud ne se sentait pas concerné, pas d'avantage coupable. Des tas de gens mourraient tous les jours, pour des raisons diverses, il n'avait aucune intention de porter leurs morts à tous sur la conscience, il en avait bien assez en mémoire. De toute manière, vu comme il avait mis à mal le monstre en question, ce dernier ne survivrait sans doute pas assez longtemps pour tuer qui que ce soit. Il prit l'argent, déposa la caisse et relança Fenrir sur la route. Il n'attendit pas que le client ouvre la caisse, il ne voulait rien savoir de ce qui allait suivre. On lui avait demandé de capturer et ramener un monstre bien précis dans une caisse, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Le reste n'était pas de son ressort.

Tout en fonçant droit devant lui, pressé de retourner au manoir, il avait tout de même un goût amer en bouche.

Depuis quand était il devenu quelqu'un qui se moquait éperdument du sort d'autrui ? Qui accomplissait des missions de ce genre ? Si le monstre n'était pas aussi mal en point qu'il le pensait... s'il tuait quelqu'un... ce serait de sa faute... il le savait, mais il l'avait fait tout de même. Pour l'argent. Il était vraiment en train de se perdre en route et c'était tout à fait haïssable.

Il avait hâte de regagner le manoir, de retrouver les bras de Sephiroth et ceux de Vincent. Peut être qu'à eux il confesserait ce qu'il venait de faire et combien il se détestait d'avoir pu le faire sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité, la moindre hésitation.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva enfin au manoir, l'esprit toujours tourmenté parce qu'il venait de consentir à faire, et qu'il eut stoppé le moteur de sa moto, il réalisa que quelque chose clochait, il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi, mais tout son instinct le lui criait. Il s'était passé quelque chose en son absence, il en était persuadé.

Très inquiet il grimpa les escaliers en courant, fonçant vers la chambre où il avait laissé ses amants. La porte était ouverte, le lit défait et la fenêtre brisée qui grinçait sinistrement lui apprirent qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, quelque chose s'était passé en ces lieux pendant son absence.

Il fouilla le manoir de haut en bas, par acquis de conscience, retrouva les affaires de Vincent et celles de Sephiroth, mais les deux hommes n'étaient eux plus présents.

Cloud les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas partis sans les prendre, du moins pas de leur plein gré, à moins d'une urgence... et il ne voyait pas du tout quel genre d'urgence aurait pu justifier qu'ils partent ainsi, nus et sans armes.

En ressortant du manoir il découvrit finalement des traces de pas qui s'en éloignaient, plus d'une dizaine de personnes étaient venues et reparties, à n'en pas douter elles étaient reparties en emmenant Vincent et Sephiroth.

Cloud sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Qui avait bien pu venir s'en prendre à ses amants ? Pour quelle raison ? Qu'allait on faire d'eux ?

Il redoutait le pire, mais le fait de ne pas avoir vu la moindre trace de sang dans la chambre ou ailleurs le rassurait un peu, à peine en vérité, au moins les deux disparus étaient probablement encore en vie lorsque les assaillants étaient repartis avec eux.

Cloud se raccrochait à cet espoir, mais il n'en était pas moins démuni face à la situation. Il ignorait totalement qui avait bien pu enlever les deux hommes et n'avait personne vers qui se tourner pour l'aider à les rechercher.

Il ne pouvait pas s'adresser à ses amis, pas s'il voulait garder le retour de Sephiroth secret, et il n'avait aucune confiance en Rufus et ses hommes. Il n'avait aucune envie de leur livrer Sephiroth sur un plateau, ils seraient bien trop heureux de s'en emparer.

Mais... et s'ils l'avaient déjà fait ? Si c'était eux les coupables ? S'ils avaient déjà mis la main sur Sephiroth et sur Vincent ?

Non... cela n'avait aucun sens, comment auraient ils pu découvrir si vite que Sephiroth était revenu ?

Surtout Cloud ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Vincent avait été emmené lui aussi. Il était depuis si longtemps dans des endroits où il aurait pu être ciblé s'il avait représenté un quelconque intérêt pour Shinra. Il était plus logique de penser que la cible était Sephiroth et que Vincent n'avait été pris que par mesure de précaution, ou pour ne pas laisser de témoin.

Cloud sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

Si tel était le cas, seule l'immortalité de Vincent le protégeait, mais que feraient de lui ceux qui l'avaient pris ? Qu'avaient ils l'intention de faire de Sephiroth également ?

Cloud regrettait amèrement d'être parti en livraison, d'avoir laissé Sephiroth désarmé seul avec Vincent alors que ce dernier était affaibli. Qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de lui.

Il n'aurait probablement pas fait la différence, mais au moins il aurait pu essayer de les défendre, il aurait été pris avec eux. Au lieu de cela il était seul devant le manoir désert et eux étaient en danger quelque part dont il ignorait tout, avec des gens inconnus mais sans nul doute hostiles.

Il sentit des larmes de désespoir rouler sur ses joues.

Allait il une fois de plus perdre ceux à qui il tenait ? Se retrouver seul à devoir affronter une vie dont il n'avait que faire ?

Dans l'hélicoptère un des ravisseurs, un homme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux acajou, taillé en athlète, se pencha vers le corps immobile de Vincent. Les ordres étaient de ramener les deux cibles vivantes et de ne pas faire le moindre mal à celui aux cheveux argentés, mais il n'y avait pas eu pareille restriction en ce qui concernait l'autre. Encore frémissant de l'excitation du combat il avait envie d'assouvir d'autres pulsions et les corps nus des cibles étaient un véritable appel au viol. Le genre de signal auquel il n'avait jamais réussi à résister.

Surtout, quelle importance cela avait il qu'il s'amuse un peu avec un immortel ? Il ne lui ferait rien qui ne puisse guérir et ce n'était pas le véritable objectif de l'opération, seulement une personne qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et de ne pouvoir être éliminée. Personne ne lui en voudrait s'il le tripotait un peu.

Il tendait déjà la main vers la poitrine de Vincent lorsqu'un autre des ravisseurs, un individu à la peau brune plus claire que celle de celui qui visait Vincent et aux longs cheveux d'un noir profond, ayant pris conscience de son manège s'adressa à lui d'un ton sec et indigné.

\- Eze ! Retourne immédiatement à ta place. Interdiction de toucher à la marchandise.

Le dénommé Eze tourna la tête pour regarder celui qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

\- Je voulais juste passer le temps, et de toute manière je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Lochan.

Celui à qui il venait de répondre se leva sans hâte, déployant son mètre quatre vingt dix huit avec la grâce d'un danseur, chose très surprenante pour un homme de cette taille, il se rapprocha avec la même souplesse d'Eze, qui n'était pas moins grand. La hauteur du plafond ne leur permettait pas de se mouvoir debout, ils devaient se courber légèrement, ce qui n'était visiblement pas un soucis, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Parvenu aux côtés d'Eze Lochan fit un geste rapide et frappa l'autre homme au ventre, visant un point précis. La douleur générée par le coup, pourtant d'une intensité moyenne, fit plier les genoux à Eze qui se recula en jurant.

\- Premier et dernier avertissement. Dit calmement Lochan sans tenir compte des insultes qui lui étaient adressées. Le prochain coup sera moins clément. Tu crois encore que tu n'as pas à tenir compte de mes ordres ?

Ses yeux dorés luisaient d'une lueur dangereuse et Eze ne s'y trompa pas. S'il insistait il risquait d'être sérieusement blessé. L'un des talents de Lochan était de découvrir les faiblesses de ses adversaires et il excellait dans l'art du combat, ce qui faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable. Il avait su exactement où frapper pour causer une vive douleur, mais sans occasionner de blessure grave. Eze avait une vieille cicatrice à l'emplacement visé, qui le lançait encore par moment, et qui pour l'heure se rappelait très cruellement à son bon souvenir. Elle avait parfaitement réussi à effacer tout désir de son organisme et il retourna s'asseoir en marmonnant des insultes à l'intention de Lochan.

Lochan l'ignora, il s'assura rapidement que Vincent n'avait pas été affecté par ce qui venait de se passer en laissant courir son regard sur l'intégralité du corps du dormeur. Son pouvoir le renseigna sur l'état général de l'immortel. Vincent était affaibli, son organisme luttait contre les drogues, il aurait besoin d'être nourri très rapidement mais son état était satisfaisant pour le moment.

Satisfait Lochan regagna sa place.

Les autres personnes présentes n'avaient pas bronché ni fait mine d'intervenir. Elles préféraient laisser Lochan gérer Eze, il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux après tout. Ils étaient tous deux des survivants du DeepGround, des êtres qui n'étaient plus qu'à demi humains, comme l'étaient les deux cibles qu'on leur avait demandé de ramener à la base.

Les autres membres du groupe avaient un peu peur des deux colosses, ils les savaient tout aussi redoutables l'un que l'autre, dans des domaines différents. Eze était un combattant rapide et implacable, qui se montrait utile dans les combats rapides, mais il devenait instable s'il devait se battre trop longtemps. L'excitation pouvait le pousser à des actes qu'il était difficile de qualifier.

La plupart des hommes de l'unité se demandaient pourquoi il avait été épargné et surtout pourquoi leurs supérieurs l'avaient choisi pour cette mission. Ils auraient préféré se passer de lui.

Lochan n'était pas loin de partager leur opinion, mais il n'avait pas eu plus de choix qu'eux, il avait été assigné à cette mission, avec ordre de la mener à bien et de faire en sorte qu'Eze reste sous contrôle.

Il avait réussi à accomplir la majeure partie de la mission, les cibles étaient entre leurs mains, Eze n'avait tué personne de sa propre unité, ce qui était un très net progrès par rapport à la dernière mission où ils avaient par malheur été séparés quelques minutes, minutes qui avaient suffit pour que le colosse sanguinaire réussisse à accomplir un vrai massacre. Cinq membre de leur unité et neuf civils... un véritable fiasco qui avait bien failli les renvoyer dans les tubes de confinement dont ils avaient été sortis par leurs employeurs actuels.

Il ignorait pourquoi Eze y avait été envoyé par les gens de DeepGround, mais dans son cas, il avait été jugé trop faible et sentimental. Il s'estimait déjà chanceux de ne pas avoir été éliminé purement et simplement. Plus encore d'en avoir été sorti et d'avoir obtenu une seconde chance.

Il aimait vivre au grand air, et non plus caché dans les planques de DeepGround.

Cependant, pour l'heure, il n'aimait pas du tout la mission qui leur avait été confié. Il ne connaissait aucune des deux cibles, mais il avait su au premier regard qu'il avait posé sur eux qu'ils étaient comme lui, des expériences, des victimes.

Il se faisait du soucis pour eux également à présent. Leurs supérieurs ne leur avait rien dit sur le sort qu'ils entendaient réserver aux deux hommes. Ils avaient donné des ordres, du matériel et rien de plus.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus rien voir, maudissant son pouvoir qui ne le laissait jamais en paix. Quoi qu'il regarde il en voyait les faiblesses, même les plus secrètes, il savait où frapper pour blesser ou détruire. Parfois il avait même des flashs de vision de l'avenir.

C'était sans doute un avantage pour ses employeurs, mais pour lui c'était plus une malédiction.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'appareil se pose puis il rouvrit les yeux à regret. La mission était terminée, son rôle s'arrêtait là.

Il regarda les autres membres de l'unité descendre les civières sans bouger, il vit Eze leur emboîter le pas mais ne bougea pas.

Au bout d'un long moment il se leva enfin et regagna ses quartiers, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il ne cessait de revoir l'instant de la capture. L'homme aux cheveux d'argenté s'était laissé capturer parce qu'on menaçait son compagnon. Sans cet acte ignoble il n'aurait jamais accepté de se laisser attraper sans se battre.

Cela fascinait Lochan, lui avait toujours été seul, il ne connaissait pas l'effet que cela faisait d'avoir une personne à qui l'on tenait assez pour se rendre pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait cette chance un jour, pas alors qu'il avait ce don, pas alors qu'il avait toujours un risque qu'il découvre comment allait finir la personne en face de lui. La première fois que son don de voyance s'était manifesté il n'avait que onze ans, il avait découvert que ceux qui l'élevaient n'étaient pas ses véritables parents et qu'ils allaient bientôt mourir, il avait su comment et avait paniqué, il avait essayé de les mettre en garde, mais ils ne l'avaient pas cru. Deux jours plus tard ils étaient morts et lui était récupéré par DeepGround. Ils ne lui avaient pas trop manqué, ils n'avaient jamais été chaleureux envers lui, pas brutaux non plus, seulement indifférents. Ils s'étaient occupé de lui comme ils auraient pris soin d'un animal d'élevage. Mais quelque part, c'était un peu ce qu'il était, un animal de laboratoire, une expérience génétique, qui avait porté ses fruits sans pour autant se montrer satisfaisant.

Loin de là, dans une autre partie de la base, les personnes transportant les civières les déposèrent enfin. Des personnes en blouses blanches s'empressèrent autour des deux hommes endormis. Les porteurs se retirèrent avec empressement, aucun d'eux ne voulait voir ce qui allait suivre.

\- Attendez ! Les rappela l'un des hommes en blouse blanche. Vous pouvez emmener celui-ci dans une cellule. Enchaînez le solidement et retirez lui la perfusion, son organisme lutte bien trop pour qu'on puisse le garder plus longtemps sous l'effet de ces produits.

Il désignait Vincent et se détourna de lui une fois que les porteurs se furent rapprochés. Sephiroth était le seul des deux qui présentait un réel intérêt pour lui et ses confrères.

Les hommes prirent la civière où reposait l'immortel inconscient et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit qu'on leur avait indiqué afin de faire ce qu'il leur était demandé.

Ils retirèrent la perfusion, défirent les liens qui retenaient Vincent sur la civière et l'en retirèrent, le déposèrent sur le sol, prirent les chaînes fixées au mur et refermèrent les fers sur les poignets de l'immortel. Ils le laissèrent ensuite.

Vincent revint à lui au bout d'un long moment. Il tenta de se relever mais l'effet des produits qu'il avait encore dans les veines et l'épuisement qu'il devait à la perte de sang l'affaiblissaient encore trop pour qu'il puisse faire autre chose que de se soulever à peine sur les coudes. Il remarqua avec stupeur les fers qui encerclaient ses poignets et les chaînes auxquelles ils étaient reliés. Ce détail, ainsi que sa nudité, le firent frissonner d'angoisse. Il n'était plus dans un vieux bâtiment délabré, mais il était à nouveau prisonnier, affaibli, à la merci de ceux qui s'étaient emparés de lui. Qui avait osé ? Pourquoi ? Où était Sephiroth ? Comment se sortir de là et sauver l'homme aux cheveux d'argent ? Autant de questions sans réponse pour l'heure.

Le froid qui régnait dans la cellule l'envahit peu à peu. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même. Il n'avait pas de réponse à ses questions, mais il avait une certitude. Personne n'était venu à son secours à l'époque, personne ne viendrait cette fois non plus, il devrait s'en sortir seul. Il devait trouver la force qu'il n'avait pas eu à l'époque. Pour Cloud qui devait se demander où ils étaient passé, pour Sephiroth qui était entre les mains d'ennemis, pour lui enfin. Parce qu'il n'était plus celui qu'il était lorsqu'il était aux mains d'Hojo et qu'il s'était promis que plus jamais il ne se laisserait faire.

Lochan rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva. Il venait d'avoir un flash, il savait ce qu'il allait se passer et il n'avait pas l'intention de se soustraire au rôle que lui imposait le destin. Peu importait que cela l'oblige à passer outre les ordres reçus, peu importait que cela fasse de lui un traître aux yeux de ceux pour qui il travaillait et de ceux avec qui il le faisait. C'était bien moins important à ses yeux que de garder la tête haute jusqu'au bout.

Il était soulagé, il avait enfin reçu le signe qu'il attendait depuis l'enfance. Bientôt il serait en paix, il n'aurait plus à se soucier de rien.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques détails à régler, quelques efforts à fournir et tout serait enfin terminé.

Il se hâta de gagner le hangar où se trouvaient les appareils de transport et s'empara de la moto la plus rapide qui s'y trouvait.

C'était de loin l'engin terrestre qu'il trouvait le plus adapté à un déplacement à travers les plaines désolées de Gaïa.

Quelques secondes plus tard il s'élançait en direction de Midgar.

 _A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire m'a été inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites » et a été rédigée avec l'autorisation de l'auteur ayant écrit l'œuvre d'origine que je remercie pour sa gentillesse et sa compréhension.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

 ** **Petit mot : Un chapitre que je dédicace à Miss Homme Enceinte, suite à notre discussion après le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il comblera ses attentes.  
****

 ** **Bonne lecture à tous****

* * *

 **Trois papillons autour d'une flamme**

 **5) Renisus**

Sephiroth rouvrit les yeux sur un décor familier, bien trop familier, il était de retour au néant, ou à ce qu'il qualifiait de néant. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais pour l'heure il se moquait de comment qualifier l'endroit où il venait de revenir à lui.

L'indignation balaya immédiatement la surprise qu'il avait ressenti de s'y retrouver.

Ce n'était pas juste ! La voix lui avait dit qu'il avait réussi l'épreuve, qu'il pouvait revivre ! Pourquoi lui faire miroiter une chance de trouver le bonheur et le renvoyer ensuite de la sorte ? C'était injuste et cruel...

\- Et ce que vous nous avez fait, mère et toi, ce n'était ni injuste ni cruel ? Questionna une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

Sephiroth se retourna d'un bloc, furieux de s'être laissé surprendre et posa les yeux sur la souple silhouette du plus jeune des incarnés.

Comment s'appelait il déjà ? Séphiroth ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir... bien qu'il ait utilisé son corps pour revenir à la vie quelques temps auparavant. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avantage du nom des deux autres soit dit en passant. Le trio n'avait été qu'un moyen de revivre, de parvenir à leurs fins, ou plus exactement de faire triompher la volonté de Jénova.

Un échec de plus...

\- Kadaj ! Mon nom est Kadaj ! Et ils se nomment Loz et Yazoo ! Lança le jeune incarné en serrant les poings.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'à une autre époque Sphiroth aurait cruellement répondu que peu lui importait leurs noms, qu'ils n'avaient aucune importance, qu'ils n'étaient que des instruments, des outils sans importance, sitôt utilisés, et cassés, sitôt abandonnés, mais ce temps là était révolu.

Sephiroth regarda autour de lui, cherchant une trace des deux autres dont le plus jeune venait de faire mention, mais il n'en trouva aucune.

Kadaj laissa échapper un sanglot, ses poings se défirent de leur position crispée. Il semblait soudain très jeune et malheureux, comme un enfant perdu, loin de sa famille.

\- Ils ne sont pas morts... murmura t'il d'un ton douloureux. Ils sont toujours sur Gaïa... mais ils ont été séparés... Yazoo erre dans les bas fonds et Loz...

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Ses frères lui manquaient tellement... surtout Loz qui avait veillé sur lui depuis sa naissance, il se sentait si seul, si perdu sans eux... il pouvait les entrevoir par moment, en se concentrant au maximum, mais il ne parvenait pas à entrer en contact mental avec eux comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était encore en vie. Le lien était coupé. C'était sans doute normal, puisqu'il était mort et eux non, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose moins douloureuse.

Sephiroth se rapprocha et Kadaj bondit en arrière, méfiant et tendu comme un jeune chat sauvage, crachant presque de rage et d'indignation.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin d'eux !

Comme si ces mots avaient brisé un barrage en lui il se mit à pleurer, Sephiroth contemplait, impuissant et le cœur serré, le flot de larmes qui coulait sur les joues pâles de son jeune frère. Oui... son frère, c'était bien ce qu'était Kadaj, il le comprenait à présent. Un petit frère dont il ne savait rien et dont il ne s'était pas soucié jusqu'à cet instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard ?

Un petit frère qui pleurait sur la séparation cruelle dont il était victime.

\- Ils n'avaient que quinze, dix sept ans et dix neuf ans lorsque tu t'es servi d'eux. Affirma la voix qu'il avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois.

Il se raidit, indigné d'entendre ces mots qu'il percevait comme une forme de reproche.

Cette même voix qui lui avait honteusement menti. Pourquoi devrait il la croire à présent ? Pourquoi lui donnait elle des informations sur le trio, informations qui renforçaient sa honte et ses remords. Était-ce une manière de plus de le punir pour ses crimes ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Affirma doucement la voix. Tu n'es pas mort, ni revenu au néant comme tu l'imagines. Tu es simplement inconscient et nous avions besoin de te parler. Kadaj, tu avais un message à lui transmettre, ne laisse pas ta colère prendre le dessus sur ce que tu désires vraiment.

Kadaj prit une profonde inspiration et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, se maudissant d'être aussi faible, et de l'être en présence de Sephiroth.

Il ne le détestait pas, pas encore, mais il n'en était pas loin. Pour lui l'homme qui lui faisait face était la cause de tout, de leur combat perdu d'avance et de leur séparation.

Kadaj n'avait jamais eu que Loz et Yazoo sur qui compter dans sa vie et à cause de Sephiroth il les avait perdu, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à pardonner.

Plus encore que le fait d'être mort pour lui avoir servi de vaisseau.

Il était furieux de savoir que Sephiroth, qui avait commis tant de crimes, était autorisé à retourner sur Gaïa alors que lui, qui n'avait tué personne... enfin, pas à sa connaissance... il avait bien amoché quelques personnes au passage, mais ce n'était pas aussi grave que ce qu'avait fait Sephiroth après tout... on pouvait bien lui pardonner ça, non ? Enfin bref, il était coincé là et Sephiroth avait le droit de recommencer à vivre. Il y avait de quoi grincer des dents et Kadaj ne s'en était pas privé. Il avait d'ailleurs bien l'intention de recommencer une fois que son aîné serait reparti vivre sa vie.

Mais pour l'heure Kadaj ne pensait pas du tout à tout cela, enfin, pas trop, non, sa préoccupation majeure concernait ses frères.

Les visions qu'il avait eu d'eux le terrifiaient.

Loz était retombé entre les mains de scientifiques qui semblaient le torturer et Yazoo...

Kadaj sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux à la pensée de ce que faisait Yazoo. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais été très proches ils n'en étaient pas moins frères et il se faisait du soucis pour son aîné.

Alors, s'il devait supplier Sephiroth d'aider ses frères, il le ferait. Tout ce qui lui importait était que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour eux.

\- Mes frères ont besoin d'aide. Dit il avec effort. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir les secourir. Je crois que vous leur devez bien ça... Si vous ne voulez pas trop vous fatiguer pour eux, sauvez au moins Loz, il est détenu pas très loin du laboratoire où vous êtes, aidez le à fuir, il saura trouver Yazoo et fera ce qu'il faut. Vous n'aurez rien d'autre à faire.

Le silence retomba. Sephiroth fixait Kadaj, la gorge serrée. Comment son jeune frère le voyait il exactement pour lui parler comme il venait de le faire ? Comme un monstre qui n'avait aucune considération pour eux ? Pire peut être...

\- Je te jure que j'aiderai tes... nos frères. Répondit il.

Il vit le regard vert de Kadaj s'écarquiller, son jeune frère le regardait à présent comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda finalement Kadaj.

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

Kadaj sembla hésiter puis se détendit légèrement. Il ne remercia pas, mais son regard se fit moins hostile. Sephiroth préféra s'en contenter.

Il était tout de même triste de songer qu'il allait retourner sur Gaïa alors que Kadaj, qui n'avait visiblement que 15 ans au moment de sa mort, n'aurait pas cette chance.

C'était vraiment injuste... 15 ans, c'était bien trop jeune pour mourir.

\- Le moment approche. Affirma soudain Kadaj. Je compte sur vous... n'oubliez pas votre promesse en vous réveillant.

\- Je n'oublierai pas. Assura Sephiroth juste avant qu'une sorte de vertige l'emporte dans un tourbillon infernal qui le laissa au bord de la nausée.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, de retour dans son corps, il se découvrit dans le décor blanc, stérile et froid d'un laboratoire, vision des plus désagréables qui le poussa à réagir avec violence.

Ne faisant aucun cas de sa nudité et de la présence de personnes en blouses blanches autour de lui, il se leva, s'empara de la première chose qui pouvait servir d'arme, à savoir une seringue, et attrapa la personne la plus proche, un bras noué autour du cou de son otage, la seringue pointée vers sa carotide, il fixa les autres gens avec toute la froideur dont il était capable.

\- Ouvrez moi cette porte et tant que vous y êtes, conduisez moi à l'endroit où vous détenez Loz.

Il vit les scientifiques, pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était en face de gens appartenant à cette catégorie, hésiter et échanger des regards inquiets et surpris. Il entendit même l'un d'eux murmurer à l'oreille de son plus proche collègue.

\- Comment a t'il pu savoir pour son semblable ? Il était inconscient à son arrivée...

La réponse de l'autre le fit sourire, même si son sourire était amer.

\- Ils perçoivent peut être leurs présences respectives. Une sorte d'instinct animal je présume.

Un instinct animal ? Mais pour qui le prenaient ils au juste ? Pourquoi les gens comme eux ne voulaient ils voir en lui qu'un objet d'étude ? Un spécimen...

Il avait beau savoir qu'il avait plus que mérité d'être vu comme un monstre, les mots qu'il venait d'entendre lui faisaient mal.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir leur hurler qu'il n'était pas seulement le fruit d'une expérience génétique, qu'il avait eu des parents humains, même s'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître celle qui l'avait porté en elle, sa mère biologique, Lucrecia, s'il en croyait Vincent.

Il aurait voulu le faire, mais il ne le ferait pas, eux ne comprendraient pas de toute manière, ce serait une perte de temps et puis... il n'était pas encore totalement convaincu lui même de ne pas être vraiment ce qu'ils voyaient en lui. Malgré tout le temps écoulé, il avait encore en mémoire les rapports qu'il avait eu sous les yeux, tous ces détails sur le projet dont il était issus...

Il se mit à trembler. Et s'ils avaient raison et que Vincent avait tort ?

Il fit un pas en arrière, entraînant avec lui celui qu'il tenait toujours en otage, la porte n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Il pouvait encore réussir à quitter cette pièce, il pouvait encore réussir à sauver Vincent et Loz.

Loz... lequel des deux autres était-ce ? Il ne parvenait même pas à s'en souvenir... et il avait osé dire à Kadaj qu'il était leur frère ? Mais quel genre de frère était il ?

Il n'atteignit pas la porte, elle se rouvrit brusquement dans son dos, l'obligeant à faire volte face. Celui qu'il retenait trébucha et serait tombé s'il ne l'avait pas tenu si solidement. Sephiroth l'entendit s'étrangler sous sa poigne, déséquilibré il ne parvenait visiblement pas à se redresser sans aide. Il risquait d'étouffer si lui même ne faisait rien.

Il décida finalement de le laisser tomber à terre et joignit le geste à la pensée. Il ne garda que la seringue, dérisoire protection, mais c'était mieux que rien.

La route était barrée par un groupe de soldats qui braquaient tous leurs armes sur sa poitrine nue.

Ignorant le scientifique qui reprenait péniblement son souffle à ses pieds il étudia le visage des soldats face à lui. Il avait tout d'abord cru avoir à faire à ceux qui avaient attaqué le manoir, mais ceux là étaient des inconnus, leurs uniformes étaient également différents même s'ils étaient de la même couleur. Les nouveaux venus portaient des couvre-chef rouges, ce qui n'était pas le cas des assaillants du manoir.

Sephiroth ne s'autorisa pas à se détendre pour autant, inconnus ou pas, différents ou pas, ils n'en avaient pas moins des armes braquées sur lui et vu leurs expressions ils n'hésiteraient pas à s'en servir s'ils l'estimaient nécessaire. Il garda donc une parfaite immobilité, attendant de voir ce qui allait suivre. S'il avait encore une chance de s'échapper et de tenir sa promesse à Kadaj, de sauver Vincent également.

Il avait conscience que tout cela était très mal engagé et qu'il avait très peu de chances d'y parvenir.

C'était une constatation douloureuse, il avait espéré pouvoir se construire une nouvelle vie... il avait retrouvé Cloud et gagné un nouvel amant... Vincent était si plein de promesses, si désireux d'offrir et de recevoir... Sephiroth aurait voulu savoir jusqu'à où ils pouvaient aller tous les trois, aurait voulu voir ce qu'ils auraient pu construire.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait n'était donc que chimères impossibles à réaliser ?

Soudain les soldats s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un homme portant un long manteau bleu qui laissa courir son regard sur les scientifiques. Son regard sombre était empli de contrariété.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Questionna t'il d'une voix ferme.

\- Monsieur... balbutia l'un des scientifiques. Nous nous apprêtions juste à étudier ce nouveau spécimen...

Il cessa net de parler en voyant le regard dur que posait l'homme sur lui.

\- Je vous ai donné l'ordre d'étudier ce que les Tsviets avaient laissé derrière eux, pas de vous en prendre à n'importe qui n'importe comment, encore moins de vous faire votre petite armée privée dans mon dos. Ne cherchez pas à nier, un de vos hommes est venu me prévenir de vos agissements. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir et à compter de cet instant vous êtes relevés de vos fonctions. Mes hommes ont neutralisé votre petite troupe et vont à présent vous conduire en détention. Vous serez jugés en bonne et due forme, vous avez ma parole.

Il fit un signe de la main et les hommes qui travaillaient pour lui entraînèrent les scientifiques malgré leurs protestations.

Celui que Sephiroth avait involontairement à moitié étranglé fut relevé et emmené lui aussi.

A la grande surprise de l'ancien première classe l'homme au manteau bleu, qui lui était vaguement familier, mais là encore il ne se souvenait pas de son nom, même s'il avait le sentiment que leurs routes s'étaient déjà croisées, ne demanda pas à ce que des soldats restent pour le protéger. Bien au contraire, il insista pour qu'ils se retirent tous.

Sephiroth restait sur ses gardes, cet homme ne semblait pas être une menace, mais il avait déjà vu des personnes qu'on aurait pu croire inoffensives devenir des combattants enragés et décimer des troupes en un rien de temps.

L'homme l'étudiait, les sourcils froncés. Il était clair que la présence de Sephiroth lui posait problème et qu'il ne savait pas comment le résoudre.

Finalement, contre toute attente il tendit la main à l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis Reeve Tuesti. Dit il d'un ton calme et assuré.

Ce nom disait effectivement quelque chose à Sephiroth, il le replaçait très bien dans le paysage.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un homme qui s'occupait de construire des choses pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, pouvait mener des soldats et faisait la loi face à des scientifiques, il y avait visiblement des choses dont Cloud avait omis de lui parler.

Ce n'était pas cependant ce qui le préoccupait le plus pour l'heure. Il avait mieux à faire que se poser des questions sur l'évolution de Reeve Tuesti. Il avait deux hommes à retrouver et à secourir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre en route un soldat fit irruption dans la pièce, visiblement agité.

Reeve et Sephiroth se tournèrent vers lui, conscients tous deux qu'il était probablement porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Un des individus détenus par les scientifiques s'est révolté sitôt délivré de sa cellule, il a pris la fuite, sa vitesse était incroyable, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Déclara le soldat.

Reeve soupira, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'une des victimes des scientifiques en question ait réussi à prendre la fuite. cela signifiait probablement des problèmes à venir.

\- A t'il fait des blessés ? Avons nous des pertes ? Questionna t'il.

Le soldat fit signe que non, au grand soulagement de Reeve. Il avait perdu bien assez d'hommes au cours de précédentes interventions.

\- Dans ce cas, essayez de voir où il va, mais ne cherchez pas à le retenir, et je veux une description précise de cet individu. Dit il avec calme.

Le soldat désigna Sephiroth.

\- Il lui ressemble, en plus jeune et avec des cheveux plus courts.

Sephiroth réalisa alors que le fugitif était probablement Loz et fut partagé entre soulagement de le savoir libre et assez en forme pour s'échapper seul, et la déception de n'avoir pas eu le temps de le voir.

Alors qu'il y pensait il ressentit brusquement un vertige le prendre et vacilla. Son instant de faiblesse échappa à Reeve et au soldat qui étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre, trop pris par leur conversation sur ce qu'il convenait de faire à propos du fugitif, ils ne le regardaient pas.

Il recula jusqu'à la table où il s'était éveillé et s'y appuya, espérant se reprendre avant qu'on ne se rende compte de sa faiblesse.

Il était encore appuyé à elle lorsqu'un second soldat fit son apparition et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Reeve.

Sephiroth manqua ce qu'il lui disait mais comprit que c'était une information qui troublait fortement Reeve, du moins s'il en jugeait par la brusque tension de ce dernier.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il en est, faites en sorte de trouver des habits pour celui qui est ici et protégez le jusqu'à mon retour. Dit il aux soldats.

Il quitta le laboratoire sans se retourner et sans regarder Sephiroth.

Il était de plus en plus troublé.

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tôt, on l'avait informé que quelqu'un demandait à le voir il était loin de se douter de ce que refuser de rencontrer une personne qu'il n'avait pas prévu de voir allait entraîner comme conséquences pour lui et ses hommes.

Loin de se décourager celui qui tenait tant à le voir était remonté sur la moto qu'il conduisait et il avait foncé tout droit sur le bâtiment, réussissant à passer le cordon de sécurité malgré les tirs qui l'atteignaient.  
Il était arrivé jusqu'à lui et s'était effondré sur le sol, à l'agonie, le sang coulant à flot des nombreuses blessures que lui avaient causés les tirs reçus.

Le mourant, un jeune homme à la peau brune et aux yeux dorés avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour l'informer de ce qu'il se passait dans un des laboratoires qu'il pensait sous contrôle.

Reeve avait regretté de le voir si près de périr sous ses yeux pour avoir voulu le prévenir, mais il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Il avait donné l'ordre à ses hommes de prendre aussitôt la route du laboratoire et l'avait prise lui aussi dans son véhicule personnel.

Il avait laissé le mourant aux soins de Shalua, si quelqu'un pouvait sauver la vie du jeune homme c'était bien elle. Il n'avait cependant que peu d'espoir, survivre à autant de tirs tiendrait du miracle.

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour intervenir sur les lieux dont lui avait parlé le mystérieux jeune homme, qui lui semblait vaguement familier sans qu'il parvienne à se souvenir où il avait bien pu le voir.

La situation une fois sous contrôle, la milice que s'étaient confectionné les scientifiques mise hors d'état de nuire, il avait été informer ces derniers de leur arrestation.

Il l'avait fait avec beaucoup de satisfaction, il détestait par dessus tout qu'on se moque de lui.

Mais à présent, les mots que venait de lui glisser l'un de ses hommes à l'oreille le mettaient dans une rage froide qui le faisait presque trembler.

Il tenait à s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne. Il ne tenait pas à se déchaîner contre des innocents, mais si l'information était exacte, alors les scientifiques et leur petite armée privée auraient du soucis à se faire.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de passer la porte de la cellule dont on venait de lui parler. Ses hommes n'avaient pas osé déplacer le prisonnier qui s'y trouvait détenu avant qu'il ne puisse le voir, qu'il ait pu constater de visu ce qui lui avait été infligé.

Reeve savait que cela était quelque peu cruel vis à vis de celui qui était prisonnier dans cet endroit, mais il avait besoin de vérifier ce qu'il en était. C'était son rôle de voir en personne les preuves des agissements dont s'étaient rendus coupables ceux qu'il venait de faire arrêter, et ce bien qu'il n'en soit ni fier, ni heureux.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à constater, surtout si cela correspondait à ce qu'on lui avait affirmé, qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur sur la personne.

Il en était presque à prier pour que ses hommes se soient trompés, pour que, une fois la porte passée, il se retrouve face à un total inconnu. Une victime certes, mais pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et appréciait.

Il entra enfin et embrassa d'un seul regard le contenu de la cellule. L'homme effondré sur le sol, presque inconscient, les chaînes et les fers qui enserraient les poignets du prisonnier, la nudité de ce dernier.

Reeve entra et fut tenté de repousser la porte avec violence, pour passer ses nerfs et faire en sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse assister à un spectacle aussi navrant.

Il était choqué et meurtri de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur, c'était bien celui qu'on lui avait dit qui se trouvait détenu là.

Il s'avança et s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme.

Sortant des outils de sa poche, il n'allait nulle part sans emporter quelques affaires utiles, il entreprit de délivrer l'homme silencieux de ses chaînes.

Il s'efforçait de ne regarder que les poignets meurtris, de ne pas poser les yeux sur le corps dénudé. Il avait honte de penser qu'il avait payé les hommes qui avaient osé faire cela.

Vincent évitait lui aussi de le fixer, il était humilié que Reeve soit témoin de son état lamentable et de sa faiblesse.

Il avait bien tenté de se délivrer par lui même mais le froid qui régnait dans la pièce l'avait engourdi avant même que son corps ne réussisse à surmonter l'effet des drogues. Cela ajouté à la faiblesse qu'il devait à la perte de sang l'avait plongé dans un état proche de l'hébétude. Réfléchir était difficile et bouger plus encore.

La main de Reeve glissa soudain et ses doigts se posèrent brièvement sur la peau nue de Vincent, il ne put réprimer un frisson, la peau qu'il venait de toucher était glacée.

\- Amenez des couvertures au plus vite ! Cria t'il en tournant la tête vers la porte. Faites aussi en sorte qu'un bain chaud soit préparé, il a besoin d'être réchauffé !

Lorsque la porte se rouvrit Reeve ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses hommes apportant ce qu'il avait demandé, mais lorsque l'arrivant s'agenouilla à ses côtés, il réalisa que bien que l'arrivant soit vêtu comme ses hommes il n'en était pas.

Une longue chevelure argentée croulait sur les épaules et le dos du nouveau venu et un regard vert aux pupilles de chat fixait le gisant.

Reeve fut à deux doigts de protester que Sephiroth n'avait rien à faire dans la cellule mais ce que faisait l'homme aux cheveux argentés le poussa à se taire au final.

Loin de se montrer insultant ou ironique l'ancien première classe drapa avec précaution une épaisse couverture autour du corps glacé de Vincent et l'attira contre lui avec douceur.

Reeve les considéra en masquant soigneusement sa surprise. Il ne savait trop que penser de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais pour l'heure il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Il avait un immortel mal en point à délivrer.

Il se remit à l'ouvrage en faisant de son mieux pour faire abstraction de la façon dont le redoutable Vincent Valentine se blottissait entre les bras d'un homme qui était encore son ennemi dans un passé pas si lointain.

Finalement les fers cédèrent enfin et Sephiroth se releva souplement, soulevant sans peine le corps du brun.

Reeve se redressa, il sortit et interrogea ses hommes du regard.

\- Tout est prêt monsieur. Affirma l'un d'eux.

Ils étaient visiblement aussi troublés que lui par ce qu'ils voyaient, mais ils ne poseraient pas plus de question.

\- Il a besoin de soins. Affirma la voix de Sephiroth.

Une pointe d'inquiétude était audible dans le ton qu'il venait d'employer. Il avait à peine commencé à se redresser qu'il avait vu Vincent pâlir et perdre connaissance. Ce n'était pas bon signe et il le savait.

Reeve se tourna vers eux et fit la même constatation alarmante.

\- Allez chercher un médecin en qui on puisse avoir confiance ! Ordonna t'il.

Un de ses hommes partit en courant et revint avec un homme en blouse blanche qui s'empressa auprès de Vincent sous le regard méfiant de Sephiroth qui gardait l'immortel inconscient entre ses bras.

Le médecin ne prêta pas attention au regard vert empli de défiance qui surveillait le moindre de ses gestes, il examina attentivement celui qu'on lui donnait pour patient, sans sembler le moins du monde troublé par le fait que ce dernier se trouve entre les bras d'un autre.

Depuis qu'il travaillait pour la WRO il avait vu défiler pas mal de patients et avait été confronté à de nombreuses situations toutes plus curieuses les unes que les autres.

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Soupira t'il. Je vais préparer de quoi remédier à cela. Mais le plus urgent est de le réchauffer au plus vite.

\- Conduisez les à la salle de bains. Dit Reeve à celui qui avait fait préparer le bain.

Sephiroth et le médecin suivirent le soldat de WRO en direction de la pièce en question.

Sephiroth faisait de son mieux pour ne pas défaillir lui aussi, il ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme et redoutait de laisser tomber celui qu'il portait.

Il fut soulagé d'atteindre enfin la salle de bains et se courba pour déposer son fardeau dans l'eau délicieusement chaude.

Il s'installa ensuite à terre près de la baignoire, en faisant en sorte de pouvoir intervenir en cas de besoin mais de ne pas gêner le médecin qui surveillait toujours l'état de Vincent, guettant visiblement le moindre signe de réveil.

Sephiroth posa sa joue sur le rebord. Il était trop fatigué et inquiet pour son amant pour se soucier de montrer une image froide et policée aux personnes présentes.

Il n'avait de toute façon plus aucune réputation à défendre, il avait déjà tout fait pour la mettre à mal, qu'on le juge faible n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui. Il se ferait un plaisir de prouver à quiconque aurait l'idiotie de vouloir s'en prendre à lui ou à Vincent qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son esprit combatif et qu'il était toujours à même de se défendre et de défendre celui dont il s'était épris voilà peu de temps.

Vincent revint à lui quelques minutes plus tard et rouvrit les yeux. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, mais il se sentait toujours aussi faible et il savait qu'il ne resterait sans doute pas conscient très longtemps, la chaleur qui l'envahissait avait tendance à l'endormir.

Il regarda autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité et que Sephiroth l'était aussi.

Découvrir Sephiroth tout proche de lui, la joue posée sur le rebord de la baignoire et le regard tourné vers lui, lui fit battre le cœur un peu plus vite.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se trouvait en présence d'une personne qui semblait vraiment se soucier de lui et cela le troublait fortement, l'emplissait d'une étrange émotion.

Sephiroth lui adressa un sourire qui manquait d'assurance, très loin de ceux qu'il lui avait offert au cours de leur défi. Vincent l'interrogea du regard, se demandant pourquoi l'homme aux cheveux d'argent semblait soudain avoir perdu de sa superbe.

Un peu d'inquiétude lui vint.

Sephiroth regrettait il ?

Il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolé Vincent... murmura Sephiroth.

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard carmin s'écarquiller puis disparaître sous les paupières brusquement baissées.

Vincent se laissa glisser au fond de la baignoire, bouleversé.

Ça recommençait... une fois de plus il était rejeté... ou alors il ne tarderait pas à l'être.

Sephiroth avait eu le temps de réfléchir et il regrettait d'avoir pris une décision trop hâtive.

Le médecin laissa échapper une exclamation inquiète et plongea vivement les bras dans l'eau pour remonter son patient à la surface, craignant qu'il n'ait glissé et ne soit trop faible pour remonter.

Il n'avait pas entendu le murmure de Sephiroth, étant plongé dans la préparation de la perfusion que lui avait apporté un des soldats qui lui servait d'infirmier.

Vincent fut tenté de résister et tout faire pour rester au fond de l'eau jusqu'à ce que l'inconscience le prenne à nouveau, puis il se fit le reproche d'étaler sa faiblesse et laissa le médecin le remonter et l'appuyer à nouveau sur le rebord.

\- Monsieur Valentine, vous m'entendez ? Questionna le médecin d'un ton pressant. Si vous m'entendez rouvrez les yeux ou faites un mouvement.

Vincent soupira et entrouvrit les yeux quelques secondes avant de les refermer.

\- Pourriez vous nous laisser un instant ? Demanda Sephiroth qui avait très vite compris ce qu'il se passait et ne voulait pas laisser Vincent se perdre dans de fausses conclusions, mais pas plus lui parler devant témoins.

Le médecin jeta un bref regard à son visage décidé et hocha la tête.

\- Laissez moi juste le temps de poser la perfusion...

\- Pas de perfusion. Dit Vincent d'un ton sans appel.

Le médecin soupira, c'était ce qu'il redoutait d'entendre.

\- Vous pourrez la poser après. Affirma Sephiroth. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

Le médecin hocha la tête puis sortit en compagnie du soldat. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Sephiroth se défit en un tour de main de la tenue qu'on lui avait donné et se glissa dans la baignoire, plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre de celles de Vincent il attendit que les yeux de ce dernier se rouvrent puis il riva son regard à celui de son amant. La baignoire était juste assez grande pour qu'ils puissent s'y trouver tous deux sans que Sephiroth pèse par trop sur le corps de Vincent. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour l'heure, les mains de l'homme aux cheveux argentés s'agrippaient fermement sur les bords de la baignoire, le soutenant en une position certes instable, mais qui préservait Vincent.

L'immortel surpris par cette action se raidit et fixa les yeux verts qui ne lâchaient pas les siens.

Il ne comprenait plus, pourquoi Sephiroth agissait il de la sorte s'il voulait le quitter ? S'il avait réalisé qu'il faisait fausse route en croyant l'aimer ?

\- Dis moi ce qu'il se passe Vincent. Demanda Sephiroth avec une douce fermeté.

Vincent cilla, il n'était certain de rien, que pouvait il répondre ? S'il se trompait il risquait de peiner Sephiroth, mais s'il avait raison, que lui répondrait l'ancien première classe ? Se montrerait il franc ou chercherait il à lui mentir ?

\- Je veux savoir si tu vas me rejeter. Dit finalement Vincent.

Quitte à tout perdre, il préférait opter pour la franchise, il devait au moins cela à celui qui lui avait donné tant de joie et de plaisir.

La réponse fut comme un coup de poignard pour Sephiroth, il en ressentit une vive douleur, qu'il surmonta cependant très vite.

Vincent avait de bonnes raisons de douter, il avait visiblement été cruellement déçu par le passé, ce qu'il avait enduré aurait fait douter n'importe qui.

Sephiroth ne se sentait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, il comprenait les craintes de l'immortel. Cloud avait aussi une part de responsabilité dans l'affaire, la façon dont il s'était comporté vis à vis de Vincent n'avait pas été des plus correctes.

Non... en vérité, ils avaient tous les deux une part de responsabilité. Lui même n'avait pas eu le comportement le plus honorable qui soit.

Il était arrivé avec l'idée de reprendre Cloud et d'humilier Vincent, l'immortel avait pardonné mais il en était resté marqué.

Sephiroth avait conscience qu'il faudrait un certain temps et des efforts, autant de sa part que de celle de Cloud, pour gagner la confiance de Vincent.

Bien sur, l'immortel ne leur en ferait pas part en permanence, mais il garderait sans doute longtemps la crainte d'être rejeté.

\- Vincent, ce que je regrette c'est de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour te protéger face aux soldats. Je voulais te demander pardon. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire en leur présence.

Un long frisson agita le corps de Vincent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était mépris sur le sens des mots prononcés par Sephiroth.

Sephiroth s'appuya un peu sur les jambes de Vincent et lâcha les bords de la baignoire pour avoir les mains libres, il les posa avec douceur sur les joues de l'immortel et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Il se redressa ensuite dans l'intention de quitter la baignoire, de se sécher rapidement et de se rhabiller avant de faire rentrer le médecin et son assistant.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup poursuivre, mais tu n'es pas en état et nous n'aurons de toute manière pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Dit il en saisissant une serviette et en commençant à essuyer l'eau sur son corps.

\- C'est moi qui te dois des excuses. Soupira Vincent. Je n'avais pas le droit de douter...

Sephiroth lui fit face aussitôt.

\- Je crois que tu avais parfaitement le droit au contraire. Cloud et moi t'avons donné assez de raisons de douter.

Vincent le regarda avec surprise, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une réponse de ce genre.

\- Comment cela ?

Sephiroth reposa la serviette et entreprit de repasser les habits.

\- Nous n'avons pas été très délicats, ni corrects, envers toi. Nous en reparlerons, mais je veux que tu garde en mémoire que je suis sincère et que je ne te laisserai pas si vite et facilement que tu le crois.

Une fois rhabillé il plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de Vincent.

\- Vas tu accepter la perfusion Vincent ? Je me doute que tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, mais elle t'aidera à guérir plus vite.

\- Je l'accepterai. Répondit Vincent. J'ai hâte de partir d'ici.

\- Moi aussi. Soupira Sephiroth.

La chaleur qui régnait dans la salle de bains, son bref passage dans la baignoire remplie d'eau bien chaude, tout cela lui faisait un peu tourner la tête.

Il ouvrit la porte et prit comme une gifle le courant d'air froid qui en profita pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bains.

Le médecin et le soldat infirmier entrèrent juste à temps pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer au sol.

Vincent s'efforça de se redresser en réalisant ce qu'il se passait.

\- Sephiroth !

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un vertige... le rassura Sephiroth.

Le médecin l'examina rapidement, préférant ne pas prendre de risque et nota très vite que la tension de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent était basse.

\- Vous êtes fatigué. Nous allons vous conduire dans une chambre. Dit il fermement.

\- Non. Je ne quitte pas Vincent. Répliqua Sephiroth.

\- Ne vous agitez pas inutilement l'esprit, il n'est pas question de vous séparer. Je pense que monsieur Valentine est assez réchauffé à présent, nous allons vous installer tous les deux dans la même chambre. Il y a bien assez de lits dans cet endroit pour que nous puissions en trouver deux qui soient proches l'un de l'autre. Affirma le médecin sans s'offusquer du ton un peu sec.

Sur sa demande d'autres soldats vinrent aider Vincent à quitter la baignoire et une fois l'immortel séché et habillé d'une tenue similaire à celle remise à Sephiroth. Ils conduisirent les deux hommes dans une chambre toute proche.

Sephiroth s'installa sur un des deux lits qui s'y trouvaient et regarda l'autre où des soldats couchaient Vincent.

Le médecin posa la perfusion puis la chambre se vida rapidement de ses occupants, laissant les deux hommes alités enfin seuls et en paix.

Vincent poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda la perfusion avec une certaine envie de l'ôter.

\- Ne le fais pas. Lui dit Sephiroth qui avait bien compris à quel point il s'était forcé à ne pas réagir lorsque le médecin l'avait mise en place.

Vincent soupira à nouveau et tourna son regard carmin dans la direction de l'autre lit.

\- Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Nous le devons tous les deux. Sourit Sephiroth.

Vincent ne pouvait pas nier, c'était la stricte vérité. Il observa l'ancien première classe sans oser avouer ce qu'il désirait vraiment.

Il avait terriblement envie de sentir à nouveau le corps de l'autre contre le sien.

Ce n'était en rien un désir charnel, seulement le besoin d'avoir une présence rassurante à ses côtés, de pouvoir poser la main sur une peau tiède et lisse, de sentir un souffle sur la sienne et d'entendre battre le cœur de Sephiroth non loin de son oreille.

Sephiroth qui ressentait le même désir se leva avec lenteur pour ne pas risquer de faire un malaise qui pourrait le plonger dans l'inconscience et affolerait Vincent.

\- Puis-je ? Questionna t'il en approchant du lit où reposait son amant.

Vincent le fixa, son regard carmin luisant d'une émotion qu'il ne cherchait pas à masquer cette fois. Il appréciait que Sephiroth ait compris ce qu'il désirait et accepte d'y répondre sans rien dire.

Il inclina la tête en silence, ne voulant pas troubler cet instant par des mots. Il se tourna ensuite pour se mettre sur le côté afin de laisser plus de place à son amant.

Sephiroth se glissa dans le lit, tout juste assez large pour les accueillir tous les deux et noua ses bras autour du ventre de Vincent.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur un bout de peau accessible à ses lèvres puis s'installa au mieux et ferma les yeux.

Vincent en fit autant, il sentait le souffle régulier de Sephiroth sur sa nuque, les mains fortes posées sur son ventre, les bras qui entouraient solidement son corps, sans pour autant l'enserrer de façon étouffante, tout cela lui apportait un étrange mais fort agréable sentiment de confort.

Il se sentait en sécurité, protégé, mais pas comme quelqu'un de faible sur qui il faut veiller. Non, la façon dont le tenait Sephiroth ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être défaillant mais aimé.

Aimé... c'était si agréable... être aimé enfin, avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés que son caractère et ses particularités ne faisaient pas fuir. Quelqu'un qui ne lui reprochait pas ses moments de faiblesse, qui savait le comprendre et l'accepter tel qu'il était.

Il posa avec précaution ses mains sur les mains de Sephiroth et sentit les lèvres de ce dernier effleurer à nouveau sa peau en un baiser plein de douceur.

\- Dors Vincent. Murmura Sephiroth d'une voix assourdie par le sommeil qui commençait à l'emporter.

Vincent sourit et laissa son corps se détendre enfin, sans pour autant cesser de réfléchir à leur situation, à ce qu'ils étaient... ou n'étaient pas.

Quelque part, ils étaient plus semblables qu'il ne l'aurait cru, tous les deux. Ils affichaient tous deux des airs de solidité et de dureté, ils semblaient lointains, comme inaccessibles... parce que la vie et les hommes ne leur avait pas laissé le choix d'être autrement. Mais à l'intérieur ils étaient très différents de l'image qu'ils montraient au monde. Ils étaient capables d'aimer, ils étaient capables de tendresse et de générosité.

Lorsque Reeve entra à pas de loup dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, les deux hommes dormaient à poings fermés.

Reeve fut surpris de trouver l'un des deux lits vides et de voir que Sephiroth et Vincent dormaient étroitement enlacés sur l'autre.

Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à découvrir pareille vision.

Il resta un moment à les regarder dormir, considérant avec intérêt la façon dont leurs mains se touchaient, dont les bras de Sephiroth se refermaient sur le torse de Vincent. Il nota leurs expressions apaisées.

C'était là des indices qui en disaient long sur la relation existant entre les deux hommes et Reeve se retira finalement aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

Il était désormais fixé sur un point capital et si cela le troublait, il n'en était pas le moins choqué ou réprobateur.

Il était même plus tôt heureux de constater que Vincent avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui sache lui apporter un peu de paix et de protection. Quelqu'un qui ait réussi à mettre un terme à la solitude de l'ancien turk.

Reeve n'aimait pas trop se mêler des affaires des autres, pas quand il pouvait faire autrement, mais depuis que Vincent lui avait apporté une aide des plus efficaces, et avait sauvé Gaïa de la destruction en utilisant les pouvoirs de Chaos pour stopper Oméga, il se sentait redevable envers l'immortel et était désireux de lui venir en aide à son tour.

Il était clair que c'était l'occasion rêvée.

Certes, ce n'était pas seulement Vincent qu'il allait devoir aider sur ce coup là, il allait devoir également soutenir Sephiroth, ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus évidente, ni la plus agréable pour lui, mais il était prêt à tenter le coup.

La présence de l'ancien cauchemar n'était pas pour le tranquilliser, pas après les dégâts que ce dernier avait causé par le passé, mais... au vu du comportement qui avait été le sien depuis qu'ils avaient été mis en présence, Reeve était disposé à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Ce n'était pas un conquérant dépourvu de pitié ou quelqu'un d'à moitié fou que Reeve avait eu en face de lui, mais une personne qui se souciait visiblement du sort de Vincent et savait comment rassurer ce dernier, ce qui faisait une sacré différence.

Bien sur, cela n'effaçait pas les crimes commis par l'homme aux cheveux argentés, mais après tout, c'était du passé, et Gaïa avait survécu à pire qu'un incendie et quelques morts. Les membres du DeepGround avaient tué bien plus de monde que l'ancien première classe. Oméga aurait tué tout le monde et détruit la planète, alors les crimes de Sephiroth semblaient presque dérisoires en comparaison.

Reeve se sentait d'humeur à se faire l'avocat du diable, enfin, d'essayer dans la mesure du possible, tant que cela ne le mettrait pas dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou... encore que le simple fait d'essayer risquait justement de le mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Il se mordilla la lèvre supérieure, pesant le pour et le contre.

On avait besoin de lui pour gérer la WRO, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que malgré ses capacités on pouvait très bien décider de le virer et de le remplacer s'il devenait gênant... aider Vincent valait il le coup de prendre le risque de perdre son poste ? Un poste qu'il aimait et dont il était assez fier à vrai dire.

Il y avait de quoi hésiter, sauf si l'on se mettait à penser à ce que Vincent avait fait face à la menace de DeepGround, ce que cela lui avait coûté.

L'immortel avait bel et bien failli y rester, on lui avait arraché la matéria qui lui permettait de garder le contrôle et on lui avait mis sous les yeux les preuves des trahisons dont il avait été victime des années plus tôt, autant de choses qu'il aurait sans doute préféré ne jamais voir se produire. Pourtant il ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il avait bien disparu un certain temps, mais il avait fini par accepter de revenir et de reprendre sa place à leurs côtés.

Cela avait convaincu Reeve de sa valeur, dont il était conscient bien avant ces événements à vrai dire. Alors, si Vincent avait décidé de s'attacher à Sephiroth, peu importait ses raisons et si cela dérangeait, Reeve était tout disposé à accepter la chose et à soutenir les deux hommes.

Pour reconstruire Gaïa les bonnes volontés étaient toujours les bienvenues, alors si Vincent et Sephiroth acceptaient de se joindre à cette cause, Reeve était tout à fait disposé à les accueillir au sein de la WRO.

Cela ne musellerait pas toutes les mauvaises langues, il n'était pas naïf, il savait fort bien qu'il y aurait toujours des détracteurs pour s'élever contre ce projet, mais cela redorerait un peu le blason terni de l'ancien première classe. Il donnerait au moins l'impression de vouloir réparer ses fautes, même si cela n'était qu'une illusion.

Reeve était très bien placé pour savoir qu'il valait parfois mieux un mensonge glorieux qu'une piètre vérité.

Mais pour l'heure ils en étaient encore très loin. Les principaux concernés ignoraient tout des plans qu'il avait en tête pour eux et il n'avait pas l'intention de leur en faire part tant qu'ils ne seraient pas complètement remis.

Malgré la tension des premiers instants, le sentiment proche de la panique qu'avait éveillé en lui le retour de celui qui avait été une des pires menaces pour Gaïa et ses habitants, Reeve se sentait curieusement exalté.

Il avait longtemps caressé l'idée de s'adjoindre légalement les services de Vincent Valentine, cet homme était presque une légende à ses yeux. Tellement de capacités, c'était du gâchis de le laisser se gaspiller à traîner on ne savait où la plupart du temps pour n'apparaître qu'en cas de besoin absolu.

Il avait essayé de faire miroiter des avantages, mais l'ancien turk avait refusé salaire, logement et nourriture fournis, comme si tout cela n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui.

Reeve en avait été dépité et surpris. De nombreuses personnes étaient prêtes à tout pour avoir ce genre de choses, mais pas Vincent visiblement.

Oh, il ne lui avait pas rit au nez, ce n'était pas son genre, il s'était contenté de dire non.

Simplement et définitivement, non.

Non... c'était un mot que Reeve n'avait pas entendu souvent, du moins pas dans la bouche d'une personne qu'il entendait recruter et même maintenant, bien après le jour du refus de Vincent, il ressentait encore la pointe d'amertume qui avait été sienne alors lorsqu'il y repensait.

Il n'allait donc pas laisser passer une occasion aussi magnifique de retenter de récupérer Vincent pour la WRO.

Il n'avait aucun remords à l'idée que ce qu'il avait en tête n'était pas loin d'être une forme de chantage, les deux hommes endormis à quelques mètres de lui avaient besoin de protection, enfin surtout Sephiroth, il était disposé à leur apporter son aide, tout le monde y trouverait son compte au final.

Il se laissa aller à sourire.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée finalement.

D'ici quelques jours, si tout se passait bien, il aurait deux nouvelles recrues pour son organisation. Des recrues prestigieuses, dangereuses certes, mais d'une valeur indéniable, qui seraient de véritables atouts.

Reeve s'éloigna de la chambre en sifflotant avec entrain.

Les grandes causes méritaient que l'on fasse des efforts et des sacrifices, que l'on consente à certaines choses que d'autres trouvaient déplaisantes. Il était de ceux qui n'hésitaient pas à faire ces efforts et ces sacrifices, il savait déjà que Vincent était de ceux là lui aussi.

Restait à découvrir si c'était également le cas de Sephiroth.

Reeve était plus qu'optimiste, le comportement de l'homme aux cheveux argentés avait été parlant, il tenait à Vincent et il était prêt à faire des efforts pour rester avec lui. Il marcherait probablement dans la combine.

Il n'aurait de toute façon pas vraiment d'autre choix. S'il refusait de travailler pour la WRO Reeve ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

 _A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

 **Avertissement : cette histoire m'a été inspirée par celle de Lunagarden intitulée « Passions interdites » et a été rédigée avec l'autorisation de l'auteur ayant écrit l'œuvre d'origine que je remercie pour sa gentillesse et sa compréhension.**

 **Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin.**

* * *

 **Trois papillons autour d'une flamme**

 **6) Ignis**

Lochan rouvrit les yeux sur le décor aseptisé d'un laboratoire. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être encore en vie.

Il étudia la pièce, la regardant à travers le liquide de la cuve de régénération dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne vit rien de nature à l'alarmer. Il y avait bien une femme en blouse blanche, avec un bras mécanique, qui lui tournait le dos, mais elle ne semblait pas présenter le moindre risque pour lui.

Désireux de quitter la cuve, malgré la douleur persistante, il frappa deux coups contre la paroi, en faisant très attention de ne pas taper trop fort pour ne rien endommager.

La femme se retourna vivement et le considéra pensivement.

Elle se rapprocha finalement de la cuve et enclencha la procédure de libération.

Lochan la remercia d'un sourire et attendit qu'elle prenne fin avec une impatience grandissante.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin libre la femme lui tendit un peignoir.

\- Pour ménager votre pudeur, même si je dois admettre qu'il est trop tard pour me cacher quoi que ce soit.

Lochan dédaigna le peignoir, il cherchait déjà ses habits du regard et était quelque peu contrarié de ne les voir nulle part.

\- Je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Shalua Rui. Si vous avez un nom, je serai très heureuse de le connaître jeune homme. Dit la femme en posant le peignoir inutile sur une chaise.

\- Mon nom est Lochan.

\- Lochan ? C'est un joli prénom, pas un nom. Commenta Shalua doucement.

\- Je n'en ai pas d'autre, ceux qui m'ont créé n'ont pas jugé bon de m'en donner. Où sont mes affaires ?

\- Je crains fort qu'elles ne soient perdues, entre les trous causés par les balles, les déchirures dues à votre chute et le sang elles étaient déjà assez mal en point, j'ai donc décidé de les achever pour vous dévêtir. Mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin avant un bon moment... enfin, c'était ce que je croyais lorsque je vous ai mis dans cette cuve. Je dois avouer que je pensais ne pas vous en ressortir vivant et vous voilà debout devant moi...

\- Pour être franc, je ne pensais pas non plus survivre à cette journée. Avoua Lochan.

Shalua le considéra pensivement. Lorsqu'elle l'avait examiné avant de le mettre dans la cuve elle avait été surprise par plusieurs détails. Il avait quelque chose de familier, pourtant elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir rencontré avant que Reeve Tuesti le fasse conduire dans son laboratoire. Ses gants une fois retirés elle avait découvert que ses ongles ressemblaient à des griffes et avait également découvert au cours de son examen qu'il avait des canines impressionnantes. Elle ne savait pas trop à quel genre de créature elle avait à faire, mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas entièrement humain.

Elle avait très envie de lui poser des questions, mais elle n'osait pas.

\- Je vous intrigue... murmura Lochan. Vous vous demandez ce que je suis... à vrai dire, moi aussi.

\- Comment cela ? S'étonna Shalua.

\- J'ai été élevé par des parents adoptifs, je ne sais pas qui sont mes vrais parents ni même si j'en ai eu un jour.

\- Tout le monde a des parents Lochan. Dit doucement Shalua. On a pas toujours la chance de les connaître, mais on en a tous.

\- Et bien, vu ce qu'ils m'ont légué, je ne suis pas triste de ne pas les avoir connu. Lança Lochan en considérant ses ongles aigus et durs.

Shalua posa la main sur son bras, elle sentit immédiatement ses muscles se contracter. Elle retira aussitôt sa main pour ne pas le braquer.

Lochan laissa échapper un profond soupir, lorsque leurs peaux étaient entrées en contact il avait eu une vision de la femme en train de vérifier des cuves contenant les corps de deux hommes aux cheveux argentés, et il connaissait ces hommes, ou du moins il en connaissait un, il avait participé à sa capture peu de temps auparavant. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait être le second, mais il ressemblait trait pour trait à celui qu'il avait aidé à capturer. Il semblait moins musclé cependant.

Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de voir. La femme lui avait semblé sympathique et inoffensive, mais si elle participait à un projet de ce genre, alors elle était tout sauf innocente.

Shalua avait immédiatement constaté que l'expression du jeune homme avait changé, son air détendu n'était plus qu'un souvenir et son regard doré luisait à présent de méfiance et de réprobation. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout pour quelle raison. En dehors de son geste qui se voulait réconfortant elle n'avait rien fait de spécial.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t'elle avec prudence.

\- Je crois que ce serait plus à moi de vous poser la question. Quel rôle avez vous l'intention de jouer dans ce que vos semblables ont l'intention de faire à ces hommes aux cheveux argentés ?

Shalua le regarda avec ébahissement. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était en train de lui parler.

Lochan le réalisa à voir son expression de surprise et soupira à nouveau. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne dise rien. Il était hélas trop tard, il avait éveillé la curiosité de Shalua. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur les raisons de cette étrange question.

\- Quels hommes aux cheveux argentés ? Pourquoi pensez vous que j'ai l'intention de leur faire quoi que ce soit ?

\- Je vous ai vu devant les cuves où ils sont séquestrés. Affirma Lochan. Vous étiez en train de surveiller leurs constantes.

\- Lochan, j'avoue ne pas vous suivre, comment pouvez vous m'avoir vue devant des cuves dont je ne me suis jamais approchée ?

\- Vous le ferez dans un futur proche. Moins de trois jours à mon avis, mon pouvoir de voir l'avenir ne va pas au delà.

Shalua y voyait un peu plus clair et ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre était vraiment passionnant. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré de personnes capables de lire l'avenir. Un peu délicat également, c'était le genre de pouvoir qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité avoir.

\- Vous voyez l'avenir en permanence ? Cela doit être parfois lourd à porter.

Lochan la regarda avec étonnement. Elle était la première personne à lui tenir pareils propos.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Assura Shalua.

\- Je ne le vois pas en permanence, non. Répondit Lochan.

\- Mais vous m'avez vue devant ces cuves... c'est très intéressant. Je crois que nous devrions chercher où elles peuvent bien se trouver. Est-ce qu'il y avait des détails qui nous permettraient de les localiser ?

Lochan fit signe que non. Il aurait bien voulu donner d'autres détails, mais pour l'heure il n'avait pas plus d'éléments à fournir.

\- Peut être que si vous me touchiez à nouveau. Se risqua à dire Shalua.

\- J'aimerai bien, mais cela n'est pas si facile. Vous toucher à nouveau ne servira à rien. Je n'ai qu'une vision de temps en temps.

\- Voila qui est fâcheux... mais s'ils sont dans des cuves, cela ne peut être que dans un laboratoire. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à découvrir où se trouve ce laboratoire.

Lochan hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire. Shalua qui le regardait se figea, elle avait déjà vu ce sourire, mais sur un autre visage. Elle hésita à en parler puis décida de ne rien lui dire avant d'être certaine. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Elle avait lancé une analyse de son sang, elle en profiterait pour étudier son profil génétique, cela lui permettrait de ne plus avoir de doutes.

Lochan lui venait d'avoir une idée. Il y avait une personne qui pourrait peut être le renseigner s'il le laissait toucher sa peau. Le principal concerné, celui qu'il avait vu dans une des deux cuves. Mais il ne le pourrait que s'il n'était pas trop tard.

Cette idée le fit frissonner. Il n'était pas fier d'avoir participé à la capture, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix et il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour que les deux hommes soient sauvés.

Que s'était il donc passé ou allait il se passer pour qu'il ait eu une vision aussi désagréable et qu'était il advenu de l'autre homme, celui aux cheveux noirs ?

\- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je retourne là d'où je viens. Il y a une personne qui pourrait me renseigner sur l'endroit qui nous intéresse. Dit il à Shalua.

\- Dans ce cas, partons sans plus attendre. Dit la scientifique.

Elle s'écarta de lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Juste le temps d'aller prévenir mes assistants que je pars et de prendre quelques affaires, pour vous et pour moi, ce sera plus confortable si vous êtes habillé. Ajouta t'elle en quittant la pièce.

Lochan se mit à rire et Shalua sourit tout en s'éloignant, poursuivie par ce rire gai qu'elle avait plaisir à entendre.

Si ce qu'elle avait pensé se révélait exact, alors ils allaient au devant de moments surprenants. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle aurait plaisir à voir l'expression du jeune homme et de celui à qui il lui faisait penser lorsqu'elle leur annoncerait ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Elle revint rapidement et tendit un paquet de vêtements à Lochan, une tenue de la WRO qu'elle avait agrémentée d'un béret que le jeune homme considéra avec un peu de perplexité.

\- Il vous ira très bien. Assura Shalua avec un peu de malice.

Lochan préféra ne pas discuter et passa la tenue, ajusta le béret sur son crâne puis se tourna vers Shalua qui avait attendu en consultant ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran d'un ordinateur.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Un hélicoptère nous attend. Je n'aurai pas dit non pour un tour à moto, mais j'ai bien peur que votre engin ne soit hors d'usage pour le moment. Des techniciens s'occupent de le réparer mais il ne sera pas prêt avant plusieurs jours. Il a reçu autant de balles que vous.

Lochan fut surpris d'apprendre que l'on prenait la peine de réparer une moto qu'il aurait cru bonne pour la casse.

\- Pourquoi tenter de la réparer ? Questionna t'il en la suivant vers l'hélicoptère.

\- Pour la même raison que vous avez été confié à mes soins. Il y a toujours un espoir de salut et il ne faut pas hésiter à tout faire pour que cet espoir se concrétise. C'est aussi cela le but de la WRO.

C'était quelque chose que Lochan avait déjà entendu, mais il n'y avait pas trop cru lorsqu'on le lui avait dit la première fois, pour lui ce n'étaient que des mots sans valeur. Mais les entendre de la bouche de Shalua Rui leur donnait une nouvelle envergure. Elle, il voulait bien la croire.

Il prit place à ses côtés dans l'hélicoptère. D'autres membres du WRO s'y trouvaient également, sans nul doute pour assurer la protection de la scientifique.

Lochan se demanda s'ils étaient là pour la protéger de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver en arrivant ou de lui. Il sourit avec amusement, si c'était de lui, ils étaient vraiment courageux, surtout maintenant qu'ils savaient de quoi il était capable.

Au cours du voyage il fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction des regards parfois lourds qui pesaient sur lui. Il sentait la peur de certains des soldats, et il comprenait qu'ils aient peur. Même s'il n'avait pas été capable de se régénérer aussi vite sa très haute taille et ses particularités physiques auraient tout de même fait de lui un être à part.

Il resta immobile et silencieux tout le long du temps que dura le voyage, qui fut bref, au grand soulagement de tous.

Il laissa les autres occupants de l'appareil descendre les premiers et rejoignit Shalua. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'hélicoptère un comité d'accueil vint à leur rencontre, Reeve Tuesti en tête. Ce dernier était surpris de voir celui qu'il pensait perdu debout et assez en forme pour revenir.

\- Shalua, vous avez fait des miracles une fois de plus. Dit il d'un ton qui exprimait sa surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose en vérité. Répondit Shalua. Il a des capacités de régénération incroyables.

Reeve posa les yeux sur Lochan, l'examinant avec un intérêt accru. Cet homme serait un atout de plus pour la WRO, mais il devait d'abord s'assurer qu'il serait loyal à leur cause.

Lochan soutint son regard, conscient qu'il était en train de passer une sorte d'examen. Il n'en était pas surpris, Reeve Tuesti avait de bonnes raisons de se méfier, après tout il était arrivé devant lui en forçant son cordon de sécurité et en portant la tenue de l'armée illégale recrutée par les scientifiques renégats. Cela aurait incité n'importe qui à se montrer prudent.

Il était si concentré sur Reeve qu'il ne sentit pas la vision arriver, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait en avoir une il était déjà trop tard, elle débutait déjà.

Pris de vertige il se laissa tomber à genoux et ferma les yeux pour ne plus rien voir d'autre que les images que son don lui imposait.

Il vit Eze se glisser dans une chambre et injecter le contenu d'une seringue dans une veine du cou de l'homme aux cheveux argentés avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de se réveiller totalement, le replongeant dans l'inconscience.

Il vit ensuite Eze le pousser hors du lit et ne plus lui prêter la moindre attention. La cible que visait le malotru était celui aux cheveux noirs qui avait été arraché au sommeil par ce qui venait de se passer et se tendait déjà, peu décidé à se laisser faire.

Lochan sentit la joie mauvaise d'Eze, sa certitude d'être le plus fort et que rien ne viendrait se mettre en travers de sa route, que l'homme qui se débattait entre ses bras allait devoir s'incliner et qu'il pourrait assouvir ses désirs malsains.

La rage flamboya dans le cœur de Lochan alors qu'il subissait cette vision des plus déplaisantes.

Il n'avait pas risqué sa vie pour ces deux hommes pour permettre à Eze de s'en prendre à eux de la sorte et de faire de nouvelles victimes.

Par dessus tout il était furieux de le voir sur le point de violer l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Sous les yeux ébahis et inquiets de Shalua, Reeve et des autres membres de la WRO il laissa échapper un grondement qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, les yeux brillants d'un feu dangereux il déploya soudain deux ailes membraneuses et fonça en direction du bâtiment, il s'éleva sans efforts et se précipita à travers une fenêtre, la brisant sans efforts ni dommages corporels pour lui.

oOo

Eze avait profité du désordre qui avait suivi l'intervention de Reeve et de ses hommes pour se planquer dans un coin et attendre que tout redevienne calme. Observer ce qu'il se passait et voir où étaient les deux hommes capturés un peu plus tôt n'avait pas été très difficile. Il avait constaté avec satisfaction qu'ils se trouvaient installés non loin de la petite pièce où il s'était réfugié et qu'une garde réduite avait été placée devant leur porte.

Il avait patienté encore un peu puis il était sorti de sa cachette et avait promptement réglé leur compte aux gardes, sans hésitation ni le moindre remords. Ces gars là n'étaient pas ses amis et ils risquaient de lui poser problème, les tuer était donc la chose à faire.

Il aurait pu également tuer l'homme aux cheveux argentés, mais le fait de le savoir vivant et impuissant non loin de celui qu'il visait était plus excitant que de le tuer froidement. Penser qu'il se réveillerait au bout d'un moment et découvrirait son compagnon souillé et plus que meurtri était tout aussi jouissif que d'ôter la vie.

Il avait donc préparé une seringue de calmant qu'il avait gardé en poche et s'était introduit dans la chambre.

Sephiroth et Vincent s'étaient immédiatement éveillés en sentant la menace, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir vraiment, Eze leur était tombé dessus de tout son poids et avait sans tarder enfoncé l'aiguille dans la chair tendre du cou de Sephiroth, lui injectant une dose massive de calmant.

Il avait ensuite jeté la seringue, maintenu Sephiroth d'une main, tout en repoussant Vincent de l'autre. L'immortel encore affaibli n'avait pas réussi à lutter contre lui, pas plus que Sephiroth que le calmant avait très vite terrassé.

Une fois Sephiroth inconscient Eze l'avait poussé à bas du lit d'un geste négligent.

Vincent, qu'il maintenait toujours, avait assisté, impuissant et choqué, à cet acte gratuit. Lorsque le colosse s'était tourné vers lui il avait deviné ce qui l'attendait et s'était débattu avec hargne, refusant de se laisser faire sans lutter de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

Le sourire mauvais et l'expression de leur agresseur lui avait appris que ce dernier appréciait sa résistance, qu'elle lui apportait un surcroît de plaisir, mais il n'avait pas cessé de se débattre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se transformer, comme lorsqu'il avait été blessé par Cloud, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Ses efforts n'avaient pas empêché Eze de déchirer ses vêtements, le mettant à nu, non sans lui infliger de nouvelles blessures. Son agresseur avait sorti un poignard d'une gaine qu'il portait sous ses vêtements et, tout en lui maintenant les poignets d'une seule main, il avait achevé de le dévêtir en utilisant sa lame. La résistance de Vincent ne lui avait valu que plus de coupures. Avant qu'Eze ait achevé de le dénuder son corps saignait en plusieurs endroits.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de succomber la fenêtre avait volé en éclats et une forme ailée s'était ruée sur Eze, le repoussant loin du lit.

Vincent s'était redressé avec peine, observant avec ébahissement les deux hommes qui luttaient à quelques mètres de lui.

Celui qui venait de faire irruption dans la chambre avait la peau brune et les cheveux noirs, ses ailes membraneuses ressemblaient aux siennes, mais elles étaient moins abîmées et de couleur noire.

Vincent se laissa tomber à terre aux côtés de Sephiroth afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien et de rester près de lui jusqu'à ce que la lutte qui se déroulait non loin.

Il attira à lui l'homme inconscient et se serra contre le lit autant qu'il le pouvait.

Lochan jeta un regard aux deux hommes et l'expression de Vincent augmenta sa fureur et sa volonté de mettre un terme définitif aux agissements d'Eze.

Il enlaça son adversaire et les précipita tous deux hors de la chambre en repassant par la fenêtre. Il voulait tuer Eze, mais quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas le retenait de le faire devant les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol en contrebas, ou plus exactement Eze s'écrasa à terre et Lochan s'abattit à nouveau sur lui, utilisant les ergots qui prolongeaient ses ailes pour transpercer les mains de son adversaire et les clouer au sol, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme, tandis que ses genoux heurtaient les hanches d'Eze avec tant de violence que les os de son bassin se brisèrent, ainsi que ses fémurs. Eze poussa un hurlement de douleur et se tordit de souffrance, mais Lochan n'en avait pas fini avec lui, déjà ses mains se refermaient sur le cou exposé. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux cris et aux efforts de son adversaire pour lui échapper il se mit à serrer de toutes ses forces. Eze se débattit avec désespoir, essayant de se délivrer de son étreinte, mais Lochan parvint à le bloquer jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de se débattre et que son corps s'amollisse sous le sien, de longues minutes plus tard, au terme d'une agonie interminable. Les ailes de Lochan disparurent alors et il sortit de sa transe meurtrière.

Il relâcha alors sa prise sur la gorge qu'il avait écrasée à mains nues et resta une seconde immobile, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Le corps sans vie d'Eze gisait sous le sien, et il était celui qui venait de le tuer.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux Shalua se tenait devant lui, Reeve et ses hommes se tenaient un peu plus loin, s'éloignant à grands pas pour secourir Vincent et Sephiroth.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura t'il.

\- Tu as protégé l'un des membres de ta famille. Répondit Shalua avec douceur.

Elle glissa les mains sous son menton et lui fit tourner la tête en direction de l'étage et de la fenêtre brisée.

Vincent se tenait dans l'encadrement, enroulé dans une couverture, un peu tremblant et très pâle, mais debout. Après la disparition des deux combattants il avait mobilisé toutes ses forces pour se relever, se couvrir comme il pouvait et gagner la fenêtre, attiré comme par un aimant. Le regard doré et le regard carmin se croisèrent puis Lochan détourna les yeux.

Il ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard rouge, même s'il n'y avait ni accusation ni condamnation à l'intérieur.

Il se sentait coupable vis à vis de cet homme, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Les mots de Shalua arrivèrent enfin à son esprit et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Un des membres de ma famille ? Releva t'il.

\- Je crois que Vincent est ton père. Dit doucement Shalua. Je n'ai pas encore la preuve de ce que j'avance, mais tes ailes et ta capacité de guérison sont des indices probants.

Elle ne précisa pas qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que Lochan ait plus hérité de Chaos et de la bête galienne que de Vincent, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'elle avait envie de lui faire savoir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela expliquait ses yeux dorés, ses griffes, ses canines et sans doute en partie ses dons.

oOo

Vincent se détourna et revint vers Sephiroth, il luttait pour le hisser sur le lit lorsque Reeve et plusieurs de ses hommes arrivèrent dans le couloir qui conduisait à la chambre et découvrirent les corps des gardes tués par Eze.

Reeve donna l'ordre à ses hommes de faire le nécessaire pour ceux qui avaient été tués et entra dans la chambre. Il aida Vincent à remettre Sephiroth au lit.

\- Je suis désolé Vincent, j'ignorais totalement qu'il y avait encore un de leurs hommes en liberté et qu'il avait l'intention de s'en prendre à vous. Si je m'en étais douté j'aurai mis plus de gardes.

Vincent resserra la couverture dont il s'était entouré et se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit. Les yeux rivés au sol il se risqua à poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il avait vu l'homme qui était venu à leur secours.

\- Qui est il Reeve ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Avoua Reeve franchement. Mais Shalua semble avoir une idée sur la question...

\- Je crains d'avoir la même... souffla Vincent avec effort. Il a les ailes et les yeux de Chaos.

\- Gardons nous des conclusions trop hâtives. Soupira Reeve.

Vincent hocha la tête. Il était quelque peu perturbé par cette découverte, imaginer qu'on se soit servi de lui pour concevoir un enfant et qu'il n'en ait jamais rien sur pendant des années lui était vraiment pénible.

Il n'était pas du tout certain d'être de ceux qui peuvent être père, pas alors qu'il était ce qu'il était.

Un faible sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

Il se tourmentait probablement pour rien, le jeune homme qu'il avait vu avait largement passé l'âge où l'on éprouve le désir de connaître ses parents, où l'on a encore besoin d'eux. Il ne voudrait certainement pas entendre parler de lui.

\- Si nous en venions au futur de notre ami aux cheveux argentés ? Demanda Reeve.

Vincent se tendit, le moment de vérité était arrivé.

\- Je refuse de le voir être accablé pour des crimes qu'il n'aurait jamais commis s'il n'avait pas été rendu fou par ce qu'on avait fait de lui. Dit il fermement. La planète lui a fait passer une épreuve et il l'a réussie. Il a le droit de vivre en paix parmi nous.

\- Les décisions de la planète ne sont pas du ressort des humains. Répliqua Reeve. Je ne crois pas que ce genre d'argument suffira à l'absoudre des crimes commis. Vous qui avez eu tant de mal à vous pardonner les vôtres, vous devriez savoir ce qu'il en est.

\- C'est parce que je le sais que je ne veux pas de cela pour lui.

\- Il est dommage que vous ne soyez pas si généreux avec vous même. Commenta Reeve.

\- Il est toujours plus facile d'être indulgent pour les autres. Soupira Vincent.

\- Pas toujours non. S'il se reconnaît comme coupable il court le risque d'être condamné et de tout perdre.

\- Je pensais que le montrer comme étant à la fois coupable et victime pourrait être une bonne option. Les gens seront plus compréhensifs si on leur présente des images qui les toucheront. Au lieu de leur avouer qu'il est tout juste revenu à la vie, il est préférable de faire croire qu'il était détenu quelque part par des individus mis hors d'état de nuire par la WRO.

\- Des gens comme les scientifiques et leurs hommes je présume.

\- Éventuellement. Admit Vincent.

\- C'est faisable, ils nieront, mais ils vont nier de toute façon, leur mettre cela sur le dos ne sera pas difficile. Il y a cependant un point de détail qui ne me plaît pas.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je préfère présenter une victime innocente qu'un coupable. Les gens préfèrent s'émouvoir sur les souffrances de quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait que d'entendre parler de la réapparition d'un criminel, fut il repentant, même si ce dernier a été fait prisonnier par des scientifiques peu scrupuleux.

Le visage de Vincent se ferma. Il n'aimait pas envisager qu'on trompe les gens, même si cela était pour le bien général.

\- Vincent, vous savez que j'ai raison. Fit valoir Reeve. Vous savez également que j'ai les atouts et son avenir entre mes mains. Je peux faire en sorte de le sauver, mais je peux aussi le faire condamner.

Il y avait une sorte de menace latente derrière ces mots et Vincent ne s'y trompa pas une seule seconde. Reeve ne voulait pas avancer sans garanties. C'était de bonne guerre et il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose de la part de celui à qui il avait décidé de s'adresser.

\- Que voulez vous vraiment Reeve ? Demanda t'il franchement.

Ses blessures fraîches le faisaient souffrir et il avait hâte d'en finir avec cette discussion.

\- Je vous veux tous les deux pour la WRO et je veux mener sa réintégration à ma manière. Répondit Reeve.

\- Nous en parlerons avec lui dans ce cas. Je suis d'accord pour essayer votre méthode et pour intégrer la WRO, mais je ne peux pas parler pour lui. Souffla Vincent.

oOo

Dans la cour Lochan épuisé s'écarta du corps d'Eze et se laissa tomber à terre. Les souffrances qu'il avait pour un temps reléguées au second plan revenaient en force. Shalua s'empressa auprès de lui.

\- Lochan !

\- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé... murmura le jeune homme.

\- On le dirait bien, j'aurai du m'en douter, votre guérison était bien trop rapide. Mais vous allez vous reposer à présent, jusqu'à ce que je décide que votre état vous autorise à vous lever. Déclara Shalua avec fermeté.

Lochan la regarda avec lassitude.

\- Peut être feriez vous mieux de me renfermer dans l'unité de détention, là où je ne ferai de mal à personne.

\- Vous n'avez fait de mal à personne Lochan. Dit doucement Shalua.

Lochan tourna les yeux vers le corps d'Eze, sans rien dire, mais son regard parlait pour lui et la scientifique soupira.

\- Je doute que quelqu'un vous en veuille de l'avoir éliminé. Il était dangereux.

\- Et je l'ai tué, ne le suis-je pas bien plus dans ce cas ?

\- Non. Pas si vous agissez pour protéger autrui. Mettez vous bien cela dans la tête... oh, vous êtes bien le fils de Vincent, lui aussi se tourmente pour des détails.

\- Des... détails ? Releva Lochan perplexe.

Shalua hocha la tête.

\- Oui, des détails. Mais assez parlé. Nous allons vous conduire à une chambre.

Elle fit signe à des hommes de la WRO de venir l'aider. Ils approchèrent très vite et redressèrent Lochan avant de le conduire à une chambre.

Le jeune homme s'étendit, quelque peu étonné qu'on ne le traite pas comme un criminel et qu'on ne le mette pas en détention. Il avait tout de même tué quelqu'un sous leurs yeux, même si sa victime n'était pas innocente.

Il était dérouté de constater que les mêmes hommes qui le considéraient avec méfiance un peu plus tôt lui souriaient à présent. Il aurait pensé qu'ils auraient été plus encore sur leurs gardes après avoir vu de quoi il était capable.

\- Vous n'avez plus peur de moi... pourquoi ? Demanda t'il à l'un des hommes.

\- Vous êtes le fils de Vincent. Il nous a aidé voilà quelques mois. Nous savons que nous pouvons avoir confiance en lui.

\- Rien ne prouve que je sois vraiment son fils et je ne suis pas lui. Soupira Lochan.

\- Moi je crois que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Répliqua l'homme.

Lochan trouvait ce genre de conclusion quelque peu risqué, mais il était trop las et désorienté pour avoir envie d'argumenter là dessus. Si ces gens voulaient le voir comme un allié pour la simple raison qu'il était peut être le fils de l'homme qu'il avait secouru, pourquoi pas ? Après tout cela rendait sa position moins périlleuse. Du moins pour le moment, il préférait ne pas trop espérer. Il savait par expérience que rien n'était jamais acquis.

Il attendit que tous soient ressortis, à l'exception de Shalua qui semblait décidée à l'examiner à nouveau, pour fermer les yeux.

\- Serai-je un sujet de curiosité ou un futur cobaye pour vous ? Questionna t'il d'un ton neutre.

\- Absolument pas. Répliqua Shalua sans prendre ombrage des propos. Je tiens juste à m'assurer que vous n'avez pas besoin de plus que de vous reposer... vous êtes encore plus incroyable que votre père, il ne se remet pas aussi vite que vous.

\- Au risque de vous déplaire, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire qu'il soit vraiment mon père. Murmura Lochan tristement. Il serait plus juste d'affirmer que je suis le fruit d'expériences menées avec des prélèvements faits sur lui, probablement à son insu.

\- Je ne peux pas parler en son nom effectivement. Admit Shalua. Mais je sais que c'est un homme bien, qui ne vous repoussera pas si vous allez vers lui.

\- L'avenir nous le dire. Soupira Lochan.

oOo

Pendant ce temps Sephiroth se retrouvait à nouveau face à Kadaj. Le jeune incarné le fixait, les bras croisés, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

\- On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez très efficace... pas étonnant que vous perdiez à chaque fois. Commenta l'adolescent avec une ironie mordante. Heureusement que Loz n'a pas eu besoin de votre aide pour s'en sortir, il y serait encore.

Sephiroth réprima avec peine une réplique acerbe. Son jeune frère n'avait pas tout à fait tort même si ce qu'il disait était vexant, pour ne pas dire franchement douloureux à entendre. On pouvait dire qu'il avait le chic pour frapper là où cela faisait le plus mal.

\- Je l'aurai aidé si j'en avais eu le temps. Grommela t'il. Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis là cette fois ?

Kadaj haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée ou qu'il s'en moquait éperdument. Un sourire plissa ses lèvres, tout aussi narquois que son regard.

\- C'est peut être vous qui ressentez le besoin de revenir ? Lança t'il avec sarcasme.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Riposta Sephiroth qui commençait à en avoir assez de le voir se moquer de lui. Si tu as un autre message donne le. Vincent est en danger, je dois me réveiller au plus vite.

\- Pas la peine de vous presser, quelqu'un d'autre assure un max pour ce qui est de le protéger. Affirma Kadaj. Vous allez avoir quelques surprises à votre retour... mais ça vous fera du bien. Tout ce que j'avais à vous dire c'est que vous allez devoir vous accrocher sérieusement, le pire est encore à venir. Le meilleur aussi...

Sephiroth lui aurait bien posé des questions mais il n'en eut pas le temps, le tourbillon venait de s'emparer de lui et le ramenait sans ménagement à la conscience.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques heures il revint à lui le cœur au bord des lèvres et eut bien du mal à se retenir de vomir.

Il allait devoir cesser ces petites balades dans le néant, cela ne lui réussissait pas du tout.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux il fit le point sur ce que venait de lui apprendre Kadaj. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'informations mais le peu qu'il avait entendu lui causait déjà pas mal de soucis.

Quelqu'un était venu au secours de Vincent ? Mais qui ? C'était une bonne chose en soi, mais Sephiroth avait l'impression que cela n'était pas si bon que cela.

Et puis il y avait cette affirmation comme quoi le pire et le meilleur était encore à venir.

Sephiroth n'aimait pas du tout entendre ce genre de choses.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Vincent penché sur lui, attentif et, à première vue, sain et sauf.

Sephiroth laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Sur ce point Kadaj n'avait pas menti, c'était déjà ça...

Il leva la main pour effleurer le visage de l'immortel, désireux de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, que c'était bien la réalité.

Vincent le laissa faire, lui aussi avait besoin de ce contact.

Reeve qui se tenait à quelques pas laissa échapper un toussotement pour leur faire prendre conscience qu'il était toujours là. Lorsque Sephiroth était revenu à lui Vincent avait immédiatement mis un terme à la discussion délicate qu'ils menaient pour se précipiter à ses côtés.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur un coude pour fixer l'intrus qui venait troubler ce moment.

Reeve ne broncha pas, même si le regard vert posé sur lui était tout sauf amical. Il savait ne rien craindre, les deux hommes avaient besoin de son aide, l'ancien première classe ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il n'était de toute manière pas en état de l'attaquer et quand bien même il le serait Vincent ne le laisserait pas faire. Pas après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

\- Navré de vous interrompre, mais nous devons parler. Le temps presse. Dit il avec un calme trompeur.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Sephiroth.

\- Il semblerait que nous devions découvrir un laboratoire encore dissimulé et que vous êtes la clef pour le trouver. Lui répondit Reeve.

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où l'homme voulait en venir.

\- Je suis navré, mais je n'ai aucune information sur un laboratoire caché. Répliqua t'il. Je ne me mêlais pas de ce genre de choses.

\- Vous n'en avez peut être pas, mais vous vous rendrez très bientôt dans cet endroit si l'on en croit un jeune homme capable de voir l'avenir. Poursuivit Reeve.

Cette fois Sephiroth se crispa. Il n'aimait pas trop entendre qu'il devait se rendre dans un laboratoire, il avait de trop mauvais souvenirs de passages dans d'autres laboratoires.

La main de Vincent caressa son bras avec douceur.

\- Nous devons nous y rendre Sephiroth, c'est le meilleur moyen pour permettre ton retour. Dit il.

Sephiroth tourna les yeux vers lui. Vincent soutint son regard.

\- Que veux tu dire ? Je suis déjà revenu... murmura Sephiroth.

\- Mais pour le moment peu de gens le savent et tu ne peux pas rester caché éternellement. Ce laboratoire contient tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'on informe tout le monde de ta résurrection tout en évitant une panique générale. Continua Vincent.

Sephiroth eut le sentiment que l'immortel avait déjà commencé à cogiter sur la question et qu'il avait mis au point un plan depuis un moment déjà.

Cela lui causa un léger pincement au cœur, Vincent avait planifié son avenir sans lui en parler... pourquoi ?

Comme s'il avait deviné le tour que prenaient ses pensées Vincent baissa les yeux et se recula un peu, une expression honteuse sur le visage.

\- Je n'étais pas certain que mon plan te plairait et je devais d'abord m'assurer que les personnes qui pourraient m'aider à le mettre en place seraient d'accord. Dit il d'un ton hésitant.

Il resserra la couverture autour de son corps, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris le temps de se rhabiller. Il se sentait vulnérable à présent, mais sur le moment il n'y avait pas pensé.

Sephiroth regretta d'avoir cédé à un mouvement d'humeur et l'attira contre lui. Il sentit Vincent frissonner et l'entendit laisser échapper un soupir douloureux.

Il le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Vincent ?

\- Ce n'est rien... murmura Vincent en resserrant un peu plus la couverture autour de son corps meurtri.

\- Laisse moi en juger. Dit fermement Sephiroth inquiet.

Vincent secoua la tête et lança un regard en direction de Reeve. Il n'avait pas montré ses blessures à l'homme et ne tenait pas à le faire.

Sephiroth réalisa immédiatement le problème et regarda Reeve à son tour.

\- Nous avons besoin de quelques minutes, votre laboratoire caché ne va pas disparaître. Revenez dans un quart d'heure.

\- Je vais chercher Shalua. Affirma Reeve en se dirigeant vers la porte. Lui aussi avait réalisé qu'il y avait un problème et que Vincent n'était pas sorti indemne de l'attaque d'Eze.

Il sortit sans se retourner, pressé de ramener la scientifique.

Une fois la porte refermée Sephiroth posa la main sur la couverture et entreprit de tirer dessus doucement.

Vincent résista un peu mais le mouvement amorcé par Sephiroth fut suffisant pour dévoiler une première estafilade sur le haut de son torse.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

\- Vincent... souffla t'il consterné. Tu es blessé.

\- Juste quelques égratignures.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je regarde.

Vincent secoua la tête nerveusement mais accepta finalement de se découvrir.

Sephiroth retint son souffle en découvrant les nombreuses blessures qui ornaient désormais le corps de son amant. La lame d'Eze avait tracé des traits sanglants sur le torse, le ventre, les bras et les jambes de Vincent. Certaines saignaient encore.

\- Juste quelques égratignures tu disais... murmura t'il d'une voix blanche.

Vincent fixait le sol. Il comprenait que Sephiroth soit choqué mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'on se fasse du soucis pour lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé et d'ordinaire on le laissait se débrouiller, du moins tant qu'il restait conscient. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un s'alarmer pour des blessures mineures comme ces entailles.

\- Tu sais que je vais vite guérir. Dit il pour atténuer l'inquiétude de Sephiroth. Pourquoi es tu si affecté ? Ce n'est rien de grave.

Sephiroth secoua la tête avec accablement.

Il posa les mains sur les joues de Vincent et l'obligea doucement à se tourner vers lui, plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Vincent, je sais que tu ne comprends pas parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on se soucie de toi à ce point, mais tu vas devoir t'y faire. Je prends soin de ceux que j'aime.

Il eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Du moins lorsque je ne suis pas plongé dans la folie à cause des mensonges de certains ou d'une vérité trop dure à accepter.

Vincent cilla nerveusement.

\- Tu sais que je suis de loin ton aîné... souffla t'il.

\- En âge certainement, mais pour le reste ? Questionna calmement Sephiroth.

Vincent s'empourpra, ne sachant que répondre, Sephiroth n'avait pas tort, pour le reste il ne pouvait pas prétendre être plus expérimenté dans certains domaines.

Sephiroth se pencha pour l'embrasser, ému par son trouble. C'était ce genre de choses qui rendait Vincent irrésistible à ses yeux. Ce mélange d'assurance et de timidité dont il faisait preuve en sa présence.

\- Je sais que tu es fort Vincent, mais tu n'es pas obligé de l'être en permanence. Tu peux te reposer de temps en temps et je serai heureux que ce soit sur moi.

Vincent inclina la tête en silence et lui adressa un sourire encore mal assuré.

\- Je manque d'habitude. Avoua t'il. On n'attend pas de moi que je me laisse aller.

\- J'ai connu cela moi aussi, mais je ne veux plus de cette vie là. Je ne veux plus donner l'impression d'être un homme insensible et lointain. Je ne suis plus un membre du SOLDAT, je veux bien me rendre utile, mais pas si cela m'oblige à redevenir cet homme que je déteste avoir été.

Vincent comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, lui non plus n'avait plus envie de se conformer à l'image que les gens avaient de lui. Pourtant il n'était pas certain que changer serait une chose facile. Pas alors qu'ils avaient tous deux été formatés pendant des années pour devenir ce qu'ils étaient.

Des coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter. Ils étaient si pris par leur échange qu'ils en avaient oublié Reeve et Shalua.

\- Nous ferions mieux de les laisser entrer. Dit Vincent à regret.

Sephiroth hocha la tête et se tourna vers la porte.

\- Entrez. Lança t'il.

La porte se rouvrit alors que Vincent s'enroulait à nouveau dans la couverture.

\- Vincent ! Protesta Sephiroth. Tu dois être soigné.

\- Je... commença Vincent, mais ni Shalua, ni Sephiroth, n'avaient l'intention de l'écouter.

\- Vincent, vous êtes blessé ? Questionna la scientifique.

\- Il a été lacéré à coups de couteau. Répondit Sephiroth conscient que s'il ne le faisait pas l'immortel trouverait une excuse pour se taire.

\- Laissez moi voir cela. Dit fermement Shalua à Vincent.

L'immortel se laissa découvrir sans protester, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher à Sephiroth ou à Reeve de toute manière, ils l'avaient déjà vu nu et Shalua n'était pas de celles qui se laissent impressionner par la vue d'un homme dévêtu.

Comme il le pensait elle ne regarda que ses plaies, comme s'il était totalement asexué.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il faille les panser, mais je vais tout de même les désinfecter et elles risquent d'être douloureuses jusqu'à complète guérison. Dit elle finalement. Vous guérissez moins vite que Lochan... je me demande à quoi cela est du.

\- Je ne sais pas. Murmura Vincent.

Shalua le soigna avec application puis prit congé en disant qu'elle les reverrait lorsqu'ils viendraient voir Lochan.

Le silence tomba sur la chambre après son départ. Aucun des trois hommes ne savait comment amener le sujet qui les tourmentait.

Même si Reeve avait toujours en tête de les recruter, l'état de Vincent le retenait de leur en parler pour le moment.

Sephiroth fut le premier à s'y risquer. Même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on ait planifié son avenir sans lui en parler il voulait croire que Vincent n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Ce n'était pas le genre de l'immortel de vouloir agir pour nuire.

\- Je vous écoute, qu'avez vous en tête exactement ?

Reeve et Vincent échangèrent un regard et Reeve fit signe qu'il laissait à Vincent le soin d'expliquer le projet.

\- Nous pensions faire croire que tu étais prisonnier et que tu n'as rien à voir avec celui qui a semé la terreur. Dit Vincent.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous me demandez de construire mon futur sur un mensonge ?

\- C'est parfois nécessaire. Commenta Reeve. Les gens ne sont pas prêts à accepter la vérité si elle les dérange. Certes être franc et honnête est une bonne chose, mais dans le cas présent, ce serait un véritable suicide.

Le regard de Sephiroth se fit sombre.

\- Mais j'ai commis ces crimes et je ne vais pas mentir à ce sujet. Affirma t'il d'un ton ferme. Si je dois payer alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- Il me semble que vous avez déjà payé. Répliqua Reeve. Vous êtes mort. On vous a accordé le droit de revivre, c'est pour moi la preuve que votre dette est payée. Si vraiment vous pensez que ce n'est pas le cas, alors aidez à la reconstruction de ce que vous avez contribué à endommager. Mourir à nouveau ne servira à rien, ce serait une fuite, rien de plus. Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de commencer à vivre en assumant votre passé. Si vous avez envie de vous mortifier, libre à vous, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de disparaître alors que vous vous êtes lié à d'autres personnes.

Vincent cilla, ces mots ne lui étaient pas adressés, mais ils auraient pu le viser. Il se détourna pour masquer son sentiment de malaise. Son mouvement n'échappa pas à Sephiroth qui ne chercha pas à le retenir, comprenant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

\- Et si je dis oui à votre plan, qu'est ce qui nous prouve que les gens vont y croire ? Questionna t'il.

\- Les gens croient ce qu'ils voient. Affirma Reeve. Tout est une question de communication et je sais organiser ce genre de choses.

\- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Déclara finalement Sephiroth. Je ne vous cache pas que je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de recommencer ma vie par un mensonge.

\- Je vous laisse dans ce cas, je reviendrai vous voir demain matin. Dit Reeve en se dirigeant vers la porte. Reposez vous et discutez de ce qui vous convient.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Reeve Sephiroth observa Vincent qui s'était étendu sur le dos et fixait le plafond.

\- Tu voulais vraiment me faire passer pour innocent ? Questionna t'il.

Vincent soupira.

\- C'était une option qui convenait mieux à Reeve. Mais ce n'était pas mon idée. J'avais certes pensé qu'il serait bon qu'on fasse croire que tu étais effectivement prisonnier, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de mentir sur ton passé. Je préférais laisser les gens croire ce qu'ils veulent, ce qu'ils feront de toute manière, quoi qu'on puisse leur dire.

C'était une explication satisfaisante qui convenait à Sephiroth mais il avait le sentiment que son amant ne lui avait pas tout dit.

\- Et il demande quoi en échange de son aide ?

\- Il veut qu'on travaille pour lui. Tu n'y es pas obligé, si tu n'en as pas envie il devra se contenter de moi.

Sephiroth sourit et effleura son visage du bout des doigts.

\- Je crois que je tenterai le coup. Dit il. Si c'est quelque chose qui te convient, cela devrait m'aller aussi.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Murmura Vincent. Nous devons d'abord en terminer avec le petit scénario prévu par Reeve et rejoindre Cloud ou le faire venir.

\- Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent d'attendre d'en avoir fini avec les projets immédiats de Reeve avant de retrouver Cloud. Il n'est pas très doué pour faire semblant.

Vincent approuva en silence. Ce n'était pas faux, Cloud n'était pas un très bon comédien. Il était trop nerveux ou devenait boudeur, voire agressif, lorsqu'il se trouvait confronté à des situations qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Volontairement ou non il pourrait mettre en péril tout ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Vincent était un peu triste de devoir le tenir à l'écart de leurs projets pour le moment. Il se doutait aussi que le jeune homme blond allait leur en vouloir de l'avoir maintenu à distance. Ils allaient traverser des moments difficiles.

Sephiroth le tira de ses pensées en s'étendant à ses côtés, s'appuyant sur un coude pour le regarder.

\- Dis moi, qui est Lochan et pourquoi comparait elle vos capacités de guérison ?

\- Lochan est celui qui est venu à notre secours lorsque nous avons été attaqué. Il semblerait qu'il ait été créé à partir de prélèvements faits sur moi. Répondit Vincent.

Les yeux de Sephiroth s'écarquillèrent quelque peu puis il esquissa un sourire.

\- Ainsi tu aurais un fils. Dit il avec amusement.

oOo

Là où il se trouvait Kadaj faisait face à Aeris qui le considérait avec gravité.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ou dit qui soit de nature à trahir quoi que ce soit. Affirma Kadaj.

\- Je sais et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Répondit doucement Aeris. Le temps des gardiens est venu, ils le découvriront bien assez tôt par eux même.

Kadaj fit la moue, il se moquait bien des gardiens et de leur temps, il n'avait d'intérêt que pour ses frères qui pour l'heure n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire.

Il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance, mais il ne voulait à aucun prix voir ses deux aînés le rejoindre dans la mort.

\- Tu auras une seconde chance Kadaj. Dit Aeris en lui souriant. Sois patient.

FIN

 _Et oui, ici s'achève l'histoire des papillons, mais on retrouvera Vincent, Sephiroth, Cloud et quelques autres dans_ _ _«_ Le temps des gardiens ___» qui en sera la suite directe_. Quand à Kadaj et ses frères eux auront droit à une histoire annexe intitulée « Tels des plantes sur un sol désertique ». J'espère y retrouver les personnes qui ont aimé la première partie (qui peuvent d'ailleur laisser des commentaires ici en attendant).  
_

 _J'aurai pu continuer dans cette histoire, mais elle s'écartait de plus en plus de celle de Lunagarden (que je remercie encore pour son soutien) et travailler sur des chapitres aussi longs n'est pas agréable ni pratique pour moi (et je n'avais plus d'idées de titres de chapitres). Je vais donc reprendre le récit sous une forme plus proche de mes habitudes._


End file.
